The Soul of a Puff
by VirusGreenZ18
Summary: What if the puffs went to the DWMA and others tag along? And let's say some of those 'others' weren't... Lets say, 'friendly'.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_****_Partners_**** in Only an Hour?**

Virus: So I am so happy I thought of this! Well maybe others have but I'm so happy!

Brick: about what?

Virus: Well what if you guys went to the... Get ready for this... DWMA!

Boomer: Huh?!

Virus: Yup I will change your names so the people there won't know your really the rrbz or ppgz. Yay I can't wait to start!

Butch:Ugh I'm not gonna like this huh?

Virus:Of course you will!

Blossom:I'm not sure...

Virus:Fuck it and say the Disclaimer!

Bubbles: Virus doesn't own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff Girls Z. Only her ideas.

Virus: Thanks now en-

Buttercup: Enjoy!

Kaoru/Buttercup (P.O.V)

I'm so... bored! The Professor ever since defeating Him has wanted to travel to different worlds and stuff.  
Stupid time thing. Ugh now that were like what 16 almost 17... well me. Miyako believe it or not is the oldest. She's already 17 so is Momo but my birth-day is in a couple of weeks... you know what I'm really tired.

If you were wondering how we look well we look like this:  
Momoko Akatsutsumi-  
5'7, B-cups, Great curves, hair reaches her lower hip, Bangs like in the show, orange hair, bright pink eyes, Still a bit boy crazy, and an über candy lover. Warning: Do not feed her to much candy.

Miyako Gotokuji-  
5'5, B-cups, amazing curves, hair reaches shoulders (some times put it down and not in pony tail), Bangs like in the show, Blond hair, bright sky blues eyes, loves fashion a lot, and loves drawing. Warning: Is very sensitive but when a friends (Me, Momo,and Virus) get emotional by someone she will kill them.

Kaoru Mastrabara-  
5'6, C-cups, Great curves, hair reaches mid back when straighten (Normally spiky so It appears shorter), Bang covers one eye, Raven Black hair, bright emerald green eyes, Very athletic, Very protective, dabs in music but I don't tell anyone, and Perv. Warning: Short temper and only a perv. when more comfortable with people, but hard to control.

Virus Rias-  
5'7, C-cups, cute curves, hair reaches mid back when straight but is rarely like that cause its naturally curly, brown hair, Bang covers one eye sorta, Dark scary brown eyes, Very random, perv., and while unexpected. Warning: May act drunk at random moments but is not.

Yup that's us.

"Girls!" The Professor yells from down stairs. I get up and ride the rails on the stairs to get down.

"Yes Professor what is it?!" Momoko ask really freaked cause he never calls us for something other then dinner. We've all moved in here when where 15 cause we can... I don't remember...

"I want you guys to help me on this experiment-

*BOOM!*

Professor (P.O.V)

"Ken!, Girls!, Pouchie!" I yell as loud as possible.

"Dad!" I hear Ken say. I race to voice and find Ken on the couch really dizzy.

"Your ok!" I say hugging him.  
"I-I c-can't breath..." I let go of him. The smoke is now cleared, the girls and Pouchie are no where to be found. The thing I was working on has exploded. Ken is already at the computers trying to find out we're there at. The screen turns on and a funny man wearing all black and a skull mask appears on the screen.

"Hey Hey Hey! What's up?! Are these your's?" The funny man says directing to the 7 body's scattered across the floor.

"Ya sorry you see me and my son were working on something to take people to other worlds but it exploded and took them." I say. He sweat drops and laughs.

"I will take them under my wing don't worry!" The funny man says.

"Um dad? I think those boys..." Ken says pointing to the three of the body's.

"Ow, what? Were the hell I'm I?" Kaoru says getting up.

"Hey! I'm Shinigami (God of Death) what's your name?!" S-Shinigami says.

"Kaoru Mastrabara and pinky over there is Momoko Akatsutsumi, Pony tails is Miyako Gotokuji and the on in black there is Virus Rias. The others.." Kaoru says walking or to the nearest ruff. She then lefts up there head by the hair. Then let's them go.

"That's Boomer, red cap is Brick, green guy is Butch... The dog over there Pouchie." Kaoru adds. Shin nods.

"Well I think this is awesome talking to different worlds so I'll allow them to be in this school. And they'll blend in cause I sense weapon blood!" Shinigami says. I can't get over the fact that he is lord death.

"I'll wake the others... GET UP GIRLYS OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!" Kaoru yells at them. All at once everyone gets up.

"Good job! Now all we have to do is find the mister and weapon." Shinigami says. We all have really confused faces.

"Oh right... Well while your here your going to have to find out which one of you will be a mister. A mister is very important they control the weapons and direct the attacks. Weapons are also important they protect and they also are the well... the weapons. There objective is to gain 99 keichan souls and 1 witch soul. After that they become a death weapon. I'll call Maka and Stein to assign you guys. Now remember you can chose if you want to be a weapon and mister." Shinigami finishes.

"Um ok but who are you?" Momoko ask.  
"Shinigami or Lord death." Shinigami says.  
"Oh my name is-  
"Oh no need to say them Kaoru already told me them." Shinigami says interrupting Momoko.  
"Ok well we will be going Rowdyruffs I don't know how you got in there too but be good and do as he says. Kaoru don't do anything stupid." I say and shut off the monitor. *sigh* Good luck girls...

Kaoru (P.O.V)

Miyako giggles at the Professor's comment about me and Momoko laughs. I glare at them.

"Ah um hi I don't think we know you..." Boomer says.  
"Huh of course you don't cause you only know us as the-"  
"Shut it Miyako!" I say putting my hand over her mouth. She rubbs the back of her head and shrugs. I take my hand off to let her breath.

"Um well your the Rowdyruffs Brick, Butch, and Boomer. We're actually well..." Momoko says unsure what to say.

"There the Powerpuff girls Z and I'm Virus!" Virus says all jumpy.  
"Virus!" Me and the girls yell.  
"I know I just told them my name dang girls." Virus says and we anime fall.  
"Ok I called them they should be here soon. I'll sit up the tea table." Shinigami says.

"Thanks!" We all say. Wow at least the guys have manners.

~15 minutes later~

"Sorry Lord Death I'm late." A girl in pony tails with a bit darker hair then Miyako.

"It's ok now sit Maka. These kids are new and I need you to keep a secret." Shinigami says. Ya I'm gonna call him Shin.

"A secret?" A weird guy with a nail sticking outside his head comes in a computer chair.

"I like him already!" Virus says. I can't help but laugh at her.  
"Right... Stein, Maka I need you guys to help me with something see this people are from a different world yet I sense weapon blood and stuff in them besides I think this would be good for you Maka." Shin says.

"Ok..." Is all Maka says.  
"Hi my name is Momo-  
"Hey Momo we're not in Tokyo anymore so you can use Blossom" I suggest she nods cause we rarely use our transform names anyway.

"Ok well my name is Hyper Blossom!"  
"I'm Rolling Bubbles!"  
"I'm Powered Buttercup!"  
"And I'm... Virus..."

"Hello I'm Maka!"

"My name is Professor Stein."

"They call me Hard Brick!"  
"Yo I'm Explosive Boomer"  
"And I'm Butch!"

"While now that introduction is over let's find out who is a weapon and who is a mister!" Shin tells us.

"Now everyone let's meditate, clear your minds, so me and Maka can tone in your souls..." Stein says to everyone. We nod and all sit there.

...

...  
...

"Done." I hear Maka's voice say. We open our eyes practically at the same time.

"Maka studied what soul wave links had some feeling with each other, no it does not mean you like each other it just means your souls can connect more easier. But most of the time those people get along pretty well but that's cause they chose each other." Stein explains. Wait I thought we could chose.

"Shin you said we could chose." I say. He nods.

"Yea the misters give the finale ok." Shin says.

"So I'm a mister?" I ask. Shin he nods and motions to the girls too.

"So me and the dudes are weapons?" Brick ask. Shin nods.

"Omg! Who's with who!? No wait I know!" Virus says grabs Stein's head closes her eyes and then they fly open.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Virus hits the ground laughing her head off.

"You guys are partners with...*laugh* your*choke!* *choke!* COUNTERPARTS!" Virus laughs. Our...our...our...our...

"Yea but I don't get what's so funny..." Maka says.

"I like this girl! Oh and um see when they were younger they were enemies!" Virus says once again laughing. Count... Count... Count..

"Now all we have to do is ask you is do you accept them?" Shim tells me and the girls. Oh I know I would normally say no but... *sigh*.

"Yes..." I say.  
"What?!" Everyone except Maka, Stein, Shin, and Virus yell.

"Aw! Ok now Momo, Miya?" Virus says. They look at me then nod. There not gonna let this go. All of them are gonna be like :Why?! Do you like him?! Did you think we're leaving tomorrow?! And stuff.  
Ugh... What ever...

"Good, now Stein did you get the four houses I asked you to get?" Shin ask Stein. Stein laughs and nods.

"Now come tomorrow at 7:00a.m. You may go now and remember you leave with your partner!" Shin tells us. Ok I get it Partners in only an hour, but this is crazy I have to live with him?! Everyone looks at me as if thinking I'm going to do something big! I get up and walk towards the door then look back at them.

"Where?" I simply say. Everyone looks shock although not Maka, Stein, and Shin.

"Here." Stein says rolling over to me and handing me a piece of paper. Maka walks to me and tells me where to go. I see Stein handing as piece of paper to the rest too. She invites me and my 'friends' to eat lunch with her and if course I agree.

"Hey Blossom you can follow me your house is right in front of mine." Maka tells Blossom. Blossom nods and helps clear the table.

"Man getting used to saying those names is gonna be strange." Maka says.

"Ok then call pinky Momoko, blonde Miyako, me Kaoru." I tell her.

"I think I'd be best if the boys had cover names." Shin suggest.

"Ok... um blue boy Raiden, Keiji for raven hair, Akio for red head." Stein says. Not bad i guess. The nod in agreement. Hehe I just thought of something to weird them out again.

"Come on Butch I'm tiered! It's 12:00a.m here and we need to go to school at 7:00 so get your ass up." I say. Ha it worked the girls look at me strangely except for Maka. Butch gets up says his goodbyes to his brothers and walks towards me. I bow at the others and walk away. I put my hand behind my head and walk forward. Butch walks behind me in silence. Once down the steps I look back at the school, it looks really cool.

"The school looks pretty awesome." I say. Butch ignores me and walks on. I hear a beep from my watch. Virus gave it to me and was gonna give one to the others but this happened... Well she sent me a message.

'Yo Kaoru  
I know it's tough but just play it cool or at least that's kinda what Miyako said. Oh and be nice to Butch.'

Virus says in her message me. The last part I'm not sure I can do. Ugh only cause I owe her!

"Hey Butch you ok?" I say walking right next to him.  
"What are you playing at?" He ask. Really does he really... Ugh!  
"I'm not playing at anything!" I say I walk a little faster. Yea if I'm gonna repay her it's gonna be something else. I'm not good at this...

"Hey um Kaoru... Where's the place?" He ask. Nice yup... well what did I expect...

"Right around this corner..." I tell him.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Say yes?!"  
"They said it not me! And I said yes because I think your not gonna be a bad partner!" I yell.

I unlock the door, find a room, and get ready for bed. I set the alarm for 6:25. I shouldn't care should I about what he does or says. Ugh, what ever I should sl-sleep.

Virus: what you think!?

Blossom: Ok I guess but what about the other one?

Virus: Soon I'm working on a room an I have to take off a queen size bed, a big dresser mirror thing, and take the wallpaper which has a shit load of glue off! So yea... Pretty soon!

Kathy: Hi I'm in the next one by the way and Virus no one cares!

Virus: ok... Oh and cause you know haters so before people start making fun of me I want to go first!

Kathy: Freak!

Virus: We share the same blood so shut up! Ok so you know Viruses well nobody want them!

Kathy: Only half blood...

Virus: Shut up!

Review and rate!


	2. Chapter 2 Weapons

Chapter 2: Weapons ?

Virus: ok I need Kathy to tell me what weapon she wants!

Bubbles: Calm down and let's just start.

Virus: Ok... But first I do not own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff girls Z

Enjoy!

Miyako (P.O.V)

*Yawn* I better get ready! I rise from bed to find a box on the ground. It's moments like this when your not sure if you should our not. Yet then again...

I open the box to find cute outfits! There a note from Virus that's yells me to wear them. At first when the Professor adopted her and Kathy I wasn't sure... but then I got to meet them and I can tell you one thing Kathy is great with choosing outfits!  
Although she wasn't there cause she was out getting fabrics for me.

Wait this is only one outfit! Oh well. I'm wearing a white skirt which reaches right above my knees. It has some pretty blue swirls that almost look as if it was growing from the bottom of my skirt. I have a tight blue top with a white coat that reaches right below my chest and it has the same design as the skirt as is the water wear growing from the bottom curling a bit a the end. I put some bracelets on and put my hair into my curly ponytails.

I walk outside my room and start breakfast. Boomer comes out wearing shorts that reach his knee which have the same design as me only his swirls are dark blue. He has a blue shirt with a jacket which ones again has the design.

"Morning Bubs!" He says taking a sit.  
"Good Morning! I made you breakfast!" I say handing him a plate of eggs and bacon. I sever us tea and sit across from him. It not a big table but a small square one.

"You excited for school?" Boomer ask.  
"Yea..." I respond.  
"What's wrong?" He ask me in a sweet tone.  
"Are you ok... with being my partner?" I ask him.  
"Of course! I rather have you then Brick or Butch any day!" Boomer says.  
"Oh Ok! We should be going to school now." I tell him. He nods and clears the table. We start walking to school and find Momoko and Brick walking with Maka and a guy with white hair.

"Good morning guys!" I say bowing to them.

"Yo/Hey/Morning/Sup." They say.

"Oh Miyako, Raiden this is Soul." Maka tells us while pointing to the guy with white hair.

"Nice to meet you." I tell him. After that we don't see Virus, Kaoru or Butch. I guess I need to get used to the boys other names in public. The school kinda scares me.

"Hey Miyako is something wrong?" Momoko ask me.

"The school... It kinda scary looking." I tell her.

"Come on Miyako it's ok... remember what Kaoru said?" She ask. Oh yea that who 'epic speech' and Virus even made mini fire works with some of the professors chemicals.

"Yea I remember!" I say once again happy. We walk in class Virus is sitting right under Butch and Kaoru.  
She's just taking everything in and talking to a guy who has 3 strips on one side on his hair an none on the other. Butch or I mean Keniji is leaning back taking a nap. Kaoru has her head on the desk maybe taking a nap too. I sit next to Virus and Bo-Raiden next to me. Momoko and Akio under us.

Momoko (P.O.V)

The crazy teacher comes in his chair spinning like a crazy person. He stops and looks up at me and my friends.

"Class we have 8 new students but one isn't here today. Now as your first test I want each of you to say something about your partner!" Stein says. I don't much about Akio...

"Momoko you first!" He calls on me. Great!-_-

"Hey Professor Stein you have to send the new kids to Shinigami remember?" A man with blue skin and black her says. His eyes... he looks dead.

"Ok... Virus, Momoko, Akio, Miyako, Raiden, Kaoru, and Keniji. You are can leave class and head to the death room." Stein says. We all get up and leave class we make our way to 'the death room'.

"Yo Momo?" Kaoru ask me. Even if she ask the boys are listening in and so is Miyako with Virus.

"What?" I ask.

"Doesn't this ring a bell? I mean cutting class?" She ask.

"Oh ya... Back when Him was there we used to cut all the time." I said. I guess in a way it is kinda the same.

"What do you think they sent us for?" Kaoru ask. I shrug but maybe it has to do with the guys form. We walk in and Lord death isn't there. Then the we look at the mirror making weird almost as if it was water making does rings.

"Hey! Hey! What's up?!" Shin ask through the mirror.

"Uh we could ask the same thing." Brick I mean Akio says.

"Oh well where gathered here today to find what weapon is who!" Shin says.

"Ok how?" Raiden ask.

"Mediation should do it the first time and after that all on your own in a snap!" Shin tells the boys.

"As for you girls try to open your self to connect with your partner cause if you don't it will be impossible to handle them." Shin tells me and the girls.

"How do you do it if you have both?" Virus ask. Wait how would she know if she- oh she's probably just curious.

"Mediation and believing in your self." Shin says. We all sit down and meditate in front of our partner well except for Virus.

I feel a light flash in front of me. I open my eyes to see Brick forming into a weapon. Boomer starts to transform next, then Butch.

Brick is a... sword?

Boomer is a Boomerang and now a bat?

Butch is a...

But the light goes out and Butch falls to ground in his human form. He's out cold.

"Butch!" Everyone yells.

"Butch wake up!" Brick yells from the sword. He goes back to being human and so does Boomer. What happened why is he...

"Dude wake up!" Boomer yells.

"I'll call Sid to take him to the infirmary." Shin says.

~3 min. later~

"I came as fast as I could!" The guy who looked so dead says and I'm guessing he's Sid.

"Take the green one on the ground to the infirmary quickly." Shin says. Sid picks him up. And Shin motions Brick and Boomer to stay, while he tells Kaoru to follow him. Kaoru doesn't hesitate, she gets up and walks next to Sid.

"You can transform back now." Shin says and the boys nod. What! If that was Kaoru, Miyako, or Virus I'd put up a fight to go! But I keep it in side me.

Kaoru (P.O.V)

I walk by Sid in silence to the infirmary. Why do I care if his ok? It's not like me to worry so much. I don't why but I can barely breath with all my worry. I felt the same way right before my father dead. Although I thought there was still hope back then.

"You don't need to worry. The nurse is a good person." Sid tells me.

"Why should I care..." I responded.

"I may not be able to read souls but I know you care. I see it in the actions your doing, cause thats the man I was." Sid says. His right I do but why?!

"I guess..." I say. We make our way to the infirmary and Sid tells the nurse something's then leaves. Butch is on the bed, his pale skin makes him looks almost dead. If it wasn't for his chest slowly moving up and down I'd call him dead.

"He should be alright and wake up at any moment now. When he does don't let him get up until I come back unless of course he has to us the restroom." The nurse says and walks out locking the and placing a sign that says 'Out go to Sid or Stein. Really bad Lord Death.'. The nurse had bandages around her face and possibly her body too. Yet she looks cool and is nice.

"This is gonna be a long wait." I mumble to myself.

"Huh... Butter...cup..." Butch mumbles in his sleep. I should let him rest. Ha, Nope!

"Hey Butchie get the fuck up." I say to him. He smiles in his sleep. What is that boy dreaming. o_0

"Ugh! Get up-*ring!* what's th-*ring!*" I answer my phone even though I'm not sure how I got a signal but oh well. I put on speaker cause I don't want to hold it.

"Hello?" I say.  
"What's up little sis?"...

Butch (P.O.V)

I wake to see Buttercup right next to me answering the phone.

"Hello?" She says.

"What's up little sis?" Kaoru's face goes pale.

"What do you want?!" She half yells/says.

"Calm down girly!" Her big brother I guess says. No one calls her that but me!

"Never call me that! Only one person can and that can never be you!" She yells.

"Calm down!" He says.

"No! Sho, Mom, and I lost him and what do you do? Ditch us that's what!" She yells at him.

"I was mad and couldn't control myself!" He yells.

"He was our dad too! And we kicked you out cause you threaten our life's!" She says. She has family problems but she doesn't even show it.

"I will find you, Sho, and Mom and hurt you so bad you won't be-" Kaoru hangs up and slightly sobbing to her self. I have never seen or heard her cry... I can't see her like this.

"Fuck it Kaoru... You can get through this. You don't want anyone to worry about you and your problems they don't need to feel bad for you. You dot need to ruin there day..." She tells her self. I need to do something but what?

"Buttercup?" I say.

"Oh your up!" She say wiping her last tear.

"No matter what I'm gonna find him and beat the shit out of him!" I tell her. At first she has a confused face but then smiles.

"Thanks Butch, I just hope he doesn't go to my brother's game and I hope the Professor fixes the thing soon. But as least we got stuck in a cool place." She says. I kinda don't want to go back, I could get used to this place.

"So what happened to me?" I ask her.

"Well your brothers transformed you took longer then the light went out and you were on the ground... Blacked out." She tells me.

"Oh... did my bros care?" Butch ask.

"Yea ish they didn't put up much a fight to come to the infirmary but yea..." She tells me.

"Did you?" I ask her.

"You almost killed me..." She says that causes me blush and I think it made her blush too. Awkward silence...

"Hey Dude you in here?" I hear Brick say from the outside. Buttercu- Kaoru gets put and opens it.

"Butch here?" Boomer ask.

"Yea over there." Kaoru says. They walk over the girls chatting behind them Kaoru stays on the other side of the room. She's probably worrying about her brother...

"You didn't miss much. We just learned how to transform back and forth." Brick tells me.

"I'm a boomerang/bat and Brick's a sword." Boomer says. I wonder what I am...

"Virus said her house is pretty big cause she paid for a bigger one that has 4 rooms. She wanted us to have a sleep over there so we can get to know each other! Oh and don't ask her how she could afford it cause she will hurt you..." Brick says. The nurse comes in and tells me I'm ok and that we should head to lunch. We get there and Maka motions us to sit with them.

"Hey guys! So what weapons are you?" Maka ask.

"Um Maka who are they?" A guy with Blue her ask.

"Oh guys these are the new kids." She says.

"Well um guys the guy with blue hair is black-

"IM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STA-!" But before he could finish Kaoru punches him in the face. Everyone starts to laugh.

"I'm gonna guess its Black Star and we're right in front so shut it before I hang you." Kaoru says.

"Hey guys!" Virus says sitting next to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Where have you been?" Momoko ask.

"Bathroom! Oh and I saw you punch Blue head, nice job!" Virus says.

"Hey Raiden guess what!" Virus says. The girls shake there head no.

"W-what...?" Boomer says a bit scared.

"Me and the girls think your adorable! Oh a-and Miyako thinks your sexy!" She tells him. Boomer blushes and so does Miyako. Momoko holds Miyako in her arms petting her.

"It's ok Miyako I won't tell him what you really said!" Virus says in a loud whisper we all hear. Kaoru face palms her self. Every one sweat drops.

"Any way I'm Death the Kid and this is Liz and Patty." A guy with black hair and three strips says. Right so the girls think Boomer adorable... Ha!

"You guys wanna meet at the basket ball court after school?" The white haired dude ask.

"Sure why not! Right guys?!" Virus ask us. We all nod in response. I guess were going there after school...

Virus: so what you think?

Kathy: Where am I ?!

Virus: in Hell...

Kathy: What the fu-

Virus: review and rate! Next one soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Love in two Maybe three

Chapter 3: **Romance in two maybe three?**

Virus: Hey it's like... yea...

Kathy: Let's start it!

Virus: I don't own any thing of the Soul Eater or The Powerpuff Girls Z. Only my ideas and OCs

Kathy: Let's start! Ok its after school!

Enjoy!

Boomer/ Raiden (P.O.V)

Now we gotta go to the basket ball court. It should be nice. We're walking out following well no one but a map. It's not to far. Man I still can't believe she thought I was sexy, now adorable shocker too, but that!? It's so awkward now! She's walking in front with the girls a meter away or so. Adorable / ok, hot / gee thx, Sexy / what?!

"Right over there guys!" Momoko tells us. We walk over and find the people already there.

"Hey guys!" Maka says greeting us.

"Hey so what are you guys doing?" Momoko ask.

"Choosing teams" Soul says.

"Who are the captains?" Miyako ask. She's really pretty... What I'm doing! Yet she's so caring and nice... No stop it Boomer! Ugh what's wrong with me!?

"This time it's Soul and Kid." Patty I think Kid told us or is that Liz?

"Ok I pick Keniji." Soul says.

"I take Raiden." Kid says I walk over to him.

"I take Akio" Soul says.

"I'll take Tusbaki." Kid says.

"Alright Black star." Soul says.

"Patty?" Kid says. The girl with short hair nods and run towards Kid.

~ Moments later~

Kid:

Patty

Me (Raiden)

Tusbaki

Miyako

Virus

Kaoru

Soul:

Keniji

Aki

Momoko

Black Star

Liz

Maka

"Ready, lets check." Soul says.

~45 min. later~

Down to 4-9 were winning yay! Only cause of Kaour and Virus. Mostly but there passing it to us so we won't feel lift out. Or at least that's what Virus told me. She also told me that the 'sexy' thing was a joke and Miyako didn't say anything to make me feel awkward. Yet she did say I was hot, which made me happy!...and blush.

We finish the game Kaoru making the last shot.

"Good game!" Kaoru says.

"Yea." Soul says.

"How about my house and I cook tamales! My treat please?!" Virus says. They all agree and we all go home to take showers.

~ at the house~

"I'll take a quick shower then you can." Miyako tells me.

"Ok." I tell her. She walks away sad like. I wonder if she thinks I hate her...

"Bubbles?" I say. She stops and turns around showing me that cute smile. Although I know she's sad.

"I don't feel the same way, abut the sexy thing yea... I like you as a friend..." I say regretting every word. I can't go out with her I would be happy, but cause my brothers wouldn't even allow it or for us to see each other. I like, like her but I can't be with her I have to talk to somewitha about it.

Tears cross her eyes. She starts to cry and runs to her room. Damn it! Why did I do that!? Who cares what they think! I race to her door not stoping for a second.

"Bubbles open up!" I say knocking the door.

"Go away I thought you hated me!" She yells.

"No I... I-I love you..." I say. I don't hear anything for awhile. Then I her the door unlock. She opens it slowly. Once the door has open enough for me to step in I grab her and hug her tightly.

"Then w-why?!" She ask sobbing not really being able to talk.

"I was scared... Please don't cry... It hurts me too..." I say. She nods and sobs a little on my chest.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask.

"Y-yes" she says.

"Ok then will you go out with me." I ask. She slightly blushes and nods.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She says getting up.

"Ok. Well call me when your out." I say. She giggles and nods. Then she gives me a quick peek at the cheek and closes her door. I stand there in silence blushing like crazy. She kissed me...ish.

Brick/Akio (P.O.V)

"I'm out, what time should we go?" I asked Momoko from the living room.

"..." I didn't get an answer. I should go check.

"Momoko?" I ask saying if I get any response.

"..." No good... I run to her room and carefully open the door. She's on her bed sobbing a little.

"Momoko?" I say not wanting to startle her.

"*crying* g-go a-away!" She yells. Crying loudly now.

"What's wrong?" I ask not sure if I want to know the answer.

"You won't care!" She yells revealing her face showing she's been at it for awhile.

"Your wrong." I say, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Ok... I was going out with this one guy 'Dexter' and there was this one girl that hated me. So she ended up making out with them and he even asked her out! She recorded the whole thing! He even called me a slut!" She says. When I see this guy I'm gonna crush him. She doesn't deserve to suffer for that asshole.

"He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful, caring, smart, kind, hyper, and..." I say she looks at me frowning that I can't finish it.

"Your also my mister... And I'm so happy you agreed and accepted me." She blushing a bit which I think is cute. She lunges her self at me and hugs me. I hug her back ;happy she knows what I think about her.

"I feel the same way..." She whispers.

"Um B-Blossom?" I say. She looks up at me with her bright cherry pink eyes.

"W-well you go out with m-me?" I ask blushing a bit. She gives me a big kiss on the cheek causing me to blush even more.

"Of course!" She says.

"We should get going now I love Virus's tamales!" She says getting up and I follow her to the door.

Kaoru/Buttercup(P.O.V)

We should get going now but I can't find Butch maybe he left. I look up and down stairs, bath room, bedrooms, no were.

"Butch?!" I yell. I get no answer.*sigh* I shrug it off and leave the house. Walking down the street I see Soul.

"Hey Kaoru what's up?" He ask.

"Noting, but I guess I got ditched by Keniji cause I can't find him." I say.

"Yea? I didn't see him any were. I'm not with Maka cause she took my motorcycle to take supplies." He tells me.

"I have a motorcycle back a home." I say.

"Really? How's it look, I mean the design?" He ask.

"Black and green signs, skulls, and stuff." I say.

"Cool, hey your not a bad basket ball player yea know." He says.

"I play lots of sports but soccer is my favorite. You weren't that bad." I tell him.

"Thanks" He says. And we arrive at Virus's house. I knock and the the door flys open.

"Come in you guys are late! Everyone's here!" Virus tells us. We walk in to find some standing and talking others sitting and Momoko is putting a movie on.

"Um Soul why did you guys come together?" Maka ask. Does it matter? Oh well I just now think she likes him. Ha, Black mail!

"She was walking out side of her house alone, so we decided to walk together and was it fun." Soul says while walking and sitting on the couch. Butch made a kind of a pout, but used his hoodie to hide his face. What's his problem? Maybe I should talk to him...

"Ok I'll put on 'Just go with it' (I do not own it) who wants to eat tamales and watch it?" Momoko ask. Everyone says yes and Virus starts to hand them out. I walk to the kitchen to grab the drinks and in comes Maka 'to help' sure...

"Hey can you help with the drinks." I ask.

"Sure..." She says.

"We only walked together here. And if you keep up the ignerrant act I'll tell him you like him." I say grabbing the drinks and walking out. I gave them some and Maka came with more. She also gave me a small nod which I'm not sure what it means. I sit next to Butch about a foot away, on the edge.

I have my phone on silent but when I check the time Momoko texts me.

'Hey Kaoru can I tell you something?' Momoko text me.

'Sure.' I text back.

'Im dating Brick!' She sends.

'Oh... Yea I didn't expect that... Um I think Miyako is too. I mean not Brick, but Boomer.' I send back.

'Really? oh ok I'm happy! Thx for not getting mad.' She sends to me.

I look at her and she smiles. After that we both stop. I get tiered and start to close my eyes.

Keniji/Butch (P.O.V)

It's at the main menu barely when Kaoru falls asleep.

"Ugh... That's Kaoru can't even wait for the trailers to end." Miyako says giggling. Boomer puts his arm around her shoulders. I guess there together... I wonder if Brick's with pinky...

Kaoru slips back and on my chest. She huddles in my chest as if hiding. Probably from her brother...

I pick her up and lay here on my chest holding her close. I wrap my hands around her and whisper 'its ok' and 'I'm here to protect you' over and over in her ear. Not so loud no won even notices but are laughing at the 'booby bags'.

"Aw! That's so cute how your holding here!" Momoko says with hearts in her eyes. I have my bang still but its messier so is the rest and my pony tail is so small you can't really see it. I use my bang to hide my blush.

"She just slipped!" I say pushing her off. She falls forward on the ground.

"That was mean!" Miyako tells me. I shrug it off. Kaoru moves a little but stops. She starts to softly sob to her self, but no one heard or saw. I fell bad... Her phone is on the couch and since no one is seeing I grab it. This should be good...

She was texting Momoko I should just take a peek.

'Hey Kaoru can I tell you something?' Momoko sent her.

'Sure.' Kaoru texted back.

'Im dating Brick!' She sent.

'Oh... Yea I didn't expect that... Um I think Miyako is too.I mean not Brick, but Boomer.' Kaoru sent back.

'Really oh ok I'm happy! Thx for not getting mad.' She sent to Kaoru.

Brick is doing what?! Why is Kaoru so calm all the time? Could it be the brother thing..., Brick is doing what?!

To many things are running in my head. And Boomer?! Ugh I need to go outside and take a breath. I'll take Kaoru's phone with me. I put in my pocket and get up to the door.

"Where you going?" Brick ask.

"Bath room." I lie. Good thing the living room isn't in the same room as the front door. I walk outside to the cold night air. The park is very close I should go. I walk to the park and sit down on the bench, no one's here. Huh. I thought to soon some one is coming.

"Oh, Hey there!" A really showing girl says.

"Yo." I responded not wanting to start a conversation with this girl who is clearly a slut. I think I should of pretended not to noticed and walked away.

"I'm Blair, you are?" The girl or Blair says to me. I shouldn't make enemy's, so I have to be nice... or 'ok'.

"Keniji." I simply respond

"So you a weapon at the DWMA?" Blair ask.

"Yea." I say.

"Cause your alone I think you're friend or mister is mad or your in a fight. You know I'm a very powerful kitty and would make a great mister." Blair sa-offers. I should say no. For Kaoru, she's chose me I should be great full or at least happy she and now the girls don't hate me. Well until I pushed her.

"No." I say.

"I didn't ask for anything..." Blair says trying to act as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"What ever... I should go, bye." I say getting up.

"Are you sure? I mean I am very good..." She says in seducing voice.

"Not with you!" I say/yell and walk away. I get to the front of the door and walk in, Brick's in the main room...-_-.

"Where you been?" He asking curiously.

"I needed a breath... So you and Momoko?" I ask trying to change the subject. His face turns red and looks at me in disbelief.

"H-how?" He ask. I smirk at him. I haven't done that in a long time or a least since we got here.

"I need to go wake Kaoru up." I say walking to the living room. I open the door a-and Oh... Why is that person here?!

Virus: Done!

Kathy:Where I'm I !

Virus: IDK?!

Kathy:-_-...

Virus: hope you enjoyed the next one is soon. Review and Rate!


	4. Chapter 4: Virus's 'weird' house affects

Chapter 4: **At Virus's place... things happen...?**

Blossom: Let's start before she comes!

Bubbles: Ok!

Buttercup: She doesn't own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff Girls Z she does own her OCs. Her Ideas too!

Blossom: Enjo-

Virus: What are you doing?!

Buttercup: Enjoy!

'Last time: Miyako and Raiden, Momoko and Akio, are together, Butch has met Blair but she doesn't have the best impression on him

Butch (P.O.V)

Ugh that slut of a cat lady is here! Oh and Kaoru's awake :) ! Wait why I'm I happy?! 'Oh I'm going crazy, or I'm in lo-' No Butch stop! ' My brothers are doing it...' No Butch it if they were smoking would you?! 'Yes.' Oh then... Stop talking to your self!

"Hey Butch! Get over here were gonna play a bored game!" Boomer says.

"Kaoru come on play with us!" Miyako says trying to pull Kaoru.

"It's called a'bored' game for a reason!" Kaoru says pulling back.

"I bet I could sell pictures of you in a dress!" Miyako sa- I wonder how she would look... I smirk at just the thought but honestly it's hard to imagine that since she's a tomboy and never wears anything girly.

"Ok I'll play!" Kaoru yells at Miyako. Miyako giggles and walks her over to the table. I walk over and sit around the table too.

"Which game do we play?" Tusbaki ask.

"Truth or Dare?" Maka suggest.

"I thought we where playing a bored game!" Momoko says.

"I forgot I don't have any..." Virus says.

"So... Truth or Dare?" Maka says. We all agree, even Blair joins in which I'm not sure about.

Nobody's (P.O.V)

"Who starts?" Miyako ask.

'I have a feeling this is gonna be a interesting game.' Kaoru thinks.

"I'll go first, Blonde boy what's your name?" Blair ask Boomer.

"Raiden..." Boomer says.

"I dare you to make out with Red head." Blair says.

"Ew! No, never!" Raiden says. Momoko holds on to Brick refusing to let go.

"Let's keep this clean!" Maka yells.

"That's no fun..." Blair mumbles. Miyako pats Boomer's head and strokes it lovingly.

'She better stay away from Raiden or else!' Miyako thinks.

'This place is full of pervs!' Raiden thinks

"I'll go, Kaoru truth or dare?" Soul says.

"Dare!" Kaoru says.

"I dare you to go on the roof and yell something... weird or unexpected." Soul says.

'I didn't like it when they came together I should of stayed.' Butch thinks.

Kaoru gets up and walks to the stair well. Once on the roof she starts to think for a second or two.

"My boob is itchy!" Kaoru yells. She gets off the edge of the roof thingy and walks back inside every one unable to speak, move, or laugh. They all have a funny face and she can't help by laugh a little.

"K, who's next?!" Kaoru says. No one says anything but some do laugh.

"Momo truth or dare?" Kaoru ask.

'Oh no she knows all my weaknesses' Momoko thinks.

"Dare..." Momoko says.

'Why did I say that!' Momoko thinks.

"*snickers* I dare you to go a month with no sweets, and no take backs!" Kaoru tells Momoko. Momoko face goes a little red and she keeps clenching her hands.

'I have to get her back! But how?' Momoko thinks. Then she comes up with it. An evil smile crosses her face but she quickly hides it.

"Butch, truth or dare?" Momoko ask.

"Dare." Butch says.

'Perfect!' Momoko thinks to her self. She whispers something in Butch's ear. Butch blushes a bit from the dare. He nods at her.

'Oh... What did I do...' Kaoru thinks to her self.'

Butch quickly grab Kaoru and gives her a kiss right square in the mouth. Kaoru starts to get furious but Virus grabs her and quickly drags her in only a couple seconds to another room.

"Kaoru clam down!" Virus whispers/yells. Kaoru growls under her breath.

"Look tonight I'll make everyone as in the rrbz and the ppgz to stay. There you can easily get her back!" Virus suggest. An evil smile grows on Kaoru's face.

They walk back to find them playing guess what I am. Virus sits Kaoru next to her on one side of the room so she can't make eye contact with Butch.

~later that night~

Miyako (P.O.V)

It's around 10:38 when everyone leaves with some left over tamales, they were great! I still can't believe what Momoko made Butch do. Poor Kaoru she must of been so embarrassed! Then again she did shout that thing...

"Ok because it's late and there are witches, you guys can stay here!" Virus says.

Witches!

"Sure we'll stay!" Momoko says.

"Ok then cause Momo and Akio are dating they'll share a room! And cause Miyako and Raiden are dating they will too! Cause Kaoru and Bucth is not, you guys are too!" Virus says.

"Ok, I'm gonna find a room?" Momoko says.

"Yea, but let me show you to the restroom!" Virus says. But while Momoko is walking to the restroom Kaoru and Virus high 5. What did they plan...?

"Eek!" Momoko screams running out.

"Hahaha! O-oh my gosh! Hahaha!" Virus says. Her and Kaoru can't help but laugh on the ground.

"Why?!" Momoko yells. Virus stops laughing completely and hands Momoko a document.

"Oh... I hate you!" Momoko yells at Virus.

"Awes! I love you too!" Virus says. Kaoru stops laughing. I giggle at the whole thing happening. Raid- Boomer puts his arm around me and I can't help but blush.

"Here some clothes for you guys to sleep in!" Virus says handing all if us some pjs. Me and the girls go to the rest room but before we do Virus puts away her fake spider.

I'm wearing a night gown that reaches my knees we some shorts under. My hair is in curlers. My gown is light blue with the same strange water looking designs.

Momoko is wearing a loose tank top which is pink and some pj pants which have fire designs. She has her hair up but in a braid. Her tank top has some flowers on neck line.

Kaoru is wearing a green loose t-shirt that has a star in the middle. She's also wearing black shorts that reach mid thigh. Her hair is still down like normally. But the shirt reaches to her knees,

Virus is wearing a black tank top and some gym shorts. Her hair is in a pony tail braid like Momoko but way shorter.

"*Yawn*!... I'm tired..." I say. They yawn too and we go out to met the boys.

Boomer and his brothers are wearing a tank top and some pj pants, with there signature colors. Brick dosent have his hat... wow he looks different! Well not really I guess only a bit.

"Well, um girls I'm gonna talk to the guys, can you 'ladies' go and clean up the living room please?" Virus ask. We nod and walk to the living room.

~In the living room.~

"Um Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan are you guys mad at me for going out with Boomer?"

"Miyako, of course not! In going out with Brick."

"R-really? I thought with you hating them and stuff Kaoru would break before you."

"Hey!" Kaoru yells.

"Hehe sorry Kaoru-chan." I say.

...

"Hey Kaoru, is there anything with you and Butch?" I ask.

"O-oh, that would be so cute!" Momoko says to her. Momoko's eyes turn into hearts and I can't help but join in!

"Imagine!" I say.

"Ugh, No stop! Get away!" Kaoru yells running outside the room.

Virus (P.O.V)

I finish telling the guys, mainly Butch about them having to share a room. We hear someone yell from the other room.

"No stop! Get away!" We hear someone yell. Kaoru runs out trying to hide her obvious red tomato face.

"Kaoru were sorry, come back!" Momoko says running out.

"Kaoru-sama, I'm sorry we won't ask that or do that again!" Miyako says running after them.

"Note to self, Never leave them alone." I say. The guys chuckle but are still in shock. They walk back in the room Kaoru still hiding her face, it's not red any more...

"No, Momoko I thought you stopped!" Kaoru says.

"Nope! I can still make my eyes to hearts! Miyako can still also make the puppy eyes, so watch it!" Momoko says.

"Momoko *Kaoru places a hand on Momoko's shoulder.* go home your drunk."

Virus: Done!

Blossom: What?

Virus: Rate and rev-

Blossom: Why did she tell me that? I wasn't really drunk!

Virus: Review-and-rate Bye next one soon!

Blossom: Wai-


	5. Chapter 5 Kaoru has problems

**Chapter 5: Kaoru has problems...?**

Virus: Okay let's hurry before 'they' or 'it' comes.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls Z or Soul Eater. If I did I wouldn't be here.

Akio/Brick (P.O.V)

Yesterday was weird... With the whole 'My Boob is itchy' and patty with the giraffes (when Butch was gone.) and ' Momoko go home your drunk.' last night me and Momoko went to sleep right away. Where walking to school right now, Maka and Momoko are talking about school and stuff.

"So, you with Maka?" I ask Soul. His face turns a bit red.

"N-no, why do you ask?" Soul says.

"Haha, your blushing!" I say.

"N-no that's so not cool!" He says.

"Why?" I ask him. He spaces out for awhile.

"Dude you ok?" I ask him.

"Wha- yea... I'm fine everything is, ok..." He says. Um ok weird. What a weird world...

~ 1st class or hour~

Ugh, so bored! Let's see... Momoko is listening to the lesson, boring. Miyako playing with her curls, boring. Raiden (Boomer) playing with Miyako's curls, weird. Maka listening, Soul has a bored expression, Tusbaki listening, Black star not caring, Kid listening, Liz panting her nails, and Patty making something. Keniji (Butch) trying not to sleep, same here. Kaoru is off in space with almost a worried expression, huh. Maybe I should tell Momoko.

"Hey Momo check out Kaoru." I whisper to Momoko. She turns and sees Kaoru's face. She get's a worried face and pulls on Miyako to look at her. After a while we're all (even the soul eater 'main' people) are looking at her.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Maka is the first to ask.

"Wh- um yea..." Kaoru says regaining her self.

"Kaoru we've been friend since we were 13 I can tell when something is wrong." Momoko says.

"Nah noting wrong." Kaoru says.

"Miyako the eyes." Momoko says getting a tick mark.

"N-no I'm fine really!" Kaoru says hiding her eyes.

"Yea..." Momoko says still not letting it go.

*Cling!*

"Ah what the Hell!?" We all yell, well some. That knife almost hit me!

"Is there something you would like to share?" Sid ask.

"N-no sorry." Maka says, sweat dropping.

~At lunch~

Butch/Keniji (P.O.V)

We're eating lunch... Yay! Black is going table to table giving a speech -_-". Poor people, for once I feel bad for others. And the whole knife thing... I like this school.

"Hey, Kaoru you know what next week is?!" Miyako says all excited.

"Um... Nope." Kaoru says. I was really worried about her during first hour. And what's up with next week?

"Next week!" Momoko says.

"Nope..." Kaoru says.

"How can you forget!" Miyako says, crying a bit. Momoko tears up a bit to.

"*sniff* How can you forget your own Birthday?!" Momoko says.

"That's so sad!" Miyako says getting all dramatic.

"Um... Sorry?" Kaoru says unsure about the whole thing.

"How can you forget!" Liz, Patty, Tusbaki, and Maka yell.

"Whoa, clam down girls I haven't been able to think straight that's all." Kaoru says sweat dropping.

"I well find out!" Virus says giving her a stair that kind of freaks me out.

"R-r-right..." Kaoru says.

~After school~

I talked to Miyako and she told me what date was her birthday is. Maybe I should do something for her... Or take her some where. I've been meaning to ask her out. But then there's that 'thing' that won't let me.

"Well see you guys later or tomorrow!" Virus says. We all say or good byes and leave.

"Um so Kaoru why were you so spacey at school?" I ask her. She sighs deeply.

"You know why..." She says.

"I never met your little brother but if he's as tuff as you he'll be fine." I say to her. After we signed the peace treaty at the professor we some times would come over well... Boomer would mostly. We came for mostly holidays but in the last maybe, last two years we for some reason stopped. Oh wait I know cause of the-

"Thanks ." She says.

"Hey, it's fine... I bet if Sho saw you he would be even more scared. You need to be strong, how do you expect him to be if you're not?" I ask her.

"Your a good friend." She says. We walk in silence all the way to the house. She's probably still uneasy.

"I'm gonna watch Jack and Jill! You wanna watch?" She ask.

"Sure I'll grab some popcorn and drinks." I say. I grab drinks and put the popcorn in the microwave. Her phone starts to ring and I quickly grab it and answer. She didn't notice, good.

"Hello?" I say. Moving to a another room were she won't hear.

"Yo, who's this? I thought this was Kaoru's phone?" The voice says.

"Yea..." I say.

"Well I'm Dia and I want to speak to Kaoru." Dia says. Ha! Dumb ass maybe I should do something...

"Nah." I simply reply.

"Wh- who is this?!" Dia yells through the phone.

"I'm Kaoru's *think Butch!* b-boyfriend." Dumb ass!

"She can't have one!" He claims.

"She told me about you, and I don't think she should listen to your fucked up brain!" I say.

"Shut up! Watch your back, I well find you! Then punish her! Then get the Sho!" He says. Good luck finding us.

"Haha, you're not laying a finger on them as long as I'm here. So you better straighten up or me and my brothers will put you in your place." I say.

"Kaoru's birthday is coming soon and that day will be her death! I bet she hasn't told you but our dad dead the same day! She's gonna rot in Hell where she be-" I hang up before Dia finishes. When we get back I'm gonna kill him.

"Yo, Butch you done?!" I hear Kaoru yell.

"Um yea I'll be right there!" I yell.

I garb the stuff and sit in the couch next to her. She gets up and shuts off the lights. Then puts it on. (Omg that sounded wrong!)

"Hey, Kaoru how come you didn't become crazy when your dad died?" I ask while the trailers are going on.

"I still had Sho, Mom, and at the moment when I heard the news I thought Dia too. But when I was there I decided it cause I know dad would be proud if I did..." She tells me.

"How did it feel... I mean when it went down? What happened before and after?" I ask.

" I guess it's about time I told you.

(Flash back:

Kaoru (P.O.V)

"Ok guys, see yea later and thanks again!" I yells at Miyako and Momoko. We just got out of school for the week and I'm heading home.

~at home~

I walk up th steps about to open the door when I hear someone crying and yelling inside. What did you break this time Sho? I run in going to the crying sound. I track it to the kitchen not sure what to expect.

"If only you weren't so lazy! You could of got him!" Dia yelled. I should walk in ready for anything. I open the door... I was ready for anything, but not this... Dia has a knife in his hand. Sho is under the table. Mom is crying begging him to stop.

"DIA STOP IT!" I yelled. I ran over and moved my mom, but he stabbed my back. What should I do... I have to knock him out. I punch him in the face leaving him on the ground not moving at all.

"What the Hell happened?!" I say.

"D-dad died in a car accident and Dia c-couldn't take it. He went crazy." Sho says. Running to me and hugging me tightly.

H-he died... What... Tears start streaming down my cheeks. I-I how?! W-hy... t-today...

...I have to be strong for them... I have to.

(Flash back End)

So then I saw Sho's face and if it weren't for him maybe I would of gone mad too." She says.

Damn...

"But I'm fine! We managed to get through it all. Sho is doing baseball and my Mom has a job. I did to but I missed to much and got fired."She says returning to a smile. But then glares at me.

"Cause of that I can't find a place to employ me. And it's because of you!" She says getting mad. Aw she's cute when she's mad! W-wait what did I do!

"Why me!" I say and I can't help but chuckle at her 'are you serious face'.

"Um... I think during our little battles were I could if been supporting a family." She says. Oh...

"Hehe... blame Brick, and tell him he owes you." I say. She nods and then faces the television. So this is the girl that years ago... I had to kill her. And now... I can't even stand to hear her get hurt.

Miyako (P.O.V)

"For the last time Boomer I know how to cook!" Momko yells.

"I'm just trying to help..." Boomer says.

Poor Boomer all he was trying to do was help. Speaking of hurting what's up with Kaoru? I mean class, then forgetting her birthday! She's so alone... there's Butch, but I think she needs people that know her. Plus he NEVER talks! I mean not really to anyone! I wonder why... I wonder if he's emo...

"Bubbles, Bubbles!"

"Miyako!"

"Wha- oh! What's up?" I say.

"You spaced out for awhile." Boomer says while feeling me for a fever. I blush at him being so close and caring.

"Th-thank you but I'm fine I was thinking about Kaoru." I tell them.

"We should visit." I jump a bit. When did Brick show up?!

"Omg, Brick I almost peed my pants!" Momoko says.

"W-what, w-when ?!" Boomer says trying to get the words out.

"Haha, so should we go?" Brick say placing a hand on Boomer's shoulder. He's shaking a lot I think I am too.

"I don't know..." Momoko says while making a thinking face.

"We'll see you later!" Brick says heading out.

"Where!?" Momoko says in a stern voice.

"To Kaoru and Butch's place!" Brick say shutting the door.

"Ok then let's finish making the food then pack it up and take it there." Momoko says.

Right!

Virus: this seems to be short...

Kathy: No there freak'n long!

Virus: maybe I should make even longer ones...

Kathy: No! There to long!

Virus: eh, I'll stay the same.

Kathy: 0_o really Viry?

Virus: Omg! Kat your here!

Kathy: Ugh, review and rate! I'll get her the pills.

Virus: N-no not them!

-Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Drama Bomb!

**Chapter 6: **_**Drama Bomb!?**_

Virus: Omg guys I have '_thyroid_' problems.

Kathy: your really saying that here?

Virus: Nope I'm typing it! Any way enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff girls Z or Soul Eater.

- Enjoy! 3

Butch/Keniji (P.O.V)

"I don't get that." Jill in the movie says. (I don't own 'Jake and Jill')

"She's so stupid!" Kaoru says while laughing.

"Well she's a 80's child or is 70, maybe 60's? " I say.

"True, true" she says.

*Crash!*

The door burst open and Kaoru falls to the floor. Who the fu-

"Hey, dude!" Brick yells while walking to the couch.

"Brick... I'm going to kill you." Kaoru says while getting up.

"S-sorry b-but n-no harm done! B-butch control her!" Brick yells hesitantly.

"Nah..." I say to Brick who's face looks like if someone smacked him with pie.

"Brick?" Kaoru says, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Run." She simply says. Brick starts running and Kaoru chases him. I grab the popcorn and watch. Kaoru grabs a pan... Oh no. I mean without Brick... then who's gonna care for Boomer? I run up and try to clam her.

"O-ok how about Brick has to do something totally embarrassing and you won't kill him?" I suggest to her. I'm hold her in a head lock right now so she's struggling to talk.

"Fine!" She yells.

"Hey I didn't agree!" Brick yells like dumb ass.

"Then death it is." I tell him.

"O-ok I'll do the embarrassing thing." Brick yells.

"Good, now I wanna finish 'Jack and Jill!' Oh and Brick, I would've chosen death." Kaoru says then walk to the couch.

*gulp*

~later that day~

"That was a good movie who chose it?" Brick ask.

"Butch, it's my turn tomorrow!" Kaoru says while grabbing the cups and bowls.

"Hehe, really Butch really?" Brick ask me.

"No, I just agreed!" I say and it's true she just said and I quote '_you wanna watch this?' _then I agreed.

"Oh yea, then what did you want to watch?!" I yell to her.

"Miss Congenitally!" She yells back from the kitchen.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow!" Brick says.

"H-how about you take Momoko-chan out?" I say to him, not wanting to hang out with him tomorrow.

"I-I don't know... I mean, I'm well." Brick tells me not finishing it.

"You're scared?" Karou says. Fuck she scared the crap out of me! Where did she come from.

"S-scared what are you talking about?" Brick says and starts to sweat.

"*sigh* Brick." Kaoru says while glaring at him.

"Fine, see what if I screw up and stuff then lose her." Brick says, man some deep shit.

"I've known her since I was 13 she's probably the same. But because I care I'll tell you about her. Let's see she loves comic books yet now she hides it more. Loves sweets, loves to take charge, and never I mean NEVER over feed her candy she'll go crazy hyper If that is to happen to you; no matter how much you think you can do it on your own, which you can't. Call Virus first then ma and Miyako." Kaoru says, I have to ask her how 'did they become The Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Thanks Kaoru I owe you!" Brick says while getting up and running out the door.

"Yep 3!" She yells after him.

...

Ok...

*crash!*

"Should we-"

"No, no I don't think we should."

"Hey Kaoru how did you be come a Powerpuff?"

"*deep sigh* fine I'll tell you."

Momoko (P.O.V)

*crash!*

"Ow..." I crashed into someone! Good thing I wasn't holding the food or I would be a mess! And we worked so hard.

"Momoko, I sorry I didn't see you." Brick? He held his hand out and I gladly took it.

"Gee thanks." I say.

"Hehe, what took you guys so long?" Brick ask.

"We had to start all over on the food... Cause of Boomer..." I say.

"Not just me! Come on let's go with the others so we can eat." Boomer says. Miyako skips in front of us. She opens the door then shuts it fast. What the hell?

"I um... saw a spider! And it was big and so I closed the door! Yea..." Miyako tells us making an unsure face.

Brick (P.O.V)

"Ok then open the door lets see it." Momoko says also noticing Miyako's uneasiness. Momoko opens the door like a normal person would and just steps in. We all shrug and decide to walk in too.

"I don't see a spider." I say to Miyako.

"H-hey Boomer-san why are you so quiet?" Miyako says although its easy to notice her unsureness...

"I'm fine, but we should take you home you look like your heating up." Boomer says while handing the food to Blo- Momoko. He picks Miyako up bridal style causing her to blush.

"We should go to." Momoko says.

"N-no wait you should give some food to Karou for dinner. I'll wait for you at home!" I said and once I finished the word 'home' I ran put the door. Your probably wondering what I have planed. You know that 'date' well because I don't know this place I'm gonna prepare a dinner for Momoko- Wait, I can't cook!

Momoko (P.O.V)

Stupid Brick made me leave alone! I should jog home or- nah I'd look like a scared cat. Which right now I am, fuck. I'm not one to curse ,but what ever I'm in a different world. Far, far away from my really ho-

*Crash!*

Huh!? What was that?! I'm gonna chick it out someone could need help.

"Help!" I hear a voice I think I've heard. I race to the source not sure if this is good or bad. Well of course bad. If there yelling for help and all.

"Oh no..." Maka! "Get away from her!" I yell at what ever that thing is.

"Momoko!" Maka yells.

"Oh I see that you now this girl. Then I shall kill her too." The thing that sounds like a women says.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell and I race out of the ally.

'Hyper Blossom!' I then fly back.

"Cherry yoyo!" I yell and swing it to her. But something is happening to my yoyo now. I see a light blue and green light flash on each side of me. Before I could even ask what were they doing here my yoyo turned into ashes.

"Girls wait do-"

"Bubbles champaign!"

"Gravitational drive!"

"No!" I yell but it's to late, sure the thing or person or wo- you know what ever 'it' was flew but there weapons also turned into ash.

"Maka are you ok?" Miyako despite her bubble wand she still worries for others.

"Yes, thank you for caring but I'm more shocked of the whole *motions towards the girls* that!" Maka says to us.

"I'll explain on the way to your house." I tell her while Kaoru helps her up.

~in front of Maka's place

"Wow that's amazing. So the weapons must of turn to ash cause there not from here I guess." Maka says.

"Maybe." Bubbles says while turning back. Me and Buttercup do the same. Maka's eyes are filled with awe.

"Good night I wouldn't want Raiden to worry!" Miyako says then runs out. Me and Kaoru say our goodbyes and good thing I don't have to go out, my door's right here!

I hope they get there safe...

Miyako (P.O.V)

"Miyako! I was so worried!" Raiden says then hold my in a hug.

"Forgive me Boomer I didn't mean to, but my belt a-and Blos-"

"It's fine, just warn me."

"Ok..."

"Hey, let's eat!"

~after dinner and its bed time. (Hehe bed time. What bed time?!)

I was still scared of the witch we saw. I know cause Tusbaki told me all about the things about them. And now I feel defenseless, a-and my weapon!

"Miyako what's wrong?!" Raiden ask me.

"N-noting... Well my weapon it-"

"I'm your weapon."

"Y-yea you are! But um Rai-Boomer um can I-I s-sleep with you?" I say and my face stats to heat up. He just gives a warm smile.

"Sure it's ok, but um is it because your scared?"

"Yea..."

"Ok then let's go!" I go to my room and change then head to his room. I enter... he doesn't have shirt! I can feel myself blush.

"Hey, come on I'm beat." He seems so clam. Wow this is weird.I crawl in with him, he holds me close and I fall a sleep fast.

Karou (P.O.V) ( this is when Brick ran out the room, before Miyako opened the door.

"He's a fast runner." I joke.

"Yea..." Butch chuckles.

"So... dinner?"

"Sure."

"Hey um Butch are you and Brute... you know..."

"W-what ew! She's g-gross and always hitting in me!" I just eye him. And his uneasiness.

"I wouldn't know." I joke.

"Aw... Does little Buttercup not have a lover?" I was joking!

"W-what?!" Is all that comes out of me.

"You know what I bet you never even kissed someone!" I was joking! Ugh, what do I do, say?! I don't think but do and I kiss him..

~moments later

Miyako! I part away. I'm blushing and I know it. I walk away with my bangs covering my face. I'm not hungry, I feel something frizzing in my stomach. What did I do? Maybe I should tell Momo or Miya or Vi. N-no they'll freak out. Well not Virus she'll have a 'breath'. Last time she almost took my eye out. I should rest, tomorrow I'll wake up very early. Shower, make breakfast and say I have to go fast.

Wait... I didn't feel anything... right. Well maybe a b-

*Beep Beep*

"Powered Buttercup!" The window is to to small! Maybe Butch is eating out there. I also can't let people know so I can't fly out... Ugh. I walk out normally... yep there he is.

"Gonna tell the girls?" Butch teases. Once again ;just to make him feel bad; I cover my eyes with my bangs and grab a coat.

~ after the fight/ taking Maka home

*cough* *cough* I come in to th-*cough* *cough* house.

"But-Karou are you ok?" I ignore him that and I can't stop coughing. He surprisingly brings water. I reach out but he quick takes it back and drinks it. I flick (middle finger) him off, grab a bottle, and head to my room.

"*snif* why couldn't I have a different partner, you know one that gives a fuck." I whisper to no one in particular.

"*huff*" shit! When did he come in?!

"Knock, Black star!" I whisper/yell.

"Tusbaki is mad. I don't know why..." Black star says. Wow she finally broke.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"Your being quiet." He glares at me. Then just sighs.

"I haven't had the best night also." I tell him. He looks up at me waiting for me to continue.

"*sigh* Butch was making fun of my dating life, then he made fun of me not kissing anyone... so I kissed him. I went to go help a friend but another one disappeared (hammer). I come back, to what? All he did was make fun of me 'again'." I tell him in a soft tone, but really fast.

"Dang... I just told Tusbaki I thought of her as a friend."

"Did you mean it?" Dumb ass, never tell a girl that.

"I-I don't think I did..." He shutters.

"I think you need to go straighten things out." I grab his arm and take him to the front door.

"And get a flower or something 'sweet' for her now go!" And with that I push him out and shut the door. He's head pops in the door.

"T-thank you." I nod in response. Ok... Now he's gone. Night time, yay!

~next morning

Momoko (P.O.V)

Omg, not only are me and Brick dating and all but he's romantic! I even got to kiss him o/o! I'm gonna tell Miyako, Kaoru, Maka, Tusbaki, Liz, Patty, and Virus cause I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Kaoru!" I yell she's on the top of the stairs.

"Hey Momo, this is probably alien to you but it's called 6:30." Kaoru jokes. I give her fake mad face and the we burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brick!

"Brick!" I jump to his arms.

"Um.. I'm guessing it worked..." I mumble to my self. Brick mouthes thank you and I nod.

"Hi guys!" Maka says. Pretty soon everyone is here.

"So... Did Kaoru tell you?!" Butch ask the group.

"No... Is something wrong?!" Miyako says growing worried.

"Butch!" I grab by the ear taking Brick and Boomer too. Miyako and Karou stay to make up an accuse.

"Not today Butch!" I whisper/yell.

"Why?" Brick ask.

"Is it the weapon thing?" Boomer ask.

"You mean us?" Butch ask.

"No, the other ones. *deep sigh* yesterday it turned to ash. Buttercup loves her hammer. Just like Miyako and I. Are weapons are like our baby's! So please be nice!" I say then turn back to the group and we all go in.

~lunch~

Brick (P.O.V)

"I GREAT BLACK STAR!"

"WILL NOW SHUT UP!" Kaoru yells, Ha Ha.

"I will be hosting a party tonight. I hope you all can come." Kidd says.

"As long as there's no dresses." Kaoru mumbles.

"It's a Ball you '_have_' to." Kidd says.

"I'm not going." Butch says. Kaoru's face lightens up.

"I'd love to go." She says.

"Good, it's at 8:00."

~ 8:00 ~

Virus (P.O.V)

"Fuck, were late." I giggle. We make it to the door huffing and puffing. Huh! I giggled, gross!

"Oh yea I put my clock a bit faster... Haha" they all anime collapse on the floor. We hear someone coming and straighten ourselves.

"Amazing, all of you are here!" Kidd congratulates. We hear a motor bike and in come Soul and Maka.

"Hey guys!" Maka cheers.

"Yo" Soul says. A little while later were all here. Hehe Kaoru is hiding behind me. It's a dress that reaches her knees but she's still embarrassed.

"Please do come on in." Kidd invites us.

Butch (P.O.V)

So what I came! Brick was telling me to. He mentioned Kaoru in dress too so we ran here. We walked in, many girls looking at us. I face some and there faces turn red. I here a familiar laugh. Yup there she is Momoko, she runs up and hugs Brick. I can see many girls glare at her.

"Where's Miyako and Kaoru?" Boomer ask.

"At the food court." Momoko tells him. I follow him since Brick is taking Momoko to dance.

"Hey big boy lets dance." A girl says, but Boomer pulls me away.

"I can't find th-"

"Boomer-Kun!" Miyako yells while running to his arms.

"Kaoru's on the balcony!" Miyako says. Before I could say anything she pulls Boomer in to dance.

I walk over to it- K-Kaoru... she's dancing with Soul!?

"Soul!" Maka yells and starts to tear.

"Maka!"

Virus: cliff fuck'n hanger!

Kathy: so about the therapist...

Virus: I will hopefully update soon and Wednesday I will be going to the doctor.

Kathy: So a boy or a girl therapist?

Virus: Shut up I'm fine!

Rate and review, thanks! 3


	7. Chapter 7: Him?

_**Chapter 7: Him?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff girls Z.

Virus: let's get started!

Blossom: why didn't you wait for us to come so so could start?

Buttercup: Yea, we didn't even get to see what happen.

Brick: I-I just read it..., Don't read it.

All: Why?

Brick: you'll see...

Kaoru (P.O.V)

"Soul!"

"Maka!"

"Uh... um what are two doing..." Maka says while trying to sound ok. Fail.

"Dancing..." I say.

"Yup." Soul says calmly.

"Lair." And Maka runs off. Um... Soul sighs then follows her.

"Hitting on everyone?" Butch teases. Asshole.

"I was just bored and I didn't know how to dance."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Chatting. We were just having a good laugh, cheer each other up a bit. Unlike you would."

"How I'm I supposed to be cheering people up? I'm not happy! I don't know this place!"

"How do you think I feel?! My brother is facing life or death yet I'm not being a brat!"

"Like I care about your brother, friends! I espicelly don't care about you!" ... I-I... I feel a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Your not my weapon, I'm not your mister, and I'm certainly not your counter part!" He stairs at me as if shocked to see me cry and my words. I am too.

"Buttercup..."

* Craasssh!*

"SORRY TO RAIN ON YOUR PRIDE BUT IM HERE TO GET SOMETHING!" A Witch I think, yells. I'm grabbed by my arm by tentacle.

"LET HER GO!" Butch yells. I struggle to get out. It then grabs me with another one by my waist and let's my arm go.

"LET HER GO!" Maka yells and then uses a scythe to cut off a tentacle. Not then one I'm in... -_-.

"Good day..." That voice...

"HIM" I yell, but how?!

"Wow you are smart. Here I am thinking you're just muscle." Him says with that gay voice of his. (I hope I don't hurt anyone's feelings. I have a friend who- never mind.)

"Hey dick face! Check this out!" Virus yells. She's... a weapon too!?

"Nope!" Him says then grabs Butch. Great now me and Butch are both in the same position.

"HIM, PUT THEM DOWN!" Momoko yells Him shakes his head like a child. "WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED THEM?!"

"Let's see... I red streagth and power! I need a soul of puff!" Him says madly.

"*sigh* Him can we all argue outside? I mean poor... Kidd!" Liz ask/say... o_0. Her wish comes true we move outside. I may not have my weapon but I still have flying skills and strength!

*Powered Buttercup*

I easily get out of the tentacle. I race to Butch who still doesn't know I'm out... Dumb ass. I grab Butch or should I say pull Butch out. I'm starting to feel weak. I start to race down to the ground. I can't seem to fly! I see a pink strike fly to me and Butch then a blue one. We decent carefully to the ground. We then all just seem to turn back.

"W-we los-" but before I could say anything.

"He's gone! Good." Momoko says.

"Pinky!" I yell, Momo glares at me.

"We're no longer The Powerpu-" I feel dizzy. Miyako crashes to ground then Momo. I see Brick and Boomer grab them. What's that 'thing in the back? Virus... is she binging carried-

"Ahhhhhh!" My head... It hurts!

"No more..." I mumble to myself. Holding back tears. The pain travels through my body.

"Yo guys! We need to get them help somewhere!" Someone yells. For sure the girls fainted. I barely can keep my stance.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Boomer ask. I nod awkwardly but he's to worried to notice. I attempt to walk, but I can't go that fast.

"Come on Kaoru!" Maka yells. My version is blurry. I hear steps coming closer to me. Or are those mine?

"Kaoru?" Butch I think ask. I look up sure enough it's him.

"Butch..." Is the last thing I could say. I yell in pain again. Then fall to the ground. I blackout.

~Maka's house~

"So everyone comfortable?" Huh we're I'm I? Is this a dream? No... I'm awake for sure. I think...

"Yes, but um before you tell us and stuff can I say something?...Um don't you think we should put Kaoru on a bed, I mean aren't you tiered of holding her?" Tusbaki ask.

"No, I'm not." Keniji says. I should keep pretending I'm asleep. Wait I'm in Keniji's arms!? No, don't think about it or you'll blush.

"So... One day as all of us were just walking. Then strange white light was aiming to some kids and to protect them we covered them. Thus making us the Powerpuff girls Z!" Momokosays I her 'I'm a hero' voice.

"Any way... This Him guy was trapped some were... I'm not even sure were. Yet it turns out that when those lights came out he woke up I'm guessing. See the lights both black and white came from a chest that they threw in the water became a glacier. Thousands of years later the weather all over the world was weird. So Ken; someone we know, saw the glacier and blew it up. The weather was back to normal. Ken and the Professor thought they fixed it till they saw the lights." Miyako says.

"Um.. So why is he called 'Him'?" Soul ask.

"He's name was so bad we called him, Him'." Akio explained.

"So you killed him and now he's back?" Maka ask.

"Sorta... See we had to give up or powers to trap him and when we did there was no way he'd escape. How we stayed with our powers, I don't know..." Miyako says.

"Thats it!" Momoko says. She ask Maka for paper. I then hear her scrabbling.

"Done! Ok now see here? This is Tokyo, and this is us!"

"Why do I have antennas?" Miyako ask.

"Grrrr... I didn't have time! Anyway... Him probably caused the machine to explode. Has anybody notice Pouhie isn't here also! He probably hid in Pouchie or something. He can be here cause he was never defided here!" Momoko states. Wow, she's right! Wait a minute...

"Him couldn't come back on our earth, so how is it possible for him to be here?!" Akio ask as if reading my mind.

"Easy, when the portal was open he could probably come back down to the earth. That's maybe could be why he came here too. He couldn't be to far from the portal!" Maka says.

"Because he didn't have a form he took Pouches..." Momoko adds. We all and I mean even Black Star stay quiet. After a minute or two Butch speaks up.

"I suggest we kill him!" Kenjij says as if really mad too. His grip tightens around me.

"Really?" Momoko says.

"Momoko-san we don't have choice. All he'll do is go some where else and hurt them!" Miyako snaps. That's the first time she's snapped like that well there was that one time...

"How?" Momoko ask. Everyone stays quiet.

"Maybe it's best if we decide tomorrow." Liz says yawning.

Miyako (P.O.V)

I can't believe I snapped at Momoko-chan! I feel so bad! But my anger got a hold of me and I couldn't help it! I mean, when I saw Kaoru I wanted to smack Him! I mean he was hurting her! And I won't let anyone else have to feel so weak cause you can't help a friend!

"Miyako?"

"Huh?"

"Miyako?!"

"W-what Boomer?"

"You spaced out and you got me worried." Boomer says nicely.

"I was thinking... How... um... You know I... *sigh* agreeing to kill Him..."

"Haha, Miyako it's ok! I knew we had to at some point. I thought you were brave in you know standing up for Butch." I blush at Boomers comment.

"A-Thank you."

Momoko (P.O.V)

I can't think of plan! I'm the leader and I have to have a plan, anything! I have to think hard... Ok let's see last time we beat him with the cold. Yet it was cool outside and dark. He made no comment about it. Could he be getting help? And what's up with the tentacles?

"Earth to Momoko!" Wha...

"O-oh s-sorry." That was embarrassing. I wonder why Butch wanted to kill Him? I do too but... I wonder how that idea came along. Then again, he is the most violent ruff. Maybe he was mad at Him for hurting Kaoru! If that's true then aw!

"Momo!"

"Wha- ugh sorry..."

"Are you thinking about Him?"

"Kind of, Brick." He gives me a confused face.

"I was but then I was think about what Keniji said." I explain plainly to him. (I'm happy you can read this and not hear it cause that would be confusing, you know him or Him.)

"I was thinking that too" he says.

"We should rest."

"Yea... good night." He kisses me on the cheek then leaves to his room. I think my face is more red then a tomato! *giggle*

Kaoru (P.O.V)

Ugh... I hate school even here! It sucks! Oh and guess what there 'high school years' are FIVE! Five fuck'n years. So that means if we actually stay here that long one more year of high school! I'm in my 3rd hour or 3rd class. Ugh I hate this zombie dude.

*riiinnngg!*

Finally! I'm heading to lunch right now. Yesterday I keeped it up even to the house. Butch- I mean Keniji layed me down in me bed and... I was so tiered so I fell asleep. So for now the girls and others don't know that I know the whole... Thing.

"Kaoru over here!" I hear Maka and Momoko yell. They snapped me out of thoughts.

"Hey guys..." I say and sit in the only empty sit. Next to Butch. Great... Not! I hope they don't bring up the birthday thing.

"Yo, Kaoru!" Soul yells.

"Huh?"

"Ugh we've been trying to get you to listen to us!" Momoko yells.

"We'll congrats you got everyone's." I say while snickering.

"So what do you want for your B-day!" Momoko says ignoring my comment. *groan* So much for hope.

"I-I don't want anything..." I responded. Everyone at the table even Kidd who doesn't care for others opinions has a shocked/confused face.

"N-Noting!" Miyako says with tears already forming on the corners of her eyes.

"Keniji can you get her out of it." Maka ask Butch. He sighs then takes my hand. I try to pull away but his grip only tightens. We walk to a balcony were he grabs me by the waste. I can feel my face heat up.

"Kaoru I won't let go till you tell me that your ready to tell the others what you want!" Butch says. With an attitude too. I guess I have no choice but to use Virus method of getting out of th-

"VIRUS!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I saw her right before I blacked out, but even there when I fell she didn't come. She would always come for any of us ,anything even more when were in danger or sick.

"What are you 'talking' about or should I say blow my ear drums out!" I need to find her!

Virus...

Virus: Shorter then I've done.

Brick: yup, but in our case that's great!

Boomer: hey um where's Kat?

Butch: Yea I haven't heard you talk about her.

Virus: She's being a fag. But I know she'll break, she can't ignore me!

Rrbz: ...

~rate and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Him?

**Chapter 8: Finding Him?**

disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls Z and Soul Eater just this plot.

Last time: Him is back! Kaoru's B-Day is soon but she don't care. Virus is missing!

Virus: Let's get started! shall we?

Momoko (P.O.V)

"Missing!" How did I not notice! I mean she's always there! Always!

"Wait... Is this bad or good?" I ask.

"How can you say that?! This is horrible!" Miyako says while already in tears.

"Yea Momo she saved our life once." Kaoru says supporting Miyako. *sigh*

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"We're very sorry about your loss." Maka says.

"She's not dead! Right...?" Kaoru snaps but then calms down.

"*Why don't we ask Lord Death?" Tusbaki suggest.

~In the death room (idk I think it was that.)

"Hey, hey what's up?!" Shin ask. Lord Death sounds more scarier then Shin.

"Lord Death I have to ask you something." Maka says and Death nods.

"Our friend 'Virus' has gone missing." Maka says in a sad tone. The room felt gloomy again. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I felt Brick hold me from behind and I couldn't help but bury my self in his chest.

"I *sniff* h-hope she's o-ok." I muffle.

"I could search for her soul..." Lord Death says. I call him this cause to me the other name sounds more scary. Wait I'm off topic.

"She doesn't have soul." Kaoru says.

"S-she doesn't?" Maka ask.

"Yea Kaoru since when did she 'not have a soul." I ask.

"She didn't tell you?" Miyako ask.

"Wait she really dosen't ?" Kidd asked.

"No... She's hollow... literally..." Kaoru says. She uses her bangs to cover eyes.

"I remember when she told the story I couldn't believe it. Or stop crying. Why didn't the Professor tell us." Miyako says while also looking down.

"But how-

"We need to find her! We know well that Him hates the cold." Kaoru interrupts.

"What's the hotest place that's not far from here?" Miyako ask. Maka shrugs.

"There is one place but it takes forever on foot." Soul says.

"I know where we can get wheels." Kaoru says.

"Where is this place?" Maka ask.

"Remember when you were trying to find Crona. I saw it. It got direct sun light almost all day . I could barely step there." Soul says.

"Let's go!" I announce.

"B-but we're in school." Maka says.

"And?" Kidd says. Maka sighs then agrees to go. But last night he didn't comment on the cold. I hope he is there but I hope Virus isn't there suffering.

~ at Virus's house.

"In the garage!" Kaoru says. Virus told me her password and I put it in. Not simple if you ask me. I open it and find 4 motorcycles. One Pink with a heart. One blue with a bubble. And one green with a star. They all have some black and spikes. Virus has all the Rrbz symbols and Ppgz symbols. And our colors.

With black and spikes too.

"I'll drive hers, you guys and your partners will go in your own motorcycles. Kidd and Black star can get there really fast." Maka says. I can't get it out of my mind, how Virus told them and not me. How can she not have a soul? If she didn't have a soul then why does she have feelings? And why didn't she tell me! She probably doesn't trust me.

"I'm guessing the pink is yours?" Huh What?

"Oh...um... I think." I say to Brick. He gets in front of me and I'm behind him. I never learned how to drive so does it matter? I would probably crash anyway with all this thinking

"Let's go!" Miyako says. Also ridding behind Raiden. I look over at Kaoru who is also in the back. She doesn't say anything, is just lost in thought. I'm worried about her, she always keeps emotions to her self.

"Ready?" Brick ask.

"Yep!" A least I have Brick who I know won't lie to me. And of course not keep secrets from me. (sure...)

Kaoru (P.O.V)

"Yep!" I hear Momoko yell. The were all off. Shit I'm falling! I grab on to Butch, scratch that I kind of 'hug' him from the back.*sigh*

"What's wrong?!" Butch yells but be cause were on the motorcycle the others are on there own conversation.

"Noting!" I yell back.

"Come on tell me!" He yells.

"Like you said you self, 'I•Don't• care• about• you." I yell.

"I... I'm...*sigh* I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was going to tell you before,but... you went to your room."

"I'm supposed to believe that?!"

"...no...but like you said, 'Your•not•my•weapon,•I'm•not•your mister,•and•I'm•certainly•not•your•counter•part'" He yells.

"And I'm still not." I mumble.

"*sigh* I heard that."

"...yea..." After that we both stayed quiet. Virus isn't the only thing in my mind. So is the fact that Him wanted 'us'. What if its a trap? I have to risk it! For Virus! For all of us. I hav-

"There!" Maka yells at the top of her lungs. We all come to stop right in front of a castle. Flames lit all around it but not one way which is the entrants.

"Soul." Maka says. Soul nods and transforms his weapon form. The others do the same. Bubbles carrying a huge bat that look deep in goth. Spikes all over it and dark blue. Brick is as red as blood in his sword form. Then black metal.

"Why won't you guys transform?" Tusbaki ask.

"I can't." Butch says. It almost looks as if its hard for him to talk.

"Me and Soul once had a problem were we weren't under-"

"He means he can't transform." I say. "Start making a plan. I need to try something." They nod and get right to work.

"Butch." Butch looks back at me and walks to me. He stands in front of me. His hands in his pockets. Barley looking up.

"Before this shit, Virus told me that maybe... Maybe I'm the weapon." I say. Butch shrugs, he's mad at me. Why wouldn't he be? Even I'm mad at me. I sit on the floor, meditating. I sense a flash. The next I know I'm on the floor, no. More like I'm looking at it from a dark room, pitch black. Wait I'm I... In weapon form?

"Kaoru you did it." Butch says then picks me up. "Your those sticks with the chain then the spike ball. I can't remember the name. (I seriously can't remember the name.)

"Oh." I then sense the light again. I'm still weapon form.

"A... What are you? Your like a spear with two very sharp ends. Some spikes but one space in the middle is clear. Your in the end part." He explains. I attempt to turn back but I end up being the spike ball, chain, stick thing- let's call it a... Spike Ball. Yea just that for now. The other a Two Sided Spear. Yea I know right, I'm so fuck'n creative! I then turn back to my self.

"Good for you." Butch mumbles.

"I was right you know? Your not my weapon, but my mister. Butch Jojo, can I be your counterpart again?" I ask. I know a bit cheesy, but oh well...

"Buttercup, is my counterpart. But... I guess I am your mister." Butch says, smirking. But then to a frown." But I'm noting more. Maybe a 'friend' but that's it." I give him a frown. But slowly nod then transform to a Spike Ball. Butch picks me up, no wait he can't, he's struggling. Maka said something about this, not just now but before too. In class.

"Butch."

"What?" Butch says while giving up on the whole using me thing.

"I forgive you." I say. He looks shocked I could tell it in his eyes. Cause he always has an unreadable face, it's only natural that I read his eyes.

"I... Whatev- I don't ca-" But he just can't say anything. I transform back. I then give him a hug. He doesn't do anything. I let go and take a step backwards.

I transform again, to the spike ball. Butch then picks me up with out a struggle at all, but instead almost like I would with my hammer... very easy.

"Hey guys." Butch says while walking towards them. They see me with completely shocked faces. Butch picks up there notes with his other hand. "You want us to stay in the middle?"

"Huh? Oh um yea since his after you guys. If we have to separate then you will go with Soul and Maka." Akio (Brick) says. Ok...

"Let's go in." I say. We all nod and step in. Here goes noting.

* * *

Virus: I think I need to involve Miyako more.

Kathy: Yes! I love her!

Virus: Ok I'll keep her the same.

Kathy: I know how to make you agree with me...

Virus:...r-review and rate...run!

Kathy: hehehe...


	9. Chapter 9: Castle truoble - Part 1

**Chapter 9: Castling trouble Part 1!**

Virus: Let's just start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff Girls Z.

Virus: After I just say something...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Miyako (P.O.V)**

Him likes warmth right? No! It's so cold. I'm so happy that in the back of the Motorcycle there was different thing for any emergency. But in the back of Virus's there were only weapons... I have to talk to her later.

"Ok, Black star -Tusbaki you guys go ahead. Kidd -Liz -Patty, you guys need to check out for any secret passage ways. Momoko -Akio, you guys go left and Miyako -Raiden go with them. Keniji -Kaoru you guys go ahead. Me and Soul while go up these stairs." Maka says.

"Wait." Kaoru says then takes out bag."In here are your belts. Virus was making them for you guys and it looks like she finished. No, you can't transform, but we can communicate. Ok?" Everyone nods. They each get handed one. Each one the color of there eyes. Some the same color. While... not really.

"Ready?" Momo- Blossom ask.

"Hai." And with that were off. It's so cold even with the sweater. What's wrong with Him!?

"Hey, um Bubbles." Oh Right I'm carrying Boomer.

"Yes?"

"Look over there, there's a door. We should check it out." I nod and go in. I hear clicking sound. I try to open the door but it won't work!

"Bubbles the walls!" Huh? Oh no were trapped and the walls are moving in!

"We have to break the wall!" Boomer yells. I-I can't concentrate, I hit the wall with a Boomer. The wall breaks, thank goodness! Wait did that hurt Boomer!

"Good job!" Boomer says. What he's ok!? A least now I don't have to worry.

**Maka (P.O.V)**

"I think this is bullshit." Soul says.

"If he was so bad then why didn't they kill him?" I say. "I just don't believe he's as evil as they say he is."

"hehehe...watch and learn." Huh? I wonder what that was...

"You know what else I know is a lie?" Soul ask.

"Easy, that the girl doesn't have a soul." I say.

"Exactly. I mean, come on '**no**' soul?" Soul says.

"What's so scary about the guy any way?" I ask. A shadow appears in front of then once cleared a red guy is there.

"Nice outfit!" Soul yells.

"Yes it is just adorable." It says. The almost double sounding voice sends chills down my back. It's so creepy...

"Who are you?" I ask.

"HIM!" Then I see Momo running passed us and try's to slice it.

"Missed me!" Him teases. "So Maka Alburn you wanna see what I can do? Boo!"

"Ahh!"... Where... Where I'm I?

"Maka are you ok?" Tusbaki?

"Huh...um yea." I'm at school... at lunch? Where's Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Virus? Or there partners?

"Um... Where's Momoko?" I ask.

"Who?" Kidd ask. Was it a dream? No... was it?

"So Maka... how did the date go?" Liz ask.

"What..." What are they talking about?

"Hey, babe" Soul says then pulls me to a kiss. Wha!?

"That's enough." Kidd says while rolling his eyes. "It wasn't even symmetrical."

"Haha, what ever you say." Soul says. What? Um... was it a dream. if it was how do I even react? Is this good if may be it never happened, or should I be sad.

"Um... Have you seen Miyako or Kaoru?" I ask. They give me a puzzled look. "How about Virus?"

"No, are they new?" Tusbaki ask.

"THEY SHALL BE AMAZED BY THE-" I can't help but punch him. Like Kaoru... Ugh it had to be real. Was it though? They don't remember a thing. So do I pertained not to, too?

"Nice punch!" Huh Raiden? I could of sworn I heard his voice.

"Wow... Nice one Maka." Soul says.

"But I thought it was 'Maka Chop' not punch." Liz says. While Patty is on the floor laughing.

"Um...no I um... K-Kaoru showed me how to throw a punch." I say.

"I need to meet these people." Stain says out of no where.

"Huh? Oh um... Yea..." I say.

"Let's go to class." Kidd says. Ok... As we walk to class Soul pulls me aside. Where on the balcony.

"Maka how come you didn't tell me about your new friends?" Soul ask me. I can't tell him that I don't know if there real.

"I-I-

"You look as if you couldn't sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" he ask concern. I can't call fit a nightmare can I? I want to think of it as a dream cause if it did happen all those people would of been hurt. I guess this way is better.

"Yea... But I'm ok now. I'm glad... It was a dream." _Lie. _I was sad. It was still so much fun. Having new friends was a blast! But I almost think I'm going crazy, was it real?

"That's go-

*crash!*

For some reason a giant robot was there along with... A werewolf? They were smashing buildings and everything was on fire. But we weren't in Death City. I saw 3 lights, wait a minute does were the girls.

"GET OUT OF OR HOME!" I think that was Kaoru er... I mean Buttercup. This can't be there home!

"Maka!" Soul yells. Soul had a metal bar that was going through his stomach and he crashed to the ground. I run over him.

"Soul!" I yell. His hand turns into his weapon. It's right around my throat.

"Nope." He says.

*slice*

"MAKA!" Huh?

"S-soul?" What I'm I doing? My hand was metal and was aiming for Soul's face. Tears make my vision blury.

"I think she's back! Her eyes are normal." Soul says. What are they talking about? I turn around to find the hallway we were in, now all scratched and everything ripped. Momoko is on the floor holding her side, Brick next to her.

"Momoko! I-I'll call the other-"

"No use, no one will answer." Brick says.

"Did I do this?" I ask.

"Yes you di-"

"Brick! No, she didn't it was one of Him's tricks! It wasn't her. Trust me I know when someone is under Him's command." Momoko says. Brick looks down to the floor and stay's quiet. We her foot steps racing toward us.

"Whoa... What happened here?" Black star says. "Momoko are you ok?"

"Oh no, Miyako and Kidd are the only ones with a health kit." Tusbaki says.

"Let's try calling them a- wait Kaoru and Keniji went through the same hallway as you, where are they?" I ask.

"We didn't see anyone." Tusbaki says.*sigh* I close my eyes and search for there souls. Wait...

"It looks like there in a room together... Kidd, Miyako, and Keniji soul's look like there desperate to... I can't tell. But Liz, Patty, Raiden, and Kaoru look like there lost in a hallway not to far. Liz is scared so is Raiden, Patty looks...happy, Kaoru... No... I can't she was in front and got to far. I can't sense her... This place is huge. I think there on the third floor." I explain.

"You can read souls... Wait this place was only two stories, how can the be on the third floor?" Momoko ask.

"Down..." I say.

"Brick I think you should carry Momoko so she can come. It could be dangerous if you guys stay here wounded." Soul says. Right... So the dream... Nah it was noting they don't need to know. But what about where they live?

**Raiden (P.O.V)**

"I can't believe your so calm!" Liz yells at Kaoru. We're all together and alone. Some part of the wall in a roon came crashing down and our misters fell. When they did we slipped under before the wall fully fell, with out wanting to and we got trapped on the other side. But the roof came crashing down and we barely made it out through the door. So were looking for the others and a way to them. They won't respond our compact calls.

"I don't know... I mean think about it, Him once made a guy who was about to go insane with stress do what he wanted. So we need to keep our sanity. Besides... I'm not afraid of the ghost..." Kaoru says then uses a creepy voice in the end only to scare Liz more.

"S-stop it!" Liz says.

"Hahahaha Your scaring Liz! Hahahaha"

"Patty..." I mumble in an irritated tone. I need to find my Bubbles! Cause it's so creepy in here! So she's probably scared too!

"Boomer not you too." Kaoru says.

"I-I can't help it." I say.

"Whatever... Hey guys! Maybe if we make our own path we won't run in to anymore traps." Kaoru says. Liz nods then Patty transforms. We start blowing through a wall and realize if we went thorough that door, we would of been sliced in half.

"We just need Brick, Soul, and Tusbaki and we would make a perfect weapon team." Kaoru says.

"Yep, we can handle our selfs!" Liz say gaining confidants. Liz and Patty start there own little conversation.

"Hey um Kao-Buttercup?"

"What is it Boomer?"

"Ok...um... Are you mad at Butch?" Buttercup stays quiet.

"I...um... your brother is, complicated."

"Yea I guess you could say that. I mean I wouldn't blame him with his break up and all."

"What?! Oops!"

"I-I um...*sigh* him and Brick were going out with the Punks. But Brute thought Butch cheated on him cause he was buying flowers and never told or gave them to her. She waited sometime to see if they were ruined and he had to buy more, but... He never did."

"Flowers..." Butters mumbles.

"Yea, and the weird part is that they were called Buttercups." I say. Buttercup stops in place with a shocked face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I" Buttercup try's to hide her blush. "I got those flowers..."

"Really!?"

"Yea... I'll tell you the story. But be warned Virus has weird ways. So...

Flash back

Karou (P.O.V)

"Please!" Virus yells at Momo.

"No! Your going!" Kathy yells and take Virus not the ear.

"Virus... Eggy doesn't she want to go!?" Momoko ask her self.

"Let's go to the Mall!" Miyako shouts. Ian's I blame the fact that they opened a unicorn store."

"Oh right, it's time!" Momko yells.

"Ugh... So much commotion for some- for an amazing sale." I say. Last time I said 'some sale' I got lesson on it. in other Words Kathy graves my ear too.

"I know! Let's go get Kathy! Then make Kathy make Virus go!" Momoko squeals then they race down stairs. *sigh*

*beep* *beep*

"OH COME ON PROFESSOR I'M UP STAIRS!" I yell at the professor who is quivering in fear. I check and see the Rowdy ruffs on it. Better then them coming back and forcing me to the Mall.

*Powered Buttercup*

I race down to location to see the girls just got there too. Boomer and Brick are teasing the girls, Boomer making Bubbles blush. Virus is sneaking behind them. But there a bit father. Huh? Where's Butch?

"Hey." *gasp* I turn around to see noting. What the... *smack!* Ugh...

"Fuck..." I mumble to myself. He hit my head and I'm bleeding... I feel dizzy... *black out*

"Huh..." Where I'm I? An ally...

"Your awake!" Butch?

*scattering sound*

"Wha..." I feel someone give me a peek on the cheek then I feel wind. The same one for when some one is flying off. There's flowers on the floor in front of me with a note.

'Buttercups

for my

Buttercup'

"Who..." I read the other side and it has 'Jojo' on it.

"But which..." I mumble.

"BUTTERCUP!" I hear Virus yell. I get up and don't feel my head bleeding.

"Thanks." I say then fly off to them.

"Buttercup! I need to ask you! Do you have a tatto?" Virus ask.*sigh*

"Hey what are those flowers in your hand?" Miyako ask.

"I...um...found them... I like them... A lot."

Flash back end "

"Aw!" Liz says.

"W-what the fu-"

"When Raiden said 'oops' we had to listen in." Liz says.

"*sigh*... Butters that was so romantic!" I say. She puts her hand over her ears. Me, Liz and Patty talk about our favorite parts.

Butch/Keniji (P.O.V)

"How could I let her go!?" I yell while punching the wall.

"Butch please clam down." Bubbles says.

"Your only wasting your energy. We need to find a way out." Kidd says. I'm trying to keep me cool which in my case, is hard.

"I'm sure there fine. There really smart, and Buttercup is strong" Bubbles says.

"She's right we should stay positive." Kidd says. Then closes his eyes. "Let's meditate, I mean... we already checked the walls and roof, plus we can't break through."

"He's right Butch. Oh I know while he does that I'll tell you some of the stories involving Kaoru!" Miyako whispers then drags me away a bit so Kidd can meditate.

"There was this one time were we looking for her after a battle with you guys."

(For this there are gonna be some short stories in here so every time you see That means there cutting in from present day.)

Flash Back:

Bubbles/Miyako (P.O.V)

"Where is she!?" Blossom yells. "Me and the girls call this 'Flower day'

"Beats me... Oh I know! BUTTERCUP!" Virus says. A few moments later and Buttercups light comes toward us.

"Buttercup! I need to ask you. Do you have a tattoo?" Virus says.

"Hey what are those flowers in your hand?" I ask.

"I...um...found them... I like them... a lot." She says.

'_Tacos?'_

"Momoko-chan! How could you..." I yell.

"I'm sorry..." Momko says.

"For shame!" Virus yells.

"Hey, what's up?" Kaoru ask.

"I can't believe you did that!? Hey Kaoru! I mean what the fuck Momoko!?" Virus yells.

"Hey, no cursing!" I yell at Virus. "Hello Kaoru-chan."

"I said I was sorry! Hey Kaoru." Momoko says.

"Guys I brought th-

"How could you forget Momo!?" Virus yells.

"Guy-

"Now what...*sniff*" I say.

"GIRLS! I BROUGHT THE TACOS!" Kaoru yells.

"W-wait what?" Momko says.

"Remember today, at school?" Kaoru says.

"Oh! Yea you got the food today..." Virus says.

"*sigh* Why..." Kaoru mumbles while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Just for tacos?" Butch ask. I nod yes.

'_Dress up_'

"Come on Kaoru!" Momoko squeals.

"Come on Virus! You both will look adorable!" I say.

"No get away!" Kaoru yells. Virus who was making something out of sticks and grass and other plants picked it up. It was a cross, although I don't know much about it, she says it takes demons away.

"Die demons!" She says holding it up to me and Momoko. Kaoru fall back wards in pure laughter and so dose Virus.

"Gr... I know! How about I tell your 'friend' about Mitch. Huh Kaoru?" Momko teases. Kaoru eyes go wide.

"How about I tell Brick about your crush?" Kaoru yells.

"Why you... I know..." Momoko says in a creepy tone. She searches through her purse and take something out while smirking. She shoves it in Kaoru's face. Kaoru has a scarlet red blush and sighs in defeat.

"Virus..." Kaoru mumbles.

"I understand... I don't want to be alone so I guess I'll *gulp* dress up..." Virus says while shivering.

(End of flash back)

"Wait who's Mitch?" Butch ask. I was about to open me mouth to tell him but then we heard a huge crash.

"What was that!?" Kidd says while waking from his trans." Wait I could see souls... I think... Its the others!"

Boomie!?

* * *

Virus: so... That was good.

Brick: That was horrible

Butch: Hey how come I'm not weapon!?

Maka: So I was...You know...

Virus: Yup!

Rate and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Castle trouble - Part 2

**Chapter 10: Castling trouble Part 2!**

Virus: I don't own The Powerpuff girls Z or Soul Eater!

Ok so... Last time, Maka learned that maybe Him is more scarier then she thinks. Miyako, Kidd and Keniji (Butch) got separated from there weapons.

Ok so... Enjoy!

Part 2

Kaoru (P.O.V)

*Boom!*

"What was that?" Liz says hesitantly.

"I don't know but it's best if we move more quickly." I suggest.

"But what if its the others?" Raiden ask.

"We're blowing up ways through, do you really think there gonna make another path?" Liz says. "Patty."

"Right." Party says then transforms.

"H-hey Patty can we talk about something that isn't gonna get me scared?" Liz ask. Patty nods then starts talking about nails or some shit.

"Hey um Kaoru?" Raiden whispers to me.

"What?"

"A-are you... I mean Miyako told me about...and you know Keniji...a-and you...um..." Ugh this boy!

"Boomer." I say sternly

"Sorry...*sigh* what I was trying to say was... That maybe after we go home maybe Butch will-"

"I don't think we're going home." I interrupt.

Momoko (P.O.V)

!

"Guys!" I yell.

"I-Is Raiden with you guys?" Everyone pauses the greeting and looks at Miyako.

"Wait, you mean you aren't with them? I saw there souls and they weren't far at all." Maka says.

"That was a while ago." Akio says.

"The celling came down like a wall and split us." Kidd says.

"We have to break through it then. Cause this is the main hallway meaning, it's connected with the rest of the hallway being only passage way." I say.

"Ok, but let's hurry! What if there in trouble were the only ones with health kits." Miyako says.

"Speaking of health kits..." Tusbaki says while pointing at me.

"Oh no! After we fix you up will we go!" Miyako says in a stern voice.

"Ok..." I say while sweat dropping.

Kaoru (P.O.V)

"I can tell you one thing! We're going back... I haven't lost hope!" Raiden yells at me tears fills his eyes. Liz and Patty stop at there tracks and watch from a distance.

"I'm not saying I lost hope! I just... The Professor is smart and good but it takes time. So JUST in case we do stay here long, I suggest we try to get used to it so we don't end up insane." I say.

"Oh... W-while is it ok if we still talk about as if we were. Only now we've accepted to be patient?" I nod to him yes.

"Ok." I say." Now what were you saying?"

"Oh um... I was saying that maybe when we go back, Butch will break up with Brute and Brick with Berserk. Of course I never went out with Bra-"

"So Brick's cheating on Momoko!?" I ask.

"Well... That's why we were going to the Professors lab, cause Brick wanted to be sure Blossom would say yes. You know in order to break up with Berserk and have a good reason. I was also gonna ask Bubb- I mean Miyako to the park. Butch... was just tagging along. Brute was at work, she's a tattoo artist." Raiden explains.

"Oh good I was gonna give Brick a piece of my mind." I say as clear as I can.

"I remember when Brute said that she was gonna put there names on Butch's back.*laughs* That's in like two days I think." Two days? So they started to go out the day of my Birthday? So the years they didn't show up was probably cause they were with there girlfriends and not hanging with us for 'respect'? A-and Boomer probably stopped coming cause his brothers or there girlfriends/ also Brat convinced him not too.

"Hey, Boomer why didn't come anymore?" I ask. Boomer has an unsure face.

"B-butch convinced me not too." He admits. Butch? Why would he?

"You realized how much Bubbles missed you, don't you?" I ask. Raiden face lightens up and blushes a bit.

"Really!" I nod yes. He's lost in thought after that. I will use that as an excuse to go faster, 'just to hit Butch'.

"Come on guys, most likely they think we took the stairs down. So let's hurry so it won't be a wild goose chase." I say, that could work too.

"Right!" They say and we all race to the stairs.

Akio (P.O.V)

"What the fuck?" I say as we see a _tunnel_ or a giant hole. It looks like it was blown up in order to be built.

"They were here!" Kidd says. "Liz and or Patty probably made this."

"So were getting close?" I ask.

"The edges are cold so, no were not. We have to move faster." Kidd says.

"just..." We here a voice pretty much as loud as a very, very quiet whisper.

"Kaoru..." Momoko says. She's healing well, good.

"You think?" Keniji ask.

"It has to be." Momoko says. "I'd know here yell from anywhere."

"It could be trick." Maka says.

"Most likely not. Him is horrible but hates to be really messy and that's what this 'tunnel' is." Momoko says.

"Let's run through it so we can catch up." Soul says. We all nod and start running. I look at the rooms now with a hole blown through, have so many death traps. And like my Momo said he's not that messy. Plus he wouldn't destroy his own traps.

"Wait." Kidd says then feels the walls. "We're close."

"I-I see there souls... all determined but lost in thought. There running down the stairs... There near the bottom floor... There on the bottom floor...there resting..." Maka says. We already know what to do. We all race down stairs.

"*huff* *puff* w-were here..." Is all I can say.

"Let's surprise them." Miyako whisper/yells.

"Wait...why is there blood here..." I say...

*crash!*

"Ahhhhhh!" Huh who-

"KAORU!" We crash through the doors to find the others bloody and on the ground. Patty is out Liz is barely holding on and yelling at Patty to get up. Raiden is trying to get up and looks like his trying to get something.

"Boomer-Kun what happened!?" Miyako yells. This snaps Raiden out of his state and limps to Miyako.

"W-e *grnt* thought you guys would be down h-ere all ready so we...ahh!... we did and..." Liz can't say anything else. Kidd race over to feel Patty's pulse and sighs in relief.

"Where's Buttercup?" Keniji ask.

"..._'it_' took her...it's not just Him, there's '_it_' and maybe another." Raiden says then falls to the floor breathing heavy.

"I-it went like this...

Flash Back

Liz (P.O.V)

"Ok... Let's get a breather." I say.

"Right." They all say, also tiered out.

*rumbling*

"W-what was that?" Raiden ask. Kaoru gets up and walk a bit into the darkness. She comes racing back.

"Up stairs now!" Se yells. She makes her arm to chain with a spiky ball at the end. Boomer makes his hand to a blade. I transform, Patty holds me.

"Start running up! I'll hold '_it_' back for a while, run!" Kaoru yells. Were running but we all know we have to help. We're about to go to the door when it flys open and Kaoru's bleeding; her arm cut up.

"I-I know I heard Pinky yell for us. We have to go through!" Kaoru yells. Tears racing down her cheeks. We all crash through the door...

(End of flash back)

"I-I remember hearing Kidd yell in pain, Soul yelling for Maka... I-I remember all the blood. I remember Kaoru using the spike ball to crash through the head blood going everywhere. It's brain smashed. Then _it_ wasn't dead yet. B-but healing... Quickly. Kaoru used the spike and punched it in the stomach. The sides popping open. Organs flying out.

"Boomer! I remember Kaoru yelling and the Boomer running to it and slicing its arm. It throw a punch to Kaoru but she dodged and _it_ hit Patty. Then grabbed Kaoru and raced away grabbing its arm and attaching it then clawing Raiden. After that '_it_' ran...

"Stupid Kaoru!" Momoko yells. "Always taking charge even though she doesn't know about what danger it can really be!" Momoko is now in tears on the floor. I lift her bridal style in my arms. And she curls up in my chest.

"Let's go." Keiji says then starts running following the trace of blood. We follow the bloodily trail. You would think it increase or decrease but no...so much. All we can hope is that it's not Kaoru's.

"It's so much..." Momoko whispers to me also looking at the floor. I hold her closer push her head to my chest so she won't see it. And I hope we don't cross 'it's' path.

"KAORU!" Is that Virus? It sounds like her. We all don't even need to say anything but only share a quick nod and run. We're all racing to the voices. Momoko is trying to get out if my arms but I just hold her even tighter.

"Hush." Black star says. Tusbaki turns to a sword of some sort and he goes all sneak mode. We stay outside hiding in the shadows. Good luck Black star.

Black Star (P.O.V)

I sneak inside the room. The doors were barely open... BUT I COULD DO IT! NO PROBLEM! This place looks gross... There's two tubes on each side of the room. A table in the middle with all kinds of thing even organs but *tries to hold back vomit.* there 'it's' organs. Easy to tell about the size...

*foot steps*

There's a small area on the celling that's just for design but a perfect hide out. It's deep enough for me to and Tusbaki in weapon form.

"In there." I hear someone say... That voice sends chills down my back. It's so...creepy. The space on the wall near the celling I'm in has designs all over made of metal and some with holes. I look through one of them...

"Most likely her friends are nearing. You did hurt them some, right?" The creepy voice who I think is Him says.

"Yes." 'It' says. I know it's 'it' cause of the bloody ness. And there's scars that look as if there healing in the same places they side.

"Call Lucy and tell her to wash her." Him says. Kaoru's on the table and they put her to sleep.

"Yes sir." 'It' says. He walks out of the room, Him just sits in a love seat day dreaming.

"I'm here sir." I girl that looks our age with red hair comes out. One side longer then the other but both still short. Orange eyes... weird. (No she's not a puff just has eye disorders)

"Wash her up. Oh and bring me the other one." Him says. The girl nods and has 'it' carry Kaoru. 'It' looks strange...almost reminds me of big trolls from fairy tales. Only he's brown almost black colored, and both eyes are white. Just white and when you look at them it's just... weird.

"Humph." 'It' comes back with Virus in his arms. She has scratches all over her face and arms, the put her in a dress. It reaches to her feet, sleeves to her elbow. The neck line is circle shaped. But still very close to the neck. Her hair has been brushed and it looks loose not as curled but still small curls.

"Wonderful... After we have her soul she shall be our slave, like Buttercup will too. I don't think we need... I can't remember his name... Oh yes, Butch." Him says.

"I will take her to her bed then?" Ask 'it'.

"Yes, cause if the others see her here they could manage to take her." Him response. "After that go look for the others, Wacker."

I have to warn the others. I sneak out assassin style, to the others. Maka is about to speak out but I cover her mouth and motion the others to get back in the shadows. Just then Wacker who used to be 'it' comes running out looking around then running through the hallway father and father each second.

"Bmcm smtmth" I hear Maka say, I take my hand off mouth and motion them to a room Wacker already checked. Once in the room we all stil try to keep quiet.

"The name was Wacker not 'it'" I say.

"They put Virus and Kaoru to sleep and are planning to take there souls." Tusbaki says. My turn.

"They have another person but I could sense she still had a soul, also they put Virus in a black dress and I think now there washing Kaotu and also gonna put her in that dress." I say.

"After they take her soul they will be there servants." Tusbaki finishes.

"Let's go." Keniji says. Bricks about to retort when I shake my head no. We have to go now while Wacker is searching the castle. I sneak in the room and make sure it's clear. Good, I tell them to come in they also look like there gonna vomit. We walk through the doors. A long hallway... Momoko points to a big green door. We all go in while me first. Someone's in the bathroom. I look in and see the Lucy chick brushing Kaoru's hair, but Kaoru's still asleep.

"So Lucy what do you think?" A guy around our age looking too, comes out of a closet carrying Kaoru's former clothes all washed. The guy has white hair, blue eyes. Both the boy and girl look fit.

"I don't know Chris... I hate this." Lucy says. "I feel bad for the two girls. Hey, do you think there friends will come and save us too?!"

"Hopefully." Chris says. "We know where the secret paths map is. But we can't sneak in there in Hims room." Bingo.

Keniji (P.O.V)

Black star comes back to us and tells us what he heard. Then left for a map. We all walk in the bathroom, there both shocked but look relived.

"Please help us." A girls says.

"I'm Chris and this is Lucy, we need to get out of here!" Chirs whispers/yells.

"Your other friend is on the bed." Lucy says. Soul goes to Virus and carry's her on his shoulder.

"You guys can come with us." Momoko says. They jump with happiness showing all over.

"I got the map, there's one in the closet." Black star says out of no where. I grab Kaoru bridle style and carry her to the closet with the others.

"LUCY!, CHRIS!" We here Him yell, but were already on the elevator.

* ding*

We race out to our motorcycles. Soul places Virus in that little sit thing next to the motorcycle. Maka goes with Soul too. Chris and Lucy on Virus's motorcycle. We start our engines and are about to go when the doors fling open. But we don't stay a second. We just ride away, all the way to the school. Every one parks outside but I tell them that Him can see them.

"He's right lets take they to Shinigami!" Maka yells.

I lead the way and race to the death room. Everyone looking at me. But I don't care I just go faster to the death room. Where here.

"Hey he- um..." Shin is out of words. The others come in there motorcycles too.

"W-we found them." Maka says.

"Oh...will um... I guess." Shin says. Kidd brings out some mats. Four of them.

"Lay them there." Kidd says. I lay Kaoru on the edge one. Patty on the other edge and Virus next to her.

"Let's treat the wounded there Kidd says. They get started on that and I sit next to Kaoru. Kidd pulls out more mats for wounded and to rest. I put mine next to Kaoru's mat others are all around. They moved Virus and Patty to a place were they can watch them. Liz hasn't left Patty's side. I did from Karou for some time talking to the guys and stuff. Right now I'm talking to Boomer.

"So how did she act with you." I ask.

"I told her about the flowers." What!?

"What? Why did you do that." I ask. Stupid Boomer!

"She said she thought it was nice... Oh and I told her about Brute." Boomer says casually.

"Why did you do that for!?" I ask him. She probably hates me! Hopes I'm died. Or the opposite and hopes I'm alive so SHE can kill me. Then again she probably already hates me.

"S-sorry dude." Boomer says then walks to Miyako.

"I think it's time for bed!" Kidd yells. I would sleep later then this but I'm beat. I lay next to Kaoru.

"Good night..." I whisper so quietly it almost sounds like wind.

Kaoru (P.O.V)

No! Leave her alone, please! Huh... Where I'm I?

"Oh your awake!" Shin? I'm I died!?

"Your friend Virus woke up before you and changed you. The others are in there classes. I received a message from Him...his no longer looking for Keniji, but you and Virus. Virus is getting breakfast for you two." Shin adds. Me and Virus...

"Anything with the Professor?" I ask. Shin shakes his head ,no. He walks or...hops to the mirror and puts something in.

"S-Shinigami !?" Professor!

"Professor!" I say then walk in front of the mirror.

"Kaoru!- Why do you you have all those scars? And why is your hair straight!?" Ken says while starting to freak out. What my hair's straight!? Wait, that's not the problem.

"Ken. Professor.*sigh* Him's back." I say.

"For some reason Pouchie- did you say Him's back?" I explain how Him used Pouchies body. How he stole Virus. About the ball, about the attack there. About there being someone else, but I lied when I said I fainted when Wacker picked me up, that I was put to sleep cause he did this one thing on my neck.

"Interesting... So how do expect to trap Him this time?" Ken ask. I shake my head.

"This time he dies." I say. Then after that I goodbye and Shin turns it off...

"Virus." I mumble as she races inside the room. It's hard to believe I told that to the Professor, Ken and Pouchie in 5min.

"I will put the mats away." Shin says. But first brings out a table for me and Virus.

"Virus." I say as she approaches the table.

"Morn'in! Don't worry you didn't over sleep. It's...8:30 do classes just started ish." She say while laying the food out.

"Yummy look'n breakfast." I say.

"Hella yea." Virus says. We clasp our hands together and thank for the food then dig in!

"They make good food here!" Virus says then stuffs her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm saying this ,but slow down." I say.

"That reminds me. Keniji told me to tell him when you awoke." She says. She races out of the room.

"I hope she cleaned her mouth..." I mumble as I begin to take more bits. A minute or two passes by and Virus comes in. She sits down and starts to munch again.

"So..." I say while putting all the trash in a bag and begin to put hers too. "What happened?"

"Oh!

(Flash Back)

Virus (P.O.V)

Which class was it... Up stairs! Unicorns! Are fuck'n scary, I mean come on there man eating monsters!

"Is that really what is always on your mind?" I ask. Virus shrugs.

*crash!*

I fling the doors open causing everyone to look at me even Stein.

"Oh! Your opening animals! Poo I didn't get to see... Anyway where's Keniji!?" I yell. Shit we should of waited till tomorrow to attack a castle and almost get killed! Fuck.

"what's wrong with you..." I mumble

"Here..." I hear him mumble barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, your counterpart is awake and-shit! She's gonna eat my breakfast!" I yell then run out of the room.

"Hey!" Shit it's Sid.

"Yes?"

"No cursing in this school." He says.

"Eh... What ever you say, Sid the science kid!" I yell then run past him.

(End of flash back.)

"You have problems." I say to her.

"Yes but you guys still went to go look for me." She says. Good point.

"I'm gonna take this to the trash. You should get more rest." Virus says then picks up the trash and leaves. Nap, yea right.

"Kaoru!" Huh where the fu- Shou?

"Come on sis you'll be late for school!" Dia... I look towards my counter ready to pick up anything to use as a weapon- today's Saturday!

"Oh it's Saturday... Hehe sorry little sis." Dia says then piggy back rides Shou down stairs. huh...

"I should change." I say to no one in particular. My hair is straight? Not bad... Let's see. Shorts, that reach my knees. A dark green tank top that hugs my curves, and...this black jacket that stops right under my breast. The sleeves are rolled to my elbows. Huh? That's weird my tank top had leaves on it giving an earthy feeling...weird. I race down stairs put on my tennis shoes, grab an apple and my board the I leave.

*ring*

"Yo." I say to who ever is calling.

"P-park now. Miyako bumped into someone and thinks Miyako was trying to make fun of h- LEAVE HER ALONE!" Momo.

"I'll be right there I'm just around the block." I say then hang up. When I get there I know exactly who it is... the punks. Brute is obvious with the tattoos Raiden told that she wa- wait no he didn't... What?

"Kaoru!" Momoko yells. I race to her standing next to her. I look back to find Miyako on the ground her bleeding from her face. She looks like the time when we slipped under the wall, all scared and f- No that never happened. Did it.

"So... Your Kaoru? If your so tough then go ahead and punch me." Brat says. I don't want trouble but if I tell them that then I'm in big trouble.

"Bitch, I'd slap you but I don't want to get sluty, hoe all over me." I say. I hear people laughing all around us. Brute gets mad and throughs a punch. I catch it with my hand then flip her over.

"Fuck off!" I yell. Then walk to Miyako, I hand her a band aid since I skate a lot I could get scraps. So I'm prepared.

"Kaoru watch out!" Momoko yells. Just then Berserk has a metal pole among for me. Naturally I put up my arm in defense. But my arm transforms to a metal spear. I remember when I found I could- wait... No. T-that never happened... did it?

"What the hell are you?" Berserk ask in complete shock.

"One hell if a friend!" I yell then push her back. I turn my hand back to normal. Miyako already is with Momo telling her what happened.

"This isn't real..." I mumble. "Dia went mad. We were at the Professors then..."

"This isn't REAL!" I yell. Everything goes black.

"I will get you..." Him.

"Stop it!" I yell. Was I dreaming?

"Kaoru, you ok?"*sigh* Virus.

Virus: Ok I'll start the next one soon!

"Kathy: Shut up!

Review and Rate!


	11. Chapter 11: There coming back!

**Chapter 11: There coming back?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff Girls Z

Virus: So... It's summer! Finally cause you know in school I'm the girl no one can hate but I secretly know how to kill all of them...

Kathy: ...

Virus: Not that I ever used them...

Kathy: Enjoy and next time another chapter of Virus comes up...let's just say... let's hope the metal hospital has WiFi.

Virus: Enjoy! Or not, I mean it's your life...

**Part** 1:_ Damaging_?

**Kaoru (P.O.V)**

"I'm fine, Virus just a nightmare." I say.

"Let's go grab an apple? It's lunch time so we can wave at them when were there." Virus says, I nod. "We won't be long!"

"Be careful." Shinigami says. We then race to the lunch room.

"Ha Ha, I win." I say with a big grin. Virus points to someone behind me. I turn and see three girls on a table.

"Punks."

(You know how in some shows in the middle it has like small cut away? Yea will when I put this ' •/•/•' imagine the tittle 'The soul of a puff' then it burst into flames!)

•/•/•

"More people to praise us?" Berserk says.

"Bitch please, I'd rather praise Black Star then your saggy ass!" Virus yells. I hear people attempting to hold in a laugh, some just can't help it and laugh.

"*smirks* You wanna go? Cause that kid over there didn't hold back." Brute says and motions toward Soul. Maka is right next to him trying to help him.

"I'd hurt you but that'd be animal abuse!" I yell. People laugh at them and the Punks faces turn red. They bring out there weapons ones that look like ours, you know the ones that turned to ash.

"Buttercup get your Mister! Bubbles, Blossom please help." Virus says. Momo comes with Brick as a sword. Miyako soon comes out with Boomer as a bat. Butch surprises me from behind grabbing hold of my hand. I soon transform to a the Spike Ball thing.

"Hey, Kaoru is it? Or better known as Buttercup in our town. Did you know I'm going out with Butch?" Brute ask.

"Yep, which reminds me! I loved the flowers Butch." I say, he gives me a smirk.

"Your welcome." He says. Brute glares but ignores it.

"I don't want to hurt you Bricky. So I'll kill Blossom instead." Berserk says. I have keep Berserk quiet, if Momoko found out she won't be able to fight with Brick anymore.

"Talk is cheap." I say.

"Shit, We promised Shinigami we'd be there soon! Ugh... That means no trash talk so we can waste less time." Virus says with a disappointed face.*sigh* this girl!

"Blossom!" Brick yells. Berserk try's to get her. Wait the Punks have 'our' weapons, they were different from ours but now there exactly the same.

"Oh no you don't." Momo says while using Brick to block. I fell myself being fling to Brute who was trying to knock me out of Butch's hand. Brat sends bubble champagne to Miyako. No... Wait she doesn't instead to the floor making Miyako slip. Her skirt went up a bit. Of course she pulled it back down right away but she used both hands.

**Bubbles (P.O.V)**

"Thank you!" Brat says then takes Boomer. I let him slip from my hands again... But this time I won't lose him!

"Brat a bubble please!" Brute calls. I have to focus on getting Boomer.

"I can't transform back!" Boomer yells. "Wait!" Boomer then turns to the spike boomerang. Brat lets good Boomer, her hand covered in blood. Just then Berserk pops from out of no where and flings Brick at me. How did she get him... I don't even have time to scream... I feel time slowing down; as if everything is in slow motion. Boomer jumps over me trying to protect me. Then the sword comes down slicing Raiden's hand clean off.

"Boomer!" I scream out.

"Virus no!" Kaoru? She try's to hold Virus back but Virus manages to get out. Virus's eyes are pitch black... She punches the Punks right in the face sending them flying through the window. Kaoru grabs her before Virus can start running to the window.

"VIRUS STOP!" Kaoru pleads. I look back a Boomer who's grabbing his or where his hand used to be. I try to help him up, help him to the infirmary.

"We don't have time for that! He's losing to much blood!" Virus says.

"But-"

"Everyone out! Now!" She yells almost everyone was already out. Keniji and Kaoru both pull me out of the room... Boomer...

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

(There fight)

I block Berserks attack, I try to get her but its like she has super speed. **!** Berserk grabs my leg with the yoyo. Brick transforms back to normal and try's to help me. Berserks hand slips and she lets go. I grab Brick or try, I reach for him but Berserk has him first.

"How come I can't transform back!?" Brick yells.

"Brat a bubble please!" Brute yells. What ever. I need to get Brick.

"I'll show you how to use him." Berserk says. Then dashes all around me. Ek! My skirt!

"Ah!" I yell in pain. She cuts my arm deep. And a this moving is reopening my cuts. Berserk turns around and looks at her sister who's hand is bleeding. She then dashes for Miyako. Ahhhhhh! It hurts so much...

**Keniji/Butch (P.O.V)**

"Hand her over." Brute says.

"Fuck you." I say and I knock the hammer out of her hand with Kaoru. "Kaoru spear."

"Hai." Kaoru then transforms to a spear. I block Brutes attacks with Kaoru although Brute is making dents. I wonder if it hurts? Ugh think straight Butch.

"Brat a bubble please!" Brute yells. Brat sends her a Bubble but this one isn't like Bubble's bubbles; it's dark purple almost like a dark aura is around it. The bubble then grabs me causing me to let go of Kaoru. Brute then grabs her.

"I-I can't change back!" She yells.

"Looks like I won." Brute says. A sly smirk enters Kaoru's face. I give her a funny ... I know what she's trying to say.

"Will I'm gonna guess your working with Him. So before you give her to Him let me talk to her." I say.

"Ok I'm listening." Kaoru says.

"About that one kiss we shared. I have to say your kisses have been the best so far." I say. Brute is ticked off. She throws Kaoru, who quickly transforms back. Brute try's to hit her many times, Kaoru barly dodging. But one hits her.

"Asshole!" Virus comes in yelling. Where did she- the others are with her-

"Boomer!" Everyone looks that direction. Boomers hand was cut off. **Boomer**!

"Virus no!" Karou yells trying to hold Virus back. But Kaoru at the moment is too weak. Virus gets lose. She punches the Punks sending them through the window.

"VIRUS STOP!" Kaoru yells. Bubbles try's help Boomer up. Whoa I'm falling! Ow... Stupid bubble.

"We don't have time for that! He's losing to much blood!" Huh?

"But-"

"Everyone out! Now!" Virus yells ;almost everyone was already out. Kaoru try's to pull Miyako out and I help.

Maka closes the door. We all sit in the hallway. The others helping the wounded.

"I cut Boomers hand off... It's my fault." Brick says. I sit next to him.

"No, cause you nor Boomer, not even Kaoru could transform back. They must of had something." Momoko says teary. Tusbaki trying to help her.

"Virus knows what to do... She's done it before." Kaoru says.

"Kaoru..." Miyako says going to Kaoru's side then hugging her. Kaoru hates hug but for some reason she accepts it.

*silence* ~10 min. later

*Door opening*

"Virus!" Miyako says.

"He's fine but I did have to cut more of the arm... It almost as if they put poison on the weapon. I have to check all the weapons, in other words Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup." Virus says. "I replaced his arm. It's metal now and he can control it. But I did have to work fast so I made it simple. The other one is broken but will heal in a week or two."

"Can we see him?" Miyako ask.

"Yes but he's asleep."

**Part 2**: _Hard to get used to?_

"Boomer-Kun." Miyako whispers.

"Guys!" Boomer... "Look at my arm! It's so weird!"

"Boomer-"

"I think they did this metal cast so I wouldn't be tempted to scratch it. But it feels like a normal arm. Of course not feel, feel I mean as in I could do the same things, but feel the texture. Oh well." Boom... Why you? Miyako breaks down. She falls to the ground sobbing.

"Miyako, are you ok? What's wrong?" Boomer says. Tusbaki helps Miyako up and takes her outside.

"What's wrong with Miyako?" Boomer says. Virus comes in the room with basket filled with clothes.

"You haven't told him?" Brick ask her.

"He can't even remember the battle...*sigh* Raiden... Boomer you, *hesitates* lost your arm in an attempt to save Miyako." Virus says. The air fills thick with sadness and depression.

"I... *hard time breathing* w-what? When-" Boomer just can't go on and starts to cry.

"I know that normally doctors would tell you to try and forget, but in your case... You have to remember." Virus says. "Come on guys he needs to think." Everyone goes on ahead but me and Brick stay behind.

**Nobody's (P.O.V)**

"What the hell did we get into?" Brick ask no one in particular.

"Guys? Do you regret it? Ever even going to the lab?" Butch ask. Boomer lefts his new arm up.

"I-I don't know."

_Meanwhile~_

"Momoko-chan w-what are y-you doing." Miyako ask.

"Ease dropping. How about we just tell them to meet us in the Death room like Maka said?" Kaoru says/ask. Momoko's eyes widen.

"Butch asked if they regret it. Ever coming." Momoko whispers and ignores Kaoru's comment.

"W-what did Boomer-kun say?" Miyako ask. Momoko's face grows weary.

"He doesn't know." Momoko says. She walks to the girls which about only 4 feet away on the other side of the hallway.

"*sigh* It's gonna be hard for him to get used to it." Momoko says.

"If Butch said it then we know he regrets it." Kaoru's says. Momoko hugs Kaoru and Miyako does to.

*Crash*

"Butch calm down!" Brick calls for Butch. Butch races out of the school. Kaoru gets up and runs after him.

"Brick what happened!?" Momoko yells.

"He wants revenge." Brick says. "Boomer didn't deserve this." Miyako burst into tears and runs through the hallway. Momoko smacks Brick behind the head.

"What the hell Brick! Don't you know she feels guilty!" Momoko starts to walk to the death room. Brick runs after her trying to apologies.

**Miyako (P.O.V)**

I run through the hallway but bump into someone. The nurse.

"Miyako are you ok?" The nurse ask. I nod and wipe a few tears. The nurse gets a call and starts talking to that person.

"Soul and Black star got in a fight with Kidd again." The nurse sighs. "Miyako can you please take this food to Raiden?" I nod and she hands me the food then runs off. I'd be glad to- wait Raiden!? *deep breath* I can do this.

"H-Hello are you awake I say while walking in. (Yes there still in the cafeteria. No, he's not on the floor. They brought the bed and the other stuff... at some point.)

"Bubbles?" Raiden...

"The nurse sent me. You know to give you something to eat." I explain.

"Thanks." He says. Is he mad? Those looking at me remind him of his arm? will I only cause him a painful memory for now on?

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" I ask.

"I'm not weak." He snaps.

"I never said-"

"I may be weak but that doesn't mean I can't protect or-or help myself-" *giggle* he reminds me of Takaaki only I'm going out with Boomer and Takaaki problem was different.

"What's you funny?"

"I had a friend who had a medical problem. He was hit by a black light...it was hard, non of our attacks worked. It turns out if we wanted to help it was emotionally." I lean in and give him a peek on the cheek.

"Miyako..." Raiden grabs me and pulls me to a hug. I hug him back, I pull away and open the tray.

"Eat up!"

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

"There you are! Where's Bri- there we go! Brick I need to take some blood." Virus says.

"Um... Ok." Brick says. Virus takes out a pack and Tusbaki helps her.

"Ok look away." Virus says.

"Nah." Brick says. He sees the blood and he turns a bit pale, he can barely stand.

"*attempts to hold laugh* Are- *scoffs* ok or is someone afraid of there own blood." I tease. Brick glare at me but then a smirk crosses his face.

"Do you guys think those girls are with Him?" Maka ask.

"Yes... But in order for that to happen that means...-"

"Him has a portal." Brick says finishing my sentence.

"Oh no..." I mumble. "If he can bring them and make them stronger... What about the other monsters!"

"Let's map out all the bad guys." Kidd suggest. We take out a big card board thing and start mapping out.

"Ok so we have the punks." Brick says. Virus draws a quick picture of them. Not bad.

"I know fuzzy lumpkin!" Virus shouts and draws him.

"Who?" The others say. While not me, Brick or Virus.

"He's very protective of his land. So in other words he'll make his hand print everywhere. He's also super strong." I say.

"Seduca." Brick says. Virus draws her.

"What does she do." Black star ask.

"She's hot." Soul says. Maka smacks him.

"She can change into other people." Brick says.

"Himoko aka Princess." Virus says then draws her.

"More like a hot air ballon." Liz says.

"Mojo jojo!" I yell. Virus draws him.

"That looks like a monkey." Party says then starts laughing.

"Cause he is." Brick says. Oh yea I almost forgot! Mojo is Bricks creator! "He makes giant robots."

"He can be really annoying too". Virus says. "The ameba boys." She draws them too. I think that's it.

"What do the ameba boys do?" Maka ask.

"Not much. Honestly not that hard to defeat." I say. "I think that's all of them."

"Ok so... 6 bad guys. And 6 1/2 good guys minus the weapons." Virus says.

"Where's Keniji and Kaoru?" Soul ask.

"We don't know."

**Kaoru (P.O.V)**

"Butch slow down!" I say as we run through the streets.

"Fuck off!" He yells back. I won't be able to catch up. If only I could still fly! It doesn't hurt to try. Who am I kidding!

"Come on Kaoru you were the fastest in all your sports." I mumble to my self. While I guess that worked cause I'm catching up. Wait a second the Rowdyruff boys haven't lost there abilities.

"See you later!" Butch yells then flys up. Shit.

"Ass ho-" I come to a stop. Is that... Maka told us about kishen but I haven't seen them till just now. I'm horrible at fighting by myself. Well kinda but still not this monster.

"Butch!" I yell. No use. "Damn-it." The monster comes charging at me. I barely doge it's attack. I start running back to the school taking small ally ways. I'm at the steps of the school. It's gone...*sigh* . I walk to the death room.

"Kaoru!" Miyako says. But then gives me a worried expression.

"*huff* Mi *puff* yako." I mange to say. Well what do you expect I'm out of breath.

"Kaoru, come on let's go get you some water." She grabs me by the hand and takes me to the cafeteria.

"Wait here." She says then runs to the kitchen.

"Fuck." I say then sit on the ground.

"Whoa Kaoru are you ok?" Boomer ask.

"Huh? Oh um yea just a bit tiered. A kishen almost got me." I say.

"Really?" Huh? Oh Maka.

"Yea."

"I thought Brick said you ran after Butch." Maka says.

"I did but he flew off and I had to race back here." I explain.

"He's in the death room, I have to give him a piece of my mind!" Maka yells.

"Uh oh." Miyako says.

"I have to see this." I say.

"I'll go too." Boomer says. Miyako nods and goes with us.

_~At death room_

We walk in and find Maka holding a very large book behind her back. She slowly gets closer to Keniji.

"Maka I don't think it's that ne-"

"No he has to pay." Maka says. "Maka... chop!" Ow... That's gotta hurt.

"What the hell was that for!?" Keniji yells/ask.

"For leaving Kaoru alone with a kishen!" Maka says.

"You what!?" Momoko and Virus say in union.

"I didn't do that!" Keniji yells.

"You flew off leaving her alone!" Maka yells. Keniji stays quiet.

"I didn't think-"

"Exactly you didn't think." I say then walk out of the room. I walk to the front of the school (outside) and sit down with my back on a column.

"Great it looks like its gonna rain." I mumble to myself.

"Yea it does." Keniji? "Hey."

"Hey."

"*sigh* Sorry about flying off and stuff. Me and my brothers forgot that we didn't lose our powers." He says.

"I'm guessing since we have white Z rays we lots ours. But cause you guys have both you got to keep yours." I say.

"Yea..."

"Why did you run?"

"I was gonna go and try to find the punks. But when you followed me I knew that if I did, then you'd get the others to help look for me."

"Dumb ass." I say.

"Nice way to make Brute mad." He says ignoring what I said.

"I guess." I say. "So... You and Brute?"

"Yea, I liked her but... Maybe not the way she wanted me too." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Butch shrugs.

"I guess I never really WANTED to be with her." He explains. Well not really explains but I guess it works.

"Then who do you WANT to be with?" I ask. His face goes uneasy.

"Don't tell me it's princess!" I joke. He's about to say something when Momo runs out the doors.

"Guys come in side were gonna think of a plan." She says.

~death room

"Ok so here we have a chart that-

"What about the Gang Green Gang?" I say interrupting Momo.

"Oh yea!" Virus says then draws a picture of all 5 of them.

"The who?" Liz says.

"There the gang green gang. Ace, Ivy, Big billy, Grubber, and Little Arturo." Virus says. "We can count them as separate even if there all together."

"In other words that's 10 villains and only 6 1/2 , minus the weapons; that's not good." Momo says.

"Great." I mumble. Note my sarcasm.

"We're not even sure if they are coming." Miyako says.

"I'm willing to bet that he is." Brick says.

"I just wonder when the next attack will be." Kidd says.

"Patty what are you doing?" Liz ask her sister who's on the floor making many giraffes out of paper.

"Once they see our army they'll run!" Patty yells. Right...

"Of course Patty keep up the good work!" Tusbaki says unsure like.

"We have to have our guard up. Anyone acting different could have some of Him's black dust." Momoko says.

" 'different' how?" Soul ask.

"Normally cause he wants us died that person would want to do something... 'Stupid'. Our they act like someone else. It could be that they want to do something WAY out of anything they would normally do." Momoko says.

"Or he can make someone other then just us; a teacher, parents, even someone you admirer, to trick you." I say nudging at Momoko when I said admirer cause of the thing that happened to her. Of course she notice this and glared at me.

"Ok so...keeping our guard up." Maka checks off.

"Ok now we have to decide if we want to go back to normal living or we have to turn to something else." Kidd says.

"I say we take a vote." Liz suggest.

"Ok." Momoko says and takes out another piece of paper.

"Ok let's start here. Kidd what do you think?" Maka ask Kidd.

"I don't think we should all be far from each other." Kidd says.

"Ok so..."

After voting

"So it's practically a tie." Maka says.

"Oh you know what! How about we all live together in a circular neighborhood!" Virus suggest.

"Not bad but where?" Momo ask.

"There is one that has oddly enough the right amount of houses but about two families live there." Maka says.

"Maybe..." Virus whispers.

"Momoko, Miyako! The dog!" I yell. Miyako looks a bit puzzled but Momo's eyes widen. Shit and she's gone already.

"The dog Miyako! The dog!" Momoko yells while shaking Miyako.

"Oh! Oh no! Lets go!" Miyako yells and races out. Me and Momoko follow her.

"Ok let's see...-"

"She loves ally's!" Miyako says. Right! We race through the ally ways looking for her.

"We need to split up!" Momo yells.

"What ever you say leader girl!" I say then race off in one direction. I feel like I'm being watched. I come to a holt.

"Yo!" I yell. Noting. I look up, left, right, everywhere. No one... Whatever, I need to find Virus. I start running again.

"Ah!"

"Miyako!" I yell. That was her, that was defiantly her. Miyako. I start running towards where I heard it. _Miyako please be ok_. Is the only thought in my head.

"Ah!" Momoko! It's not to far from where I heard Miyako. Could it be trap? I take out my compact and try to call Butch.

"Kaoru! Where are you guys?" Keniji yells at me.

"Shh! I heard Miyako and then Momoko yell. I'm not to far but I need back up. I'll hang up and the compact will show you guys were I am." I say referring to the others right behind him in front of the DWMA. I hang up and start running forward.

"Bubbles! Blossom!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Kaoru up here!" Butch! And the others! I point to where I heard them. I start running that way. Noting... Where are they?

"Leave her alone!" Momoko?!

"Let's go!" I yell. Then run to the source.

"I SAID PUT HERE DOWN!" Momoko yells at a Kishen.

"MOMOKO, MIYAKO!" I yell.

"That thing has Miyako!" Momoko yells while pointing to the kishen that's pretty gross to look at. It looks like its made of pure slime.

"LET HER GO!" Boomer yells and hits the kishen with his metallic arm. The kishen drops Miyako who Boomer or er awkwardly catches.

"Ok now Soul!" Maka yells they they slice through it. Black stuff comes out then only a flaming ball remains floating. A soul.

"Boomer do want this one?" Soul ask Boomer. Of course Boomer wouldn't do it but with one quick glance at his teasing brothers he did.

"So?" Black star says.

"Not bad." Boomer says. Momoko looks green... Better not talk to her right now...

"Hi guys!" Virus! "Ready to see your new living area, house, thing... box... Uh... er sorry. I got the people to get my house and also Momoko-chans."

"H-how?" Momo ask.

"I give them a better deal!" Virus yells and races off towards the houses I'm guessing.

* * *

Virus: That was... eh.

Kathy: Did you want them to forget the gang green gang or-

Virus: I forgot.

Kathy:*sigh*

Virus: Hope you enjoyed! Review and rate! Next maybe soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Maybe

Chapter 12: _Maybe_?

Virus: I'm Virus and virus affect everything, but I don't own Soul Eater or The Powerpuff Girls Z.

Kathy: True story

**Chapter 12**: Part 1: _Jealous much_?

Tusbaki (P.O.V)

We walk up to the neighborhood. Our new neighborhood... I'll miss the old house but change is good. (I realized how I was leaving them out.)

"Tusbaki!" Virus yells. "Over there's your house. I put you in a house with a garden in the back if you don't mind."

"Not a all. I enjoy gardening very much." I tell her. She nods then walks off to direct the others. Black star goes inside the house first.

"It's like the old one but bigger!" Black star yells from the inside. I walk and find this true. Same type of design. Our furniture? I walk up stairs to a room that says 'Tusbaki' on it. The room is large and looks to be the master bedroom. I check the closets... All my clothes is already here!?

"Um... Black Star!" I call for him.

"What is it Tusbaki are you ok?" Black star ask.

"Yes but um... Is all our stuff here? I mean the furniture is a-and my clothes are here." I say. He gives me a puzzled look then walks out and motions me to follow.

"Yep! There mine are here too. Your God is puzzled but has a plan!" Black star shouts.

"We should ask Virus how she did this?" I say.

"Nope! We get her in her sleep." Black star says. Oh... Black Star, what will I do to you.

"I'll make some dinner..." I say and walk away. I walk down stairs and find all our cooking items here too. But how?

" I should call Maka and ask if the same thing is happening to her." I mumble to myself. Good there's a phone. I wonder if it works... Yes!

'Ring-'

"Hello?" Maka says on the other line.

"Hello Maka um... I want to ask you something." I say.

"If its about the furniture being here already and our clothes then yes!" I hear Soul at a distance yell.

"Sorry about that Tusbaki." Maka says.

"No it fine! Soul's right, that was what I was going ask." I reinsure her.

"Yea strange isn't it. Oh and Tuabki me and Soul wanted to invite you two over. And were going to invite Kidd, Liz, and Patty too." Maka says.

"Yes, but what about the others?" I ask.

"They all said they needed alone time. I guess by them selfs from only there world. I wouldn't be surprised though if they did have dinner together I mean it is mostly there battle." Maka says.

"Or they're really are tiered I mean... I couldn't live a day with out our Death City and I think they have family over there." I say. After that we get on different random conversations then agree to talk at her place for dinner like she had said.

Liz (P.O.V)

"Let's go to Maka's! Fast! Come on ladies." Kidd says while snapping and clapping at us to get up and go to Maka's.

"Fine..." I mumble then get up and walk out to. I should of brought a sweater. But then again it's one house away from ours which is Black Star's and Tusbaki's.

"Patty! Wait up!" I yell at my sister who's already at the steps. I race up with her. Kidd walks slowly towards us all calm. Ugh... I don't understand him.

*knock knock*

Maka opens the door with a warm smile and motions us inside.

"Hey... Is anyone else he-"

"BOW DOWN TO THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! YOUR GOD!" Black star yells.

"Yea..." Maka says. "Come on over here's the dinning area."

"Hi guys." Tusbaki greets us warmly.

"Hey, so this looks good." I say.

"Thanks." Soul says.

"Was everything you know..."

"You mean all our stuff already at the house? Yes." Kidd says taking a bite out of his meal. "Very symmetrical Maka. Good work."

"Umm thank you." Maka says making her blush a bit.** Maka** _stay away_...

"I'm gonna head to my room guys. Sorry I was working on the motorcycle and was tiered." Soul says and walks away making no eye contact with anyone.

"Weird..." Maka mumbles.

"You mean how she got all of our items and put them away neatly?" Kidd says.

"How do you think she did it?" Tusbaki says.

"*gasp* Maybe she's!-"

"Oh my death..." I barely mange to say from Maka's statement.

"We have to warn them!" Kidd yells. We race out of the room.

"Wait, I need to tell Soul!" Maka says with a worried expression. Then runs back house!?

"Let's try her house." We say. We run to her house door. We of course don't bother to knock. And all break in.

"Can't you knock?!" Virus yells. What? She and Miyako are making... Outfits?

"I have the re-" Boomer drops the box he was holding.

"Uh... V-virus! We know your plans!" I yell. Um... Wow this is weird.

"Um... What?" Virus says.

"There's no way you could of brought all those items in that time! And you were with us with that kishen!" Maka says running in with Soul close behind.

"How dare you!" Miyako yells tears filling her eyes. "It was surprise so you wouldn't have to do much. It was a distraction for last minute. But it went wrong!" Raiden holds Miyako and takes her to the couch.

"W-we didn't know." Maka try's to say.

"It's ok I don't mind you think that." Virus says. Then motions us out and closes the door.

"Well um... I think we should wait till tomorrow to apologize." Maka suggest.

"Yea your probably right." I say.

"YOUR GOD WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!" Black star yells. Tusbaki grabs his hand and pulls him to the house. I could of sworn I saw him blush.

"Good Night!" Patty yells and races to the house, of course I run after her. Ugh...

"Good night!" I say and run up to my room. What a long day! I should probably-*snore*

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

"No thanks Miyako!" I say into the phone. "N-no really it's fine um... me and Brick are... watching a movie!"

"Oh... Ok! I'll ask Kaoru!" Miyako says then hangs up. *sigh*

"So which movie?" Shit! Brick.

"You scared me!" I say. He chuckles.

"What did she want?" He ask.

"She wanted us to go over to Virus's house."

"That's not bad."

"To help her make outfits." I finish.

"Oh..."

"Yea."

"So... What movie?" He ask. Hm...

"I don't know."

"Come let's see what we have." He says and takes me to the living room. As long as its not a horror.

**Kaoru (P.O.V)**

*ring! ring!*

"I'll get it!" I grab the phone off the table."Not like he was even trying." I mumble at the end.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Kaoru it's me." Raiden.

"Hey, Raiden what's up?" I ask. Butch comes and sits next to me trying to listen to our conversation.

"Not much, other then our neighbors crashing in and calling Virus out." Raiden says.

"Shit! Really?" I say getting up. This making Butch more interested.

"Yea..."

"Did you tell them off?!"

"No... I wasn't there but when I did Miyako was trying to explain but ended in tears."

"I'm gonna beat every last one of them..." I mumble.

"I don't think Virus would let you... Oh and um if you and Keniji want to come and make outfi-"

"Bye Raiden!" I say then hang up.

"What happened?" Butch ask. I don't say anything and walk up to my room. *sigh* I hear movement in the closet. I walk slowly to it and open it even slower.

"E-" My mouth is covered. I start kicking and try to take the hand off. Let go of me damn-it!

"Shh!" Huh?

"Muff murf?" I was trying to say... Black star!?"

"I need you to tell my feelings for you." I've known Black star for not long and this isn't the normal Black star. After what Him did with my dad I'm more noticing with the people around me and that increased even more when Dia did what he did.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you how much I really care about you." He slowly takes his hand off.

"Really?" I say while I secretly am reaching down to my belt. Touching an emergency button that will alarm Butch.

"Y-yes and it's hard for me to say."

"How bout _no_..." I knee him in the balls. Rhino!

"Kaoru!" Keniji says crashing in. It de-transforms to a black figure. I transform to a spike ball.

"Ready?" I ask Butch.

"Yea." He races to it and takes his first swing. Barely hitting it. It's really fast. Butch slips and falls out the window. Crates stop his fall. But cause he's created it didn't hurt as much.

"You alright?" He ask. I nod. The thing comes out of the window. Moving quickly. Butch try's to hit it again and again only sometimes hitting it.

"It's no use!" I say.

"It's to fast." He says.

"Wait um... Think about where it's gonna go and hit there." That's not easy at all but he try's it. Some how he hits it. It's injured so it moving slower.

"Kaoru spear."

"Right." Ok... He throws my at it. Bulls eye. I de- transform and jump off the wall. The soul descents slowly. Weird... Yum. Not bad really.

"That was a good fight." He says then walks away.

"Butch." I call after him. He turns to face me.

"I-It's a nice night... Wanna take a walk." Good thing it's dark I'm probably blushing madly.

"Sure." He says smirking. He walks towards me then grabs my hand. I'm blushing... Yep most definitely blushing. We start walking down... It's so nice tonight...

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

"One more day!" I said to myself while marking it off our calendar. We got settled fast and have already added our own stuff. I put my hair down but the front hold back by a pink clip. A pink tank top and a jean skirt. Red flats.

""Hurry up Blossy!" I hear Brick yell from down stairs. I give my self another glance. Making sure my make up is right. Yup, I'm good!

"Sorry about the wait." I say to him.

"Nah, it's cool. Come on let's go." Akio says. We ride the motorcycle to school. I hear someone take in a deep breath as we walk up the steps.

"Hey Momo smell that?" Kaoru ask.

"No..." I say.

"It's Friday!" Kaoru says. I can't help but laugh. Wait...

"Yep and one more day till your b-day! (I know I've moved it around and I'm sorry!)

"Ugh... Don't remind me..." Kaoru says. Strange... Oh look there's Maka and Soul.

"Hey guys!" I yell.

"Huh? Oh hello Momoko." Maka says kinda down.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Yesterday we did something stupid." Maka says.

"We thought Virus was... You know with them." Soul says. What? Really? Well once we called her an alien... I still haven't let it down.

"But we didn't know it was a part of a surprise!" Maka says.

"No worries Virus never gets mad at someone... Well... Unless someone tried to physically or emotionally hurt us..."

"Good. We didn't mean to its just... I guess with all this pressure..." Maka says.

"We shouldn't think of that and think about Kaoru's Birthday and that it's tomorrow!" I say.

"I guess hanging out with friends is a good thing. I mean... All this other bad guys stuff." Maka says. I nod, We walk inside the school. I look over at Brick and find a lot of girls doing the same. Humph.

"Are you jealous?" Shit! Virus?!

"W-what?" Me jealous?

"I think she is." Maka says.

"N-no!" I say. I look over at Akio again. Some girl with pink hair starts talking to him.

"Ow... She did the eyes..." Virus says.

"And now the hair flip..." Maka says.

"Look the guys are all walking together now." I say. And all of our girls are walking together now but in there own conversation.

"Good Morning." Miyako says to us. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Momo's jealous because girls are talking to Akio." Kaoru tells her.

"What, really?" Liz says.

"No I'm not!" I say. I look back over at the guys. A group of girls are now talking to them. I can hear laughter coming from the guys...

"This is why I don't go out with people." Kaoru says.

"So because your not going out with Keniji your not jealous?" I tease.

"I don't even like him!" Kaoru says. We walk into the class room and take our sits, but leavening a space for our weapons/Misters.

"So you mean to tell me noting is going on between you and Keniji?" Liz ask Kaoru.

"Yep..." Kaoru says but I know Kaoru and I could tell she's a bit unsure. Hmm

"Good." Liz says. "Cause he's sitting with that chick over there." Liz motions towards him. Huh, she's right. Hey! All the guys are!

"Sucks to be you guys." Virus teases.

"I don't care." Kaoru says.

"Yea, um... I'm not buying it. Plus if he does go out with her... You may need a new mister." Liz says.

"Guys don't be like that." Tusbaki says.

"Yea, the guys wouldn't dump us for some other girls." Miyako says. Kaoru motions for me to come close.

"What?" I say as I sit next to her.

"I don't want to say it in front of everyone." She says. I nod and we walk into the hallway.

"Momoko did you see that?!" She whispers/yells.

"See what?" I whisper back.

"There aura!" She whispers.

"I wasn't paying attention to that..." I say. I glance back in. Oh no Akio saw me look at him.

"I couldn't get a good look from here." I say.

"This isn't good..." Kaoru says.

"Hey, don't stress! Tomorrow will be all about you and a unstressed filled day!" I say. (sure...) We walk back in and I still sit next to her.

*ring!*

"Class is starting."

~Lunch~

"What a long day..." I say. With all the test and stuff I feel like my head is gonna explode. I grab my lunch and head to our table. I sit next to Brick like always.

"Um... I'm siting there." The pink haired girl says.

"Oh um sorry." I say then get up.

"Pinky!" I hear Kaoru call for me at another table. The rest of the girls are there too.

"Hey guys..." I say while sitting.

"Kaoru and Virus already planed a prank to get back at them." Liz says.

"Yep and will use giraffes as bate!" Patty says.

"*sobing* H-hi guys." Miyako says.

"Miyako! What's wrong?" I ask.

"I saw some girl offering to be Boomer-kuns Mister...*sob*." Miyako...

"That's it!" Kaoru says and walks to the guys table. She taps on Raiden's shoulder all innocent like. We he turns she stays frozen for a split second then punches him right in the face. She jogs back and take a sit.

"Come on Miyako let's get you cleaned up. I have makeup in my purse." Liz says then takes Miyako to the bathroom.

"Um guys." Maka says pointing towards the guys table. The girls are all charging at us.

"*laughs* oh death!" Virus says, but can't stop laughing. Patty starts laughing too.

"Why did you hit Raidie?" A red head ask.

"Why did your mom give brith to you? Oh right she was being a whore and look, like mother like daughter." Virus say.

"That has noting to do with Raidie!" This girl says.

"Shut-up." Maka says while rubbing her temples.

"There kishen." Kaoru says. Maka looks at her weird then closes her eyes.

"She's right!" Maka says. Kaoru makes her hand a spear and punches the red head's stomach. The girl then turns to that soul thing.

"Patty go get Liz and Miykao!" Maka says. Patty nods and runs for them.

"This will be fun!" Virus says and turns her hand to a blade and the other the end of a gun. "Are you sure there all kishen?"

"Yes." Maka says. Liz comes in already holding patty. Miyako comes out and stands by me.

**Keniji (P.O.V)**

"I can't see over all these girls!" Akio says.

"Oh no!" Kidd says. "These isn't right?!"

"What?" We all say in union.

"I sense kishen really near." Kidd says.

"The girls!" Raiden says. "Hey, why do you think Kaoru punched me?"

"I don't know. She's... I don't know!" I say.

"Enough of that! We need to save the girls!" Soul says. We try going around but it's so hard with the other lunch people also making a circle around them.

*ring!*

End of lunch... Everyone but the girls Kidd says are kishen stay and us. And also the _our _girls.

"Die bitch!" Virus yells.

"Come on Patty!" Liz yells.

Guys stay back!" Kaoru yells. What the hell is going on!?

"Soul!" Maka yells. Soul runs around the rest of us follow. Liz is shooting at the kishen with Patty. Kaoru is using her arm to block them away from Miyako and Momoko. Tusbaki was helping Kaoru. Virus was fighting. Raden went straight for Miyako and Akio to Momoko. Kaoru trips and get stuck in all those kishen girls who are now forming to there real form. Which is gross. I can't believe we found them _hot_.

"Kaoru!" I yell. No response. I try to move around everyone with out getting **killed**.

"Keniji!" Kaoru! I run towards the voice. I fly up. Maybe I can see her from up here. Only a few kishen remain and were quickly killed. Kaoru was on the floor, she was trampled by the kishen. I race down to help her up.

"Ok um... Let's not come in tomorrow and call in sick." Kaoru jokes as she try's to get up.

"The kishen were making your auras darker this morning." Virus says.

"Wait you guys can see auras?" Maka ask out of breath.

"Yea." Virus says.

"Soul... About all these souls..." Soul says.

"We'll take them to lord death." Maka says.

"Something isn't right about them..." Kaoru says.

"I sense it too." Liz says.

"I have a theory..." Virus says.

Part 2: _Theory?_

It feels like the death room is the base of operation. Geez... Ugh tomorrow's Kaoru birthday and I got noting! What am I gonna do? I could ask for advice... No!

"Ok Virus so tell us your_ theory_." Kidd says.

"Ok well let's so... This is a long one, but maybe Him is missing with the kishen. Like he's making them more powerful?" Virus says.

"Yesterday Him made one of them look like Black Star." Kaoru says.

"Really? Wow. Wait... What did he say?" Virus ask Kaoru.

"N-noting" Kaour says and I see a light blush creep on her face. What!? Yea I saw the kishen but not in Black Star form!

"NO ONE CAN EVER REPLACE THE MI-"

"Shut up!" Everyone yells in union.

"Oh on..." Momoko says. Miyako gasp. Kaoru eyes grow wide.

"What? What's wrong?!" Maka ask/yells.

"But if he-

"Then you he can-

"And if he does-

"What are you three cutting each other off about?" Akio ask.

"*gasp* Oh no!" The three girls say in union.

"What?!" Everyone else yells.

"This can't be..." Miyako says then falls to her knees crying. Momoko also alls and starts to sob. Kaoru looks like she's about to cry, but trying hard to not.

"We don't know..." Miyako sobs.

"But if its harder..." Momoko says.

"Sacrifice..." Kaoru says.

"What can you mind chat?" Kidd says. The girls slowly nod. What!

(Yes from the begining I planned them to be able to! But I never got around to them using it before.)

"We never used it cause we thought we lost it." Momoko sobs.

"Kaoru?" I shake her. She doesn't look up or even make a sound.

"It's alright Miyako." Raiden starts to comfort Miykao. Akio takes Momoko to aside and tries talking to her. I take Kaoru outside and I'm gonna try to_ 'comfort'_ her.

"Kaoru are you alright?" I ask her. She slowly lefts her head. She looks like she's gonna cry still trying so hard not to.

"Yes..." I can barely hear her say. She sits next to the wall leaning back. I sit next to her and we just stay quiet.

"Kaoru... I want to let you know that I won't let any-"

"Butch, every time you comfort me I feel like we're together. And cause your with Brute-"

"I think we broke up in the last battle." I say. "So where was I? Oh yea! I want you to know that I won't let-"

"Butch. I still feel like we're more then friends when comfort me like that." Kaoru says.

"I know." I crash my lips on hers. Her eyes go wide but slowly she's taken in.

"Kaoru!" Brick! Why always at moments like this must people interrupt!?

"Akio what the hell!" I yell. He walks to Kaoru and lefts her from the collar. I wrestle him down to the ground.

"What the fuck Akio!?" Kaoru yells.

"Why did you get that idea in Momoko's head?!" He yells back.

"We all knew it! I just said it cause I knew it was something we had to talk about!" Kaoru yells.

"What are you talking about Akio!" I yell while getting off him.

"THEM BUTCH." He yells.

"What about them?" I say.

"THERE PLANING TO BE THE SACRIFICE!" He yells- ...no... NO!

"What..." I say. I can't even begin to think of them doing that! They have no reason to! They can't use white light this time so why! We walk back in with everyone.

"Kaoru what were you thinking!" Maka yells at her.

"Shut up!" Momoko yells. "She's right! Even if she said it I already knew that was probably gonna happen!"

"But how we don't even have powers, let alone white Z-"

"No Miyako we do." Kaoru says. The girls shot glances at each other.

"It's in our blood." Momoko says while lifting her hand and looking at it.

"Maybe there's another way!" Soul yells.

"Like what about fight them?" Momoko says. I see a sly smirk form on Kaoru's face.

"I like that plan better. I been waiting for more ass kicking." Kaoru says.

"BUT if that doesn't work we go back to the sacrifice plan." Momoko says.

"Fine. Akio says. "Ok how about you guys?" Everyone takes a deep sigh and agrees. But how could the girls even consider that?

"I think we really need a break." Maka says.

"Like a party..." Momoko says.

"Like a birthday party?" Virus says.

"Like a friends birthday party?" Liz says.

"A best friend?" Miyako says.

"Tomorrow...?" Patty says. They look to face Kaoru. Wait where'd she go! The door answered my question cause we heard a loud slam.

"Get her!" Momoko yells. We all race out. I know she's probably on the balcony. I go there but she's not here... I look down and see her running towards the house. I fly off the balcony to her and follow her. She runs to a nearby ally to rest then runs straight to our house to hide. I go through the broken window and on her desk chair thing.

"Shit!" She yells out of breath and sacred to the bone.

"I saw you running from the balcony and I followed you here." I explain.

"Ass!" She yells at me regaining her breath.

"Mines fine, and yours?" I tease. I get up give. Her a squeeze. "Ok now spill! What do want for you birthday?"

"Noting..." She says.

"I see, you have a dairy."

"Shut up!" She yells.

*beep-beep*

"Momoko what is it?" I answer my compact.

" Find her yet?" She ask.

"Yea... I barely saw her go inside the house. She's alright. Oh and I think you should get her something to do with..."

"Sports!" Momoko yells then hangs up. Geez...

Virus: That's about right.

Kathy: No!

Virus: Calm your shit Kat! You wanted one to end a little happy! Next chappie of course will be-

Kathy: Just tell them to review and rate!

Virus: Review and Date!

Kathy: Rate.

Virus:Rate!

Next one soon...ish


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday 'BASH'

**Chapter 13:** _Birthday BASH_! No really

Virus: Cause I have a dream!

Kathy: Are you talking about-

Virus: Cause I had a dream where...

Kathy: That's all you know.

Virus: Yeppers!

Kathy: *sigh*

* * *

Part 1: Shopping!_ ish_

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

"I have an idea!" Virus says. She's so happy right now. I of course am too! We went to a town not to far from Death City. It has a HUGE mall. We were currently splitting into teams and Virus was saying weird thing on what she was gonna get Kaoru. Butch ran off with her as soon as we stepped in. We're all supposed to keep updated on where we are of course.

"So a girl with a girl and a boy with a boy?" Maka says.

"No!" I yell, this makes Brick roll his eyes. I give a _not doubting you _face to him which only make's him roll them again.

"Why not?" Maka says.

"Cause this Kaoru were talking about." Miyako says.

"I know she's special but-"

"No **_Soul_** Kaoru is what you call '_tomb boy'_ she lives up to that name better than any one I know!" I yell getting some attention from some other shoppers and people who just 'hang out'.

"I think we should get out of our comfort zone!" Patty says.

"As much as I trust Akio, we all can't. Remember they could be anywhere." I say. They all agree.

"Wait so Kaoru's into that sporty stuff?" Liz says with a bit of discuss in her voice. Me and Miyako nod. Virus just stands there still talking to her self- oh er... I think she's fighting with her self...

"You cool going alone Virus?" Tusbaki ask. "Or you can go with... Anyone who'll take you..."

"Wait, Stop it Viry your making a scene! No Virus I won't, just agree to someone who '_wants_' to take you in! Ok but shut it!" Oh... Er... Um...

"So... Who wants a Virus? Just don't-"

"We'll take her!" Maka says with a genuine smile. I'm surprised, cause you know of what happened.

"Ok..." I say. We all go our separate ways but just before I whisper something in Soul's ear.

"Good luck!" I say then walk away holding on to Akio. There gonna need it.

**Miyako (P.O.V)**

Me and Raiden saw a shoe store with all kinds of sports shoes!

"Yes!" I squeal. Although I wanted to get her a dress this will have to do.

"Oh yea... I remember she loves to play soccer." He says.

"Let's get her soccer shoes!" I say and we walk in. "Wait, which ones are those?"

"Um... Well... I um..." He doesn't know... Ah! What are we gonna do! What if we get the wrong ones!? She'll never want to talk about sports cause she's gonna think we don't understand! Which I sometimes don't and just nod and smile.

"What are we gonna do?" I pout.

"Let's ask someone." Raiden says. We walk to some random girl. I see another girl and tell him I'll ask her. I try but she's talking in the phone. *sigh* I should see if Raiden was luckier. I turn to find he was, in a bad way. The girl even did the hair the flip and giggled at everything he said. I don't know what he said but they both laughed. This made me heart broken. I should find someone else to help. I see someone who looks like he works here. He looks about a year older and has blonde hair. I tap his shoulder and he almost trips.

"Sorry!" I say.

"No need for that, I'm just clumsy today." He says. Wait a second...

"Takaaki?" I say. No it can't be!

"Miyako?" It is him!

"W-what happened? How did you come? Why?!" His face turned serious.

"Not here Miyako but somewhere else. How about lunch, right now?" He ask.

"I need to find shoes for Kaoru! It's her birthday today!" I say.

"Really! Ok I'll help, soccer right?" He ask.

"Yep!" I'm so glad I found someone I know.

"Hey um... you mind if I put my name on it... I mean I am '_helping_'?" I laugh a little.

"Of course!" I say.

"Ok over there." He says.

"Wait here!" I say. I go back to look for Raiden- oh yea he's with HER.

"Miyako!" Raiden runs to me a hugs me tightly. He lets go but still holds my hands.

"You left me! It was horrible, I was trying to go but I didn't want to be rude and when I tried to say bye shed starts a whole new conversation till I couldn't take it and ran." He explains. *giggle*.

"I found someone to help with the shoes! It's a good friend from the past." I say. I walk him over to we're Takaaki is, he's took'n out a lot of girls shoes size 7.

"I guessed it was her size cause its yours." Takaaki says he then notices Raiden. It's best he doesn't know who he really is cause I don't want to make Takaaki think Raiden's still evil.

"Hi I'm Raiden Miyako's-

"Friend? She has lots, I'm Takaaki you don't need to know the last."

" . Miyako's. boyfriend." Raiden says with a little annoyance.

"Oh..." Takaaki says.

"Let's go back to shoes." I say. Hmm... To pink... To blue... I don't know that color...

"These!" Raiden says. He brings out a black pair that has green almost plant looking things look as if there growing from the bottom. There pretty and look comfortable but are cool.

"Perfect!" I squeal. "Takaaki do you know anything about the DWMA?"

"Yea, why?"

"Later at 8:00 were gonna make a have a party for Kaoru! And your of course invited! She'll be really happy to see an old friend!" I say.

"Of course! There we'll talk about the thing. I have to go back to work bye!" And he goes. We pay for the shoes and I call the others.

"Me and Raiden are gonna get a snack we bought it already." I say.

"Ok! See yea later." Momoko says. We say goodbye after that.

"So where do you want to go-"

"What was the 'thing'" Raiden says and stops walking.

"Raiden-"

"Please Miyako..."

"I just wanted to know how he got here that's all." I giggle. Raiden's face lights up.

"For the kind, sweet one, you always scare me." He says. *giggle*

**Maka (P.O.V)**

What's so bad about Virus being excited? She brought out a bottle of water and looked like if she was hiding it. Once Momoko turned away she took it out.

"I can't open it!" She says struggling. She hands it to me and I open it for her.

"Wait. Is that really water?" Soul grabs it and puts some on his hand. "It doesn't have a smell-

"Soul it's water. It even says 'Water'." I say, grabbing out of his hand and giving it to Virus. She takes a sip and a big smile forms on her face.

"So I was thinking." Virus stands a bit wobbly and walks weird too. "She has a secret passion for music- oh... Don't told her I told you!"

"Um." What's wrong with her...

"So um... A music store." Soul says.

"*gasp* how did you know she like music!?" Virus says. Oh death.

"Let's just head there." Soul says. "There's one by the food court."

"The word 'food' sounds like banana. But bananas are awkward so how can that be..." She says.

"Virus are you-"

"There!" She points to a store called 'Foot flirt' (I don't know any store like that, really...).

"What about it?" I ask.

"What about what?" Oh death please help me.

"That store." Soul says with a bit if annoyance.

"Oh I can put my feet behind my head!" Virus says then sits on the floor.

"Your gonna break something!" I say. She grabs her lefts foot and makes it go behind her head. She then smiles up at us and gets up.

"Ow..." Soul says shocked. Virus makes her right leg go up to her shoulders then let's it go and starts to skip away.

"Did you just?-"

"Yea I think so." Soul says. Um... I've never seen that but... Ow...

(Yep I do that a lot! _Why?_ I feel boxed if I don't.)

"Let's follow her. The others are probably almost done." I say.

**Black Star (P.O.V)**

"I don't know Black Star..." Tusbaki says lifting up the dress.

"Of course she will its from her God!" I say.

"Black star you know she doesn't like this stuff?"

"She'll love it!" I say. Why is Tusbaki fighting back about this? It's a gift from her God! She should be happy I'm even going to the party.

"Ok... But um... Cause your her God maybe you should give her a small side present?" That's a great idea!

"Great idea Tusbaki! Your really smart." I see Tusbaki blushing at what I said. Of course she would! I'm a charm. "How about a pocket knife?"

"What!" Tusbaki yells. She quickly covers her mouth. I rarely hear her yell. Hm...

"I know the perfect store too." I say. We pay for the dress and head over to the other store.

*beep-beep*

"Hello?" Tusbaki answers her compact.

"Hey! We just got done and our heading for the food court! I already told Momoko-chan." Miyako, I think, says.

"We'll meet you there!" Tusbaki says then hangs up.

"Let's hurry-" I want to impress her so I run super fast to the store. A black pocket knife with green things look as if there growing form the sides. Perfect! I pay for it and race to Tusbaki.

"Black Star!" Tusbaki says worry in her voice.

"I bought it lets go!" I say then take her hand and start running to the food court.

**Liz (P.O.V)**

"Are you sure Patty?" I question my little sister.

"Yep a charm bracelet about sports!" Patty cheers. Kidd is right behind us looking for one. Patty goes. To sure to find one too. This is my chance to get Kidd away from Maka. *deep breath*

"Hey, Kidd?" He looks at me.

"I was gonna tell you that um... Well you know how Maka and Soul have a '_thing_' and all I'd appreciate if you backed off her in respect for there love." I say. I honestly don't know but it looks like it right?

"Oh... Well thank you Liz I need someone like you to tell me these things. I think am gonna go after Kaoru." What!

"Whoa! Kidd wait, What? Why?! I mean... WHAT!" I yell.

"I feel she's different and I like that. Plus the others are taken." He explains. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I-

"Now will you excuse me am gonna go bye a separate gift. I'll meet you to shortly at the food court." He then leaves the store.

"Found them!" Patty cheers from the back. I walk over and check them.

"Oh this one!" Patty brings one out with a ball from soccer, basketball, baseball, has a mini karate figure and even a wrestler. Some others sports I can't name off the top of my head. I mean I'm not in that stuff so I barley know. We buy the bracelet and head to the food court.

**Kaoru (P.O.V)**

Keniji is taking me though Hell! A whole bunch of Girly stores everywhere! I grab on to him and try to make him turn.

"No Karou." He says. I should make a run for it. I start to run but someone grabs my wrist.

"Keniji!" I yell. He puts a dog collar on me and ties a leach! I'm not fight back cause he's got me good.

"There now don't make me tie your hands." He says. He turns around and starts walking again. I try to take it off but it needed a fuck'n key! A **fuck'n** key!

"Keniji!" I yell which I wish I hadn't. Some girls turn around and blush when they see him. I roll my eyes.

"Hi, my name's Grace." Oh she's Korean... Butch smirks, wait what! What? No I'm not jealous! How can you even think that! Oh you weren't... Well I'm not!

"Hey there sweet thing." He says. She starts to blush madly.

"So you a weapon? Or mister?" She says.

"I'm great at fighting so you can guess Mister." He says.

"I'm a three sided ax..." She says in a flirty way.

"Really?" Keniji says.

"So... What's your name?" She flutters her eyes. I feel like I'm gonna throw up! I should try getting away again.

"Keniji..." And fast!

"You wanna get out of here?" She ask him. If he-

"Kaoru?" Takaaki?

"Takaaki what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was about to head to the food court to tell Miyako well she said at the party but I got off work." He says.

"Cool! It's so great to see you!" Takaaki's like a brother to me and the girls now. Me and Momoko when every we would fight we would go to the forest to do so and there, he would some times escape and we'd all talk there for hours.

"Oh and Happy Birthday!" He says then gives me a bear hug. I hug back too.

"Hey!" Keniji says from behind me. Takaaki let's go of me.

"I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?" Takaaki says a little annoyed.

"No." I say.

"Oh cause I saw Miyako's and he doesn't like me... I think of course I didn't get a good viv from him too." Takaaki shrugs. "We should all head to the food court. Meet you two there." He runs off.

"Keniji, what the fuck?" I say to him.

"Who's he?" He ask.

"Jealous much." I say.

"What ever! I had to let Grace go cause of you."

"Then chase after her! Clearly your into her!"

"No I'm not! She's not my type!" Keniji says.

"Hey!" Grace says. "Then what is?!" Keniji grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. He lets go after about 5 seconds.

"She is." He says the pulls me away. I'm redder then Momo's old bow! But still I'm also mad. I stop walking.

"Kaoru?" Keniji turns to me worry in his eye.

"You have to stop." I say. He's playing my emotions! I can't take it! Does he like me or is it an act!

"What?" He says now holding both of me hands.

"Stop playing my feelings Butch!" I whisper/yell.

"Kaoru... I didn't mean too..." He says.

"Mean to what? Use me?" I ask. I feel like I'm on the bridge of breaking and I'm about to fall into the river of tears.

"Kaoru never." His ace turns serious. "I would never use you. Honestly Kaoru I could of got any other girl but-

"But your flirting with every single one you see! What was that yesterday? Noting?" I say.

"Kaoru to me that was everything." He says. I hate how I can read his eyes so truthfully. He pulls me into a hug.

"Kaoru-

*beep-beep*

Butch answers.

"We're all done! Come over to the food court!" Momoko says. He hangs up and takes me playfully by the leach.

"What's up with this anyway?" I ask.

"So no one else can have you." He says. Fuck why does he always make me blush! We walk over to the others.

"Yo." I say as we walk in. We take a sit at one of the tables.

"So hows the Birthday girl?" Momo ask.

"Ok." I say. "But I'm starving!"

"Hehe, hey where's Maka?" Miyako says. Everyone shrugs.

"No Soul or Virus also." Liz says. We then see them come from the door. Maka with the bags.

"How come Soul isn't carrying them?" Tuabaki ask. Maka points to the door. Soul comes in holding a rope and at the end there's Virus jumping like an insane person.

"Did you give her a water bottle!?" Me, Momo, and Miyako yell in union.

"Yea... What's wrong with that." Maka says a little worried.

"NEVER do that!" I yell.

"Never!" Miyako yells.

"She's... We don't know why it happens but she's not drunk." Momoko says.

"Oh and never do it at especially at night." Miyako says.

"That's what she said!" I say. Everyone gives me a funny look. I shrug and sit down.

"Kaoru... A perv.?" Soul says shocked and then sits down too.

"Problem? I don't see one!" Virus says.

"I never would imagine it..." Keniji says.

"Is it really that big of a shocker?" I ask.

"Yes!" Everyone says in union.

**Part 2:** The **BASH** part

**Virus (P.O.V)**

"There all done." I say finishing Momoko's hair. I put in a ball that in the back and it almost looks like a rose. Two pieces of hair in the front curled. I already finished Miyako who only has one back/side pony tail. Kaoru's hair is straightened! With of course a buttercup (flower) on the side. I just have my hair down but I made rolls with my fingers. My hair already those this but I did it anyway!

"Ok... On to clothes!" Miyako says. She takes out a baby blue dress. It reaches her knees and has layers. The layers are different shades of blue, one spaghetti strip the other a few Lilly's. The neck line is pain but a little sparkles. Blue flats, bracelet, and gold ear rings.

"Shit 10 mins." Momoko says while putting her one strap, red dress. Hers reaches her knees too, but hers hugs her body then lets go and puffs up a bit in the bottom. Although its silky it has folds. And red high heels also gold earrings.

"Let's hurry and just go!" Kaoru is wearing a forest green dress that reaches her knees. It looks as if someone ripped it but each side of the dress is symmetrical. It's not puffy but it does lift a little below the waist line. And green flats.

"I drive!" I yell. I'm wearing a black dress. Reaches my knees and has a white rosé on the side. Two straps filled, with folds. The top part looks ripped and so does the very bottom. And black flats.

"It's at DWMA right?" I ask.

"Mmm hmm." Momoko nods. Ok! I start the motor cycle and start to ride off. Miyako and Kaoru in the other one; The boys took the presents. Momoko did get her something but she give it to her already. It was a frame with all of us on it. Momo didn't spend her time earlier getting a gift but instead her and Akio (Brick) got a cake! Wait, I don't like cake... aw.

"Where here!" Momoko yells. Just in time too. Ok a little late but only like 15 min. Ugh now we have to hear a Kidd-fit.

"*sigh* we made it." Kaoru says.

"*giggle* you look so cute Kaoru!" Miyako giggles.

"I was forced to wear this! Miyako don't tell me I look cute it reminds me of disturbing threats!" Kaoru complains. I think my threats can change the world some day...

"Let's just go in." Miyako says.

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

"Hey Kaoru?" I need to ask her something. Virus and Miyako head to the table while me and Kaoru get the food.

"Yea?"

"Are you and Keniji(Butch) together yet?" I ask.

"I-I don't think so... It feels like it... I-I don't know. I don't think we are yet." She says and is blushing madly. Not yet! He should of asked her by now!

"Come on I'm starving." Kaoru says while grabbing her plate and Virus's. I grab mine and Miyako's and lead the way.

"Momoko!" Akio says. Hehe. I serve Miyako and she hands me my drink. Kaoru does the same to Virus. I sit next to Akio. Huh? Why are the others from here sitting over there? I guess they need there own company...

"I think you look beautiful today Momoko." Akio says.

"Thank you!" I say. Yummy food. Thanks for the meal. Ok now... Lets eat!

"Where is he?" Miyako says to no one in particular. Just then a tall dirty blonde comes from behind her. Takaaki? Oh yea I saw him earlier!

"Hey guys." He greets us. The boys don't look like they like him. I wonder why... Takaaki's great!

"Ok now spill it!" Kaoru says.

"I like your dress." Takaaki says. Kaoru's face turns red with embarrassment.

"Calm down Kaoru." Miyako says.

"Ok I guess you guys need to know." Takaaki takes a sit between Raiden and Me.

"While let's see Him was the one to bring me. He has this I think portal that he's constantly going through. He didn't _bring_ me but his portal did. The city went down fast and I thought you guys were probably already on it. So I thought I could help. When I saw it was Him I asked Him where you guys were he laughed the pointed to the mayors office. I knew it was probably a trap so I was very careful. But when I saw Kaoru being brought into that room through the portal grabed by her arm I tried to jump through. Three girls stopped me and by the time I pushed the girls off the building, I knew I had a moment till they flew back up. So I jumped through, but by then I saw she wasn't there. I escaped out of that place and found Him outside. He offered me a place there but then of course I disagreed. I wasn't sure where to go and ended up in that other town. I knew I would need money so I got a job and on days I didn't work I'd go to different towns looking for you guys." Takaaki says.

"Will then." Kaoru says.

"Yep and now I'm here to help for sure." Takaaki says.

"I don't know Takaaki, can you control it?" Miyako ask.

"Yes I've practiced a lot lately." He answers.

"Good thing, but were here to relax and kind if forget that." I say. We all small talk and stuff and talk about the mall too. After we're done eating Maka comes over.

"Kaoru! Lets go open your presents!" Maka says and squeezes Kaoru a bit.

"Fine... But after that..." Kaoru whispers something in her ear. Maka starts to blush.

"I can't ask him!" Maka yells. Kaoru whispers something else.

"Fine! But let's go! Come on guys!" Maka pulls us to another room were everyone had there present. Miyako grabs hers and Raiden's and set on a round couch that takes up the room only leaving a space for a flat screen Tv. Kaoru sits on the floor in front of everyone and I sit with Akio at the far end.

"First ours!" Miyako hands her the gift. Kaoru opens it and reveals to soccer shoes.

"Thanks guys!" Kaoru says happily.

**Kaoru (P.O.V)**

"Thanks guys!" Fuck yea! I can't wait to beat people in soccer with these!

"Ok this is mine's and Patty's." Liz hands me a small white box. I open it and find a charm bracelet.

"Oh no! The guy must of mixed it up and give us one with only wrestler stuff on it!" Liz crud out.

"It's fine, this reminds me of my dad." I say. Dad... He died this day...

"Oh yea... Today is the day he died..." Momoko says.

"Aw... We made you sad!" Patty pouts.

"No guys! It's good to have a reminder that he's there." I say.

"YOUR GOD WILL GO NEXT!" Black star yells. He hand my a bag and I take out its first content.

"Huh?" Everyone but Black star and Tusbaki says.

"A dress... Thanks guys..." I say. There's something else? What's this... A pocket knife!

"Cool!" I say, taking it out.

"I chose this one for you." Kidd says. He brings out a small box. I open it and find a diamond necklace. Does no one **know** me here!?

"Thank you Kidd." I say giving him a fake smile, but to anyone even Momoko would it look genuine.

"I also wanted to ask you something in private later." Kidd says.

"Ok..." I agree. I wonder why...

"Ours!" Maka cheers. She brings out a big one. I unravel it, a guitar!

"A guitar?" Miyako says.

"Virus told us she played..." Maka says.

"I-I do." I say hiding my face cause its red of embarrassment.

"Really!" Momoko shouts. Geez... No need to act that. Plus this doesn't make me girly, right?

"Come on guys I wanna dance!" Miyako says. She then gives me a wink. I give her a smirk. We all walk out and everyone races to the dance floor. I of course stay back.

"Kaoru." Kidd says.

"Kidd." I say.

"I wanted to ask something very important." He says.

"Go ahead..." I say. He comes VERY close, oh no.

"I wanted to ask if you would honer me by being my girlfri-

*CRASH!*

"SORRY BUT WE LOST TRACK OF TIME!" Berserk! For once I'm happy to see her.

"Sorry Kidd but I have to go!" I race over and stand right in front of them.

"Sorry we're late." Brute says.

"I never cared." I mumble. There all wearing dresses and have makeup on. Too much if you ask me, but guys are fluttering there eyes and trying there best to look sexy. I just walk back trying to find the girls or Keniji. I mange to find him with the others getting a drink.

"Why did _they_ have to come." Akio says.

"Hey, guys." I say.

"Hey, so the pun-

"Akie poo!" A certain red head head says. Yet it's sadly not Momo.

"Berserk I'm no longer with you! I'm with Momoko-chan!" Akio fights back. I think that's the first time I heard him say '_chan_'. They never really cared about that stuff.

"Oh please Akio you can stop acting now. Him doesn't need you guys to wheel them in anymore." Brat says.

"Shut it Brat!" Akio says. Wait, was that true.

"Him didn't want you guys to do it for this same reason. Remember? I remember you guys agreeing and signing the papers cause you guys wanted revenge so badly." Brute says. Is this some kind of sick joke!?

"Is this a sick joke!" Maka says. Took the words right out of my, mind... Huh.

"No it's not. This has all been planed for a VERY long time. Boomer had to go with you guys for awhile just to get information." Brat says.

"That's maybe true but we-

"Shut it Boomer! Look at Miyako for God's sake!" I yell. Miyako was tearing up and was trying very hard not to, it almost looked painful.

"This can't be true! And I won't listen to an enemy!" Momoko yells. But I know her and she's about to break.

"Oh come on Butchie let's just put her in the sack and all is forgiven." Brute says. I look back to Butch. He's staring at me with so much sorrow. Please make this be birthday joke.

"While?" Berserk says.

"..." Butch says.

"Oh please! Come on Boomer! She's already got the werewolf guy!" Brat yells. That little piece of shit.

"No she's mine." Boomer says holding on to Miyako by the waist.

"Leave. Now." Virus threatens.

"Or what!?" Brute yells. Uh oh... Momoko grabs Brick and flips the table. She then pulls him behind it. Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tusbaki, Black Star, Butch, Takaaki, Miyako, and Boomer go back there too. Virus may get out of control-

***crash!***

Brat crashes to a near by wall. Virus grabs Berserk by the leg and flings her to Brat. Ouch...

"Virus watch out!" Miyako yells. Brute attacks Virus from behind. Virus crashes to the wall. Berserk, Brat, and Brute attack get all at once. *smirk* that's exactly what she wants... Virus also smirks and smoke fills the air. Once cleared the Punks are all on the floor in a crater. Virus is not to far and out of breath.

"Yes!" I say under my breath. I feel to strong arms grab my waist. Butch.

"Kaoru can we talk?" Butch says. I glare at him, but nod _yes_ and he takes me to the balcony. What is it and this town having so many balconies!

"Ok so what's wro-" But before I can say anything he's got me in a deep kiss. After about a minute we part ways.

"Kaoru will you go out with me?" uh...

"Um... I don't now..." He looks confused as fuck. "But I- ***Boom!*** When something's good it always goes wrong! What the fuck!?

"Kaoru we have to get out of here!" Keniji says. He grabs my hand and we start running toward the door. We could of used the balcony! He could of took'n me down! I'm not that heavy!

"Where's everyone else?" I ask him. No response. Huh?

"Butch?" I turn around. Where is he!? "BUTCH!"

"Mrhfruf!" I turn around again to find Ace with Butch tied up and his hand over his mouth.

"Let him go Ace!" I yell.

"Let me think... Your powerless, not as strong as me, and useless with out that hammer... So let me think... No!" Ace... Grr...

"I warning you out him down!" I say. I only say this cause I spit Black star on the roof giving me a wink. Tusbaki in his hands ready of battle.

"I have my whole gang! You have... A nice dress." Ace says then checks me out. Gross!

"GOD!" I yell randomly, while at least to Ace and his gang who just appeared behind him from the dark. I see Black star start to sneak around them. Assassins code. Those bands Butch is in are the same ones I once wore. There from the mummy! But he's gone... Could it be that those bands can do the same?

"Ace I'm warning you!" I yell.

"Ha! After Him takes your power I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you, huh?" Ace says. Oh I feel sick! I start making gaging sounds. Hurry up Black star!

**Momoko (P.O.V)**

"*giggle* I love dancing with you Akio." I say.

"I love dancing with you too." He says. I wonder were Kaoru is... She went Keniji I think. Oh good!

"Momoko?" Brick says. I look up to him. Cause the boys are all about 6ft or a least him and his brothers.

"I wanted you to know that me and my brothers were gonna warn you guys about everything a-and I feel awful for-"

"Brick. It's fine! I'm just glad your here now to help." I say. We both lean in close, or lips about to meet-

***boom!***

"Not now..." I mumble. A big machine comes crashing in. More like a huge robot. It stops not to far from where I stand. I hear some strange noises then a door opens from the bottom.

"Dexter." I say. He was there! What the **Hell** does he want!?

"Momoko or, I mean Blossom." He says. "I'm here to take you home- Wow you look stunning! I'm glad to see your, ok!"

"Stop flirting with her!" Akio yells. Oh Brick thank... Death? Ok yea, Death your here!

"Your broke my heart you bastard!" I yell at him. I feel a small tap on my shoulder.

"We're gonna move everyone to a safe location we'll be back VERY soon!" Maka says then runs to help the others.

"B-broke your heart?" Dexter says. "Don't you mean the other way around?" Huh?

"What are you talking about!?" Akio yells for me. Other way around?

"I was heart broken when I retrieved your picture with you and some 'guy'. I couldn't take my mind off it and I studied it and your break up message that went along. I realized that 1: you wouldn't use those words. 2: I saw that if you zoom the picture was tampered with. Then a weird gay guy came asking if I wanted revenge... So I agreed to do that so I could find you and help." He explains. So it was a lie so he could get mad at me? Akio grabs my chin and makes me look straight in he's eyes.

"Brick.-"

"Go ahead Momoko. No ones stopping you." He says then starts to walk away.

"Momoko!" Dexter grabs me.

"I'm sorry Dexter. But your to late... I'm in love with Akio- **Brick Jojo**." I say with determination in my voice.

"Your worst enemy!?" Dexter starts to rage.

"No, my boyfriend." I say. I pull my hand away and go to look for Brick.

***Thumb!***

***Thumb!***

"That's a horrible mistake!" A robotic voice yells. Dexter is inside it controlling it.

"Brick!" I yell. Shit, I can't out run him. The doors are filled with people trying to run out although there's almost no one left, I still can't make it!

"Good Bye Blossom!" Dexter yells. No- a red bright light grabs me. Brick?

"Are you ok Momoko?" Brick ask me.

"Yes, but Dexter's gone crazy." I say. We go to the wall on the other side. Everyone's gone, but Maka and the others are probably trying to get the whole town to a better place. And no, not heaven. Although at the moment, it doesn't sound too bad...

"Momoko!" Huh?

"I'm sorry Brick I was thinking..." I say.

"When you say _crazy_.?" He ask.

"Maybe later his robot is getting closer." I say.

"Oh, right." He says. We run out the door. Dexter is still following us! But he can't fit I the door so how- He's gonna use the wall...

**Miyako/Bubbles (P.O.V)**

***boom!***

"What the hell?!" Boomer yells. "I'm gonna check it out!" It's a giant robot. I know someone who had those... Dexter. Man, I hate hi-

"Miyako watch out!" Takaaki tackles me to ground away from a big chunk of the wall that almost crushed me. Are faces are dangerously close.

"Miyako go with me." Huh...

"Takaaki what are you-

"Let's go home I-I know where the portal is. I'll take you home and there we'll think of plan... together." He says then cups my cheek.

"Takaaki-

"I want to be with you Miyako." He says.

"Miyako!" I turn to see Raiden.

"I'm sorry Takaaki, I can't. " I say, but don't take my eyes off Raiden. "I'm in love with Boomer." I give home a smile. He starts walking towards me. But I feel a claw dig in to my skin on my side.

"Ah!" I cry pain, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ouf!" Takaaki is pushed off me. He didn't get that deep. I feel someone pick up and look up to find Boomer. I wince in pain when he picks me up. He flys out the barely open window, both of us barely making it out.

* * *

Virus: Ok, so... Till next time! When we come back what will happen to our heroes

Kathy: Die.

Virus: We don't know yet that's what makes it-

Kathy: Yes, yes I know!

Virus: grr... I have to move into another room so I will TRY to update in like a week... Or a few days.

_Rate and Review !_


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking

**Chapter 14: Breaking in, is not the only thing breaking**

Virus: Okay so if you've been waiting for me to update there's a big reason

Kathy: Virus was being stupid and lost this chapter

Virus: Calm down Kathy!

Kathy: I just can't-

Virus: It was an accident an I'm back so... Enjoy! I'm evil...

Kathy: Really?

Virus: Mhwaah hahahhaha

No.

**Karou/Buttercup (P.O.V)**

Black star secretly starts to take out his team. Stupid Ace, having to take Butch.*sigh* It's his own stupidity.

"What's wrong Buttercup? Afraid I'll kill this mutt." Ace says. Ok that's it...

"Watch it Ace-

"KAROU MOVE!" Momoko yells.

***Crash!***

"Fuck!" Ugh my foot. A giant robot crashes through the wall. And one of the wall's chunks hit my foot.

"GUYS TAKAAKI's GONE CRAZY!" Miyako yells while Boomer is carrying her, you can see blood coursing down his arm. Then Takaai crashes through the window in werewolf form. I think my foot is out is its socket! And it's throbbing like crazy.

"LET HIM GO!" Black Star yells and throws Ace to the remaining wall. Butch is let go and is gasping for air. Black Star try's to help him up and Tusbaki comes running to me.

"Kaoru-

"My foot!" I yell out in pain. Her eyes go wide. I look down and see it throbbing, a lot blood too.

"Karou what are doing, run!" Momoko yells, running past us.

"Go!" I yell a Tuabaki. Takaaki and that robot have spotted all of us and are coming-fast.

"I'm not gonna-

"Go." I say sternly. She nods and starts to run to the others.

"OK HIM WHAT THE HELL DO WANT!?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"I'll tell you what he wants!" Berserk yells from the shoulder of the robot. "Your soul... a soul of a puff. His last ingredient to full power." My heart bits rapidly. Not just cause of what she's saying but my foot is getting worse by the second. I'm losing too much blood. I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Butch? Is that him, I don't even know. I feel as if I'm being lifted off the ground, I look up and see that I'm in Butch's arms flying at top speeds.

"Butch..." I mumble. I'm so tiered... I can't feel my foot. My eyelids feel so heavy.

"Wake up." Butch's stern voice comes out. I slowly open my eyes, it's so hard to stay awake...

"Sorry... " I mange to say, than everything went black.

**Miyako/Bubbles (P.O.V)**

"Ow my head..." I mumble as I get up. I remember getting to a hospital a few towns over. Then I was going to the emergency room. And now I'm here. My side doesn't hurt much anymore. It's patched up and ready. I look around the room and find no one but me here. How long was I out?

"Oww... Where I'm I?" Virus!

"Huh? Virus is that you?" Kaoru!

"Guys I'm here too!" I cheer. The curtains on each side of me open, revealing Virus on my left an Kaoru on my right.

"What happened to you guys?" I ask.

"I lost to much blood." Kaoru says.

"I think a chuck of that wall hit my head..." Virus says, while rubbing her head.

"Takaaki went crazy and dug his claw at my side. I'm guessing blood lost too." I answer.

"How long do you think we've been out?" Kaoru ask.

"Probably just a day." Virus suggest.

"Most likely." Kaoru says. "Let's get out of here."

"Right, once we do I could go for some water." Virus says.

"Let's go." I say, then we walk out the door.

"Let's ask the lady at the front desk." Kaoru says. We get in the elevator and Kaoru fumbles, pressing the other one instead.

*ding*

We walk out anyway, deciding to look around. We walk through halls till we see what seems to be the waiting area. But no one was there.

"That's strange..." Kaoru mumbles. The television was on, it was on the news. A news man was standing by a busy street were there was the most traffic I've seen in my life.

"There evacuating..." Virus says.

"Maybe were in the zone no one wants to go near?" I suggest. Kaoru takes it of mute and we take a seat.

"Almost everyone is out- and I'm receiving reports that the only place there that is not taken over is the DWMA. People have attempted to go in but only corpse are thrown out. Where are our heroes? Or has our end, finally come? Back to you Barb." The news man finishes.

"We should go back down." Virus says. We finally go down but in complete silence. We walk to the front desk and only one lady is there and she looks like she's packing up.

"Excuse me Mam-

"If your the people those over at the waiting room are waiting room, then I suggest you convince them to GET OUT." The lady interrupts me.

"Thank you." I tell her. We all walk to the waiting room, I'm not sure how to take this in. The world is suffering and maybe if me and the girls would of gave up all our life force we could of destroyed Him-

"Miyako. No." Kaoru says, she was reading my mind. Either that or sensing my feelings.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"Girls!" Boomer yells and runs up to me. Kaoru pulls me out of the way at last minute and Boomer hits the floor.

"Boomer-kun!" I say worriedly. Kaoru holds back a laugh. But the others didn't hold back.

"Nice to see you too, Kaoru."Boomer grumbles.

"What happened to you guys?" Virus ask. Silence once again fills the air.

"Him took Death City and cities around it. He's building an empire." Momoko says.

"We heard something about the only thing in the Death City area that hasn't been taken over is the DWMA." Virus explains.

"Really?" Kidd ask. "Wait, how do you know?"

"We heard it on the news." I tell him.

"Then that means if we can get in there we may have a fighting chance!" Maka says.

"Nobody's in town, right?" Kaoru says, with a sly smirk.

"Everyone but a few people ran right away. Then a day later the rest left or are right now." Momoko explains.

"I think I know what your playing at... No ones here so, there's no more shop keepers." Virus says. Everyone looks confused including me.

"Exactly, I think it'll work." Kaoru says.

"What!" Liz ask.

"Oh, yea... I wonder how it feels in those tiny little brains of yours." Virus comments.

"Anyway, we need to get in there, but what if they notice us." Kaoru explains.

"We can get clothes from the stores around here with out worry." Virus says.

"That could work!" Boomer says. Virus pushes him to the hallway then shuts the door of the waiting room leaving Boomer over there.

"Thanks for your input." Kaoru says.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"His whole... Existence throws me off." Virus grumbles.

"Ok... But even so, he was right this might just work." Momoko says.

"We better get moving then." Soul says.

~ 2 hours later

Butch/Keniji (P.O.V)

"Ok... Everyone ready?" Momoko ask. All the guys were wearing black jeans- while except Kidd who said he was already wearing black. Black Star didn't change either, but we didn't mind. Soul was wearing a black sweat shirt. Brick was wearing a black jacket and a dark red tank top under. Boomer had on a dark blue long sleeve under shirt with a black t-shirt over. I had a black hoodie with a dark green shirt under.

"We've been ready, can you guys come out!" Brick yells.

"Alright!" Liz yells and comes out with Patty. Both wearing black skirts and black tank top.

"Um... No offense but were goin to be moving a lot and-

"We need to look good fighting!" Liz says. Maka comes out with black shorts that reach mid thigh and a black long sleeve shirt.

"We still have time tell dark." Momoko says while coming out. She was wearing black shorts like Maka's but only she had a black shirt that reach to her elbows. She had on her belt. Miyako came out with a dark blue long sleeve then a tight black t-shirt. A dark blue skirt and black tights. Also had her belt.

"Remind me to never rob a store with you guys." Kaoru complains as she comes out. She was wearing a black tank top, with fingerless gloves. She wore shorts that reached her knees. She had her belt.

"Hey!" Virus says. She comes out in a vest that reminds me of what an assassin would wear and shorts that reach a bit above her knee. She wore hear belt and watch. All of her clothing was black.

"Come on guys pull it together." Maka says.

"Let's go it'll take us sometime to get to Death City anyways." Soul says. As we walk to Death City I keep on glancing over at Kaoru. Does she know? I doubt she does. Last night when I brought her to the hospital I sat on the roof, then Liz came out and we talked, but at the end of the night we ended up kissing. I haven't even talked to Liz about it cause right after that she ran back down stairs. I never wanted to kiss her, but she forded on me. Almost as if she was only doing it for some strange reason.

"Shit." Virus hisses.

"What?" Momoko ask.

"Oh um... I saw what looked like dog shit." Virus says.

"Right..." Liz says. Liz walks over with Kaoru. She's not going to to tell her is she? Liz looks over at me and smiles. I'm utterly confused...

"Everyone behind those trees!" Maka says. A few kishen were at the gates of Death City. The kishen would stand in front of the gates then a light would flash green and let it through.

"How are we going to get through? Clearly that thing detects if we're kishen." Boomer whispers.

"It's a bit more specific then that." Brick says. One of Bricks abilities is that he can know how any machine works.

"It detects any soul and it's sends a signal to the main frame. We can't get through there with all those kishen and even if they weren't there the gate would send a signal that were here." Brick explains.

"We can put a bug in the gate so we can hack in there." Kidd says.

"But the control panel is probably on the other side!" Momoko says.

"I know who can get in." Kaoru says finally speaking up.

"Black Star?" Maka ask.

"No his soul would be detected right away. But what about someone with out any soul?" Kaoru says a looks at Virus.

"That could work!" Miyako says.

"Ok then... Wish me luck." Virus says. Brick quickly puts a bug together with his own phone. (I don't even know.)

"Wish me luck." Virus says, then leaves.

"How's everyone's love life?" Patty ask.

"Perfect." Brick says and then kisses Momoko.

"I have to say the same for me and Boomer." Miyako says. Boomer nods 'yes'.

"Soul and Maka are together officially now." Tusbaki says.

"Maybe Black Star should ask out Tusbaki ?" Momoko says. Both Black Star and Tusbaki cheeks turn pink.

"What about you, Butch." Miyako ask.

"He's with Liz." Kidd interrupts. "I saw the two love birds on the roof the last night."

"I guess we kinda ar-

"Wait I thought he was going to ask Kaoru!?" Momoko says. Everyone turned to Kaoru who seems to be off in space.

"Kaoru!" Maka says.

"Huh- oh um... Hi." Kaoru says.

"Didn't you just hear what we said?" Momoko says.

"Yea, Patty said we should talk about relationships and because that really means 'lets talk about our feelings' I tuned out." Kaoru says. I could help but be the only one too chuckle. It's strange how similar we are yet so different.

"We asked if you were with Butch cause Kidd said he was with Liz, but we want to know what you think." Miyako explains.

"Um... The night if the party is blurry but I think he asked me." Kaoru says in deep thought. I did, but then that Dexter guy crashed in.

"And you said..." Momoko says.

"Dorkster crashed in before I could say anything... after that... A lot noise and yelling and pain and blood." Kaoru says.

"Looks like Liz beat you to it." Soul says.

"When did that happen?" Kaoru ask.

"Seriously Kaoru you have to stop tuning out." Tusbaki says.

"When do I get a say?" I ask out loud.

"Now. Did you or did you not kiss Liz last night." Patty ask. Patty more serious then normal. This while thing must really be taking a toll on her.

"Yes." I answer. I meant to explain more, but everyone's faces looked in complete shock.

Kaoru/ Buttercup (P.O.V)

Patty said something about love life then all of a sudden I was in a dark room.

"Hello?" I asked. There were 7 doors around me. With no answer I decided to go though one. All the doors were white with a name on each one. The first one I saw said 'Hyper Blossom' I opened the door and I was in another room but this one was pitch black. Accept a small white swirl which looked like snow. There was a stand which it was holding this swirl log ball of snow. The stand was made ice. There were words on it that read.

"The power if ice." This is Blossom's spiracle power. She got it not to long after we trapped Him. I walk out of the room and into the one that read.

"Rolling Bubbles" I walked in knowing that it had to do with water. She got this ability not to long after Blossom did. I was right. The stand was sky blue- it looks so realistic... Anyway on the top there was a swirling water ball. I went to another one that said

"Explosive Boomer"

Once again there was a stand. His looked like Miyako's only his sky was gloomy making it seem like rain would come down. A ball of swirling, crackling electricity. I went to another one.

"Hard Brick"

Inside the stand looked like flowing lava. A ball of fire was swirling. Amazing, yet when I stepped close it wasn't hot. I went to one which had

"Strong Butch"

Inside there was no stand just a swirling ball of wind. (I don't know you would see it but... Yea)

"Two doors left..." I mumbled.

"Mad Virus" But it's locked... I walked to the last one and realized what this means. I'm I gonna get my special power... I was only inches away-

"Kaoru!" Everything soon started going away. No!

"Huh- oh um... Hi."

~present time

"Yes." Butch answered, I was so happy a second ago and now it was burned, shot, had the biggest paper cut in the universe, then buried alive, unburied then shot and left on the street in the dessert.

"Oh." I simply say.

"Oh?" Black Star says.

"How did it even happen?" Maka ask.

"We were talking then I we looked at each other... Lost in his eyes..." Liz says.

"Aw..." The girls, but I say. I slowly back away, but bump into Soul. He motions me deeper into the shadows.

"Kaoru are you ok?" He ask. I shake my head 'no'. He pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Don't worry..." Soul says.

"Can ask you something?" I tell him.

"What?" He says.

"Would I be the reacher or settler of that relationship?" I ask.

"Settler." He says. I give the 'seriously' look. "I'm serious your the settler." The settler is the person you would kinda say 'that person can do better'. The reacher is the opposite.

"Thanks." I say then we go back.

"Kaoru, there you are." Momoko says.

"Is Virus back?" I ask.

"Now she is!" Virus says, while coming in. "And just when you thought you could get rid of me."

"Fuck. So close." I tease. "Now on to the next plan."

" . Now let's go it'll only take a few minutes for them to notice." Virus says. There weren't any kishens around, but more are sure to come. We get in with out a problem and start going around the city. Kidd leads us on since he know this city the best.

"Kaoru..." Butch whispers. I walk a bit faster.

'Momoko!' I mind her.

'Yes?'

'How is it that you and Brick never have relationship problems?' I could see her face have a worried like expression.

'Ok-ok! You broke me! Mine and Brick's relationship is... hard. But don't worry if right now everything is wacky. It's just the stress of both worlds dying and going into hell.'

"Thank you." I said out loud. Everyone looked confused as fuck.

"Your welcome." Momoko giggles. Kidd leads us to his house which we enter though the back door.

"There's a secret way into the school just in case of an emergency." Kidd says.

"That makes are life easier." Miyako says. We crawl through there and by the time we reach it, my knees are bruised.

"Kidd?" Shinigami?

"Father." Kidd says.

"Why... Hello kids. I see you finally decided to join us." Stein says.

"So what's going on?" Maka says, ignoring Stein.

"Currently we see that he has built an empire here. He hasn't built a base of operations here case he wants this area. While at least not a well built one." Sid says. The whole in the wall was current being fix at the moment. (If you were wondering)

"We got a bug in there." Soul says, a bit cocky if I may add.

"Let me see..." Stein says. Brick, Momoko and Stein start working it out. I look over at Butch and see that he's talking to Liz. I quickly turn away and walk over to Miyako.

Miyako/Bubbles (P.O.V)

I hate what Keniji did to Kaoru. She deserves better. With the stress her family is giving her and not even knowing if there still alive or not is probably killing her. No wonder she says that being in a relationship doesn't mean less stress. In fact the opposite.

"Hey Miyako." Kaoru greats me.

"Hello Karou-chan." I answer.

"So how's your side?" She ask.

"Pretty good." I answer. " Kaoru I know it's non of my business but what's going on with you and Butch?" I ask. She looks another way and stare looks distant.

"There is no 'Me and Butch'" She says.

"It's 'Butch and I'" Momoko says, joining our conversation. "There almost in the main frame."

"Good." I answer.

"Anyway what is up with you and 'he who shall not be named'?" Momoko asked.

"Like I was about to tell Miyako. He had a choice and he chose her." She says. "But there is something really serious I have to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Remember your 'special abilities'?" She asked.

"See but we lost them about a day later. Even the guys lost it." Momoko ask. I almost forgot about that.

"Oh yea... Anyway I had like um... 'A vision'." Kaoru says.

"Do you see dead people?" Virus says in a creepy voice, joining our conversation.

"No, I'm serious." Kaoru says.

"Kaoru, even when we had them they were very weak." Momoko says.

"What did you see in your vision?" I ask. I think she's on to something.

"I was in a dark, round room with seven doors. Each one had one of our power name's on it and it also had the boys. Anyway, I went into each one and saw a swirling ball of each one. Yet I couldn't feel the heat, our wind, the cold, or hear the electric ball or water. Yet the felt so powerful." She says. I think I was water... Yea I was!

"How about yours and Virus's?" Momoko ask.

"Virus's door was locked any Maka said my name before I got to open it." Kaoru says. She then goes on more detail about the stands and the pitch black rooms.

"We're in!" Brick yells. We all race on over.

"Looks like the Professor is holding up. Like us, he's the only one still standing. Also like there doing the same there as we are here." Brick says. Professor...

"What about Him's plans?" Momoko ask.

"He wants to make his self more powerful then before. Looks like he needs one more thing but I don't know what."

"A soul of a puff." Kaoru interrupts.

"Why us?!" I yell.

"Berserk told me when me foot was stuck. She did say something about Him needing more power." Kaoru says.

"And so you didn't tell us?" Momoko says. Kaoru shrugs.

'What do they expect?' Kaoru said in my mind.

' Breaking in is not the only thing breaking.' I answered back.

'Exactly... So are we.'

Virus: Okay I'm finished...

Kathy: that was short.

Virus: like I said, if you read my profile then you would know I have shit to help YOU plan.

Kathy: Don't pin this on me!

Virus Rate and Review! It gives me confidence! If you would even like to give me an idea I would strongly consider it!

Kathy: See you soon! She'll update as soon as possible!


	15. Chapter 15: Hope

**Chapter 15:_ Hope_**

Virus: Thanks for everything! Trust me it helps. Anyway I'll explain a bit further from we're Virus came from.

Kathy: Why?

Virus: Cause I can and I don't want confusion starting up.

Kathy: Anyway I think people want to know what's up with these powers popping up again

Virus: Yep! If your a bit confused just know I'm probably twice as much confessed as you!

Kathy: Damn you are 'Mad'

Virus: We're all Mad here... *creepy grin*

Kathy:Virus!

* * *

**Akio/Brick (P.O.V)**

I think what Butch did to Kaoru was wrong. Even as I was hacking into the main frame I couldn't help but fell bad for her. Honestly if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be with Momoko. And now all three of them are fearing for there life's.

"What are we going to do?" Boomer ask.

"Hope for the best." Tusbaki says.

"Enough of this hope business we need to actually think of a way to get in." I tell them. Virus gives me a sly smirk.

"What are you planning?" Maka ask.

"Your not going to like it... But I think the boys should join there side." Virus says.

"What!" I yell.

"Let me finish! And take us as prisoners." Virus says.

"Oh! I get now!" Momoko says.

"Really?" Boomer ask.

"You see, there's a way we can get in with out worry of the traps. The others can just go in like that cause they'll use the way Kaoru got through last time." Momoko says.

"Which was... the um..." Kaoru says.

"I think she means blowing up walls." Boomer says.

"No dumb ass. The walls thing is a distraction. Now we're gonna be the distraction." I say.

"Cause that was the plan..." Kaoru mumbles.

"Oh. Yea and you can sneak in while the boys take us in, so you'll be one step ahead of them when they think you'll be coming to _save_ us." Momoko says. We all talk a bit about the details then get ready. I walk over to Butch to ask him if he's ready.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"..."

"Butch?" I ask. I can't help but give a worried expression. He fucked up bad. And for some reason I feel like it wasn't his fault at all.

"Did I?" He ask, but it doesn't seem like he was talking to me.

"Dude-Butch." I say.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking... But um yea the plan." He said.

"Dude I know we normally go to Boom for this, but you can talk to me." I tell him.

"Course." He says. After that we flew with the girls in a sack each in a separate one. I had Kaoru, Raiden had Momoko and Keniji had Miyako. I had actually grown on those names. My little sister, Virus was right next to us. That's the first time I honestly thought of her like that... Anyway cause she's always had an evil side like me an my brothers and can control it, she would use the excuse that her older brothers know better. And we would play the 'for our safety and her's' card. In other words be selfish; in everyone else's words.

"There it is." Boomer mumbles. This place was huge! And he wanted the DWMA? Hard to believe really. But all I can really think of is Momoko. Would she be okay? Would they kill two puffs and only keep one? Stop it Brick! You have to be evil. Be evil.

We stepped though a balcony and sure enough there was Him on a chair he looked pretty bored, but as soon as we landed his face lit up.

"We brought you a little present." I tell him and throw the sack forward. After this I'm going to do a lot of making up. And to make matters worse I already owed her. Butch and Boomer did the same with an evil smirk.

"In return I'm guessing a place in this on my side?" He says but then his eyes affix on Virus.

"Who's this one?" He ask.

"The main reason we came back. We want to keep her safe and the only way to do that is in an exemplary army." Butch says with his signature smirk.

"Why do you care about this one anyway?" He ask. I could tell he was really curious. Although I also knew he couldn't reject the offer.

"Our little sister." Boomer says. When they made her the age she is she would be about 2 months younger which in the human race wouldn't be normal, but then again she wasn't human. Like us a creation.

"I trust you have information about there plans." Him ask.

"What plans? There lost in there little '_sorrow_'." I say mockingly. Him laughs then shows us inside.

"What are the Ruffs doing here?" Berserk ask.

"They brought us a present." Him says.

"And the girl?" Takaaki ask but her looked at her in a way that made me feel protective.

"There younger sister." Him say.

"I shall have Wacker prepare a room for now I think we should have dinner to celebrate. Of course After I tell Wacker to lock the girls up." Him says. Him walks us to a big dinning hall. Everyone severs them selfs food. I'm starving! We all take a sit and begin eating.

"So Brick does this mean your available?" Berserk ask.

"I'm going to wait till Blossom is dead. Cause she thinks I'm a prisoner too." Brick says.

"Wait, so you brought them in thinking that you cared about them and now there gonna die thinking you guys are too?" Brute says. I nod 'yes'.

"I was hoping at last moment they could find out we betrayed them." Butch says.

"That's an excellent idea." Him says while walking in. "Your room is prepared."

"You guys should get settled in. Cause I want a tour soon." Brat says slyly. We get up and follow Him to our room. We go down a hall with many doors. We go in one that says Rrbz.

"I hope you like it." Him says and walks away. If this is a trap then I'll burn this whole place down. We walk in to a- this place is huge! We had what looked to be the living room then four doors; two on each side. Mine was on the side with Butch. I could tell cause it had my name. Virus's was nameless, her room was all black. But Butch, Boomer, and I had our rooms in our signature color. A queen sized beds and wardrobe. We also had desk and each of the two rooms shared one bath room.

"This place is big..." Boomer mumbles.

"Yes, well of course it is. You should settle in, you have a big day tomorrow." Him says and walks out.

"We should all be cautious tonight." I tell them. I use my powers to scan for any speakers or cameras. Nothing. Good.

"Yea, yea but did you hear what Buttercup saw?" Virus ask.

"What?" Butch ask.

"Really she didn't tell you- oh yea you smashed her foot- heart." Virus teases. Butch glares at her.

"It was an accident!" He yells and slams the door shut at his room.

"... So what did she say?" Boomer ask.

"Maybe tomorrow... I'm beat. But so you won't be able sleep. It was about the special abilities." She says then walks to her room. Yep, she's my sister all right.

**Maka (P.O.V)**

The boys enter through a top balcony with the girls in the sack. We enter through a cellar. We some how through complete in darkness make it through to an air vent.

"We're gonna climb a lot..." Soul says.

"This'll make it easier to find the girls though, then sneaking through halls or alarming them." I say. We mange to climb to about the 4th floor till we hear talking.

"I was hoping at last moment they could find out we betrayed them." Butch says. He's a good actor. At least I hope it's acting.

"That's an excellent idea." Him says while walking in. "Your room is prepared."

"You guys should get settled in. Cause I want a tour soon." Brat says. Soul motions me to keep going. But I'm so tired! We finally reach the final floor. (5th floor)

"Wacker..." I mumble as we see him walking into what looks like a storage room. No emotion in his eyes like last time only this time he seems; if possible, more serious... Anyway, he then leaves holding some papers. I moved slightly but then fell through. I bump my head on what I think is medal. I know I landed behind several boxes. The room started to spin, my vision blurred. I hear the others come down. Wacker comes stomping in. I here something be dropped then the air gets thick. Is it some sort of...

"Gas..."

*black out*

**Miyako/Bubbles (P.O.V)**

"Hmmm..." That was a nice nap. I remember them making us sleep and putting us in a sack. Although I am a little sore.

"Where I'm I?" I ask out loud. I don't get any answer. I look around and find myself in a cell. A black figure lays on the floor not to far from me, I quickly walk over to it... Black Star! I start shaking him and check for a plus, he's alive. I sigh with relief then also find Kidd. he too was fine, i then walk to the bars. I hear a sort of buzzing sound near the cell. Maybe I should touch-

"I wouldn't." I turn left and find that one girl who helped us escape Him's castle once. It was dark, but I could make out her bright red hair and her orange eyes. You could tell she's been here awhile, judging from the dirt on her tan skin.

"Lucy?" I mumble.

"I don't know, I think it's Lilly- or maybe Lucy. How should I know. Anyway those bars have electricity flowing through them. Unless you want to be out of a day, then I suggest you don't touch them." She says. I stepped away from them and sat next to her leaning on the wall.

"I thought you got out." I tell her.

"It didn't take long for Him to find us. He tracked our the signals we were sending to your planet. We wanted to help you guys in anyway possible since we owed you our freedom." Lill- I mean Lucy- or um... Anyway that's what she said.

"We came to find out exactly what Him's planning." I tell her.

"I hope this is apart of your plan." She says. I nod 'yes'.

"Do you know we're the others are?" I ask.

"The cells beside to us. I asked Him why the cells didn't face each other and he said it was be because he know we would be able to plot with out him hearing." Lilly says. I can tell she's depressed. Who wouldn't be? I hope the others come soon. The should have been here by now. I shouldn't worry though cause they probably are a little lost. I hope.

**Maka (P.O.V)**

*gasp!*

Where am I? What are all these boxes- suddenly everything came back in a flash. I slowly got up. No one else is in here. Wacker must of took the others. In this plan we had one of the most important parts. And now it's just me.

"Shit."

**Momoko/Blossom (P.O.V)**

"Huh?" I'm in a cell. In a cell... Inside of a cell... Oh yea! I quickly get up. Okay so the others should be here soon. I search around the cell. Hmm... What's these- Patty.

"Patty wake up." I hiss at her and start to shake her. No good... I check his plus; she's alive. I look around more and find Tusbaki.

"Anybody there?" I ask. No answer but I do hear people talking at a distance.

"My head..." Tusbaki!

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, but are you?" She ask. She reminds me so much of Miyako. Strong, yet so kind and caring.

"I'm fine." I answer. "But what happened?"

"Maka fell though so we went down to help, but then Wacker found us and gassed us. I think Maka wasn't captured though..." She says unsure like.

"She landed behind some boxes. I doubt he saw her." Soul! I didn't see him.

"I hope your right." I think aloud.

"Me too."

Kaoru (P.O.V)

I slowly get up cause my head feels all wobbly. Okay so... Sack, cell, the others come and set us free, then-

"Your awake!" Huh? I turn and find a guy who has pure white hair and pale blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh I'm Christopher but people call me Chris. I helped your friends escape out of Him's place last time." This Chris guy says.

"Cool, I'm Kaoru." I tell him.

"Someone else is in here." He says and points over at Liz's body on the ground. "She's alive."

"Okay..." Is all I mange to say. Out of all people it had to be Liz.

"Word of advise don't touch those bars. Or else you'll be electrified." He says.

"This was apart of the plan, and her time was supposed to find us and help us get the REAL plan out of Him. And since she's here..." I end up mumbling the last part.

"I thought the Ruffs were on your side." Chris says.

"They were our gate way in. They pretend to be bad and turn us in and then the others look for Him's real plan." I tell him.

"I hope it remains an act." He says.

"I hope so too."

**Virus (P.O.V)**

An experiment gone wrong. Which means I have defaults. There's a reason we never told the boys who I was. I'm not '_complete_'. One of the reasons I don't have a soul. Yet I can see and detect other souls. I also have been absorbing. I've been absorbing white light from the girls slowly. Yet it doesn't harm ten cause there white light is like blood. There's more... I don't have a choice in absorbing it. That's why they hid me from the Ruffs AND Punks. I would of absorbed there evil. And there's no telling when I will be complete.

The experiment gone wrong-

"Virus breakfast is ready." I look up expecting Raiden- Boomer I mean. But found Butch standing at the door. I was already dressed and ready but I had decided to lay in bed for awhile.

"Butch." I simply say.

"I don't trust you." Butch says and starts to walk away. We walk out; it seems Brick and Boomer are already at breakfast.

"Your right." I tell him.

"What." He says.

"How do you trust someone with out a soul? When I was made I was supposed to have to feelings. No pain cause I wouldn't have a soul all I would be is a lab rat. Then be killed. Yet I could feel. And I did feel pain. Yet when Pouchie tried to detect me... I wasn't there. The girl with no soul. The experiment gone wrong." I tell him. He stops walking and stares wide eyed at me. I keep walking.

"I'm Virus R. Jojo." I say lastly as I enter the dinning room.

"Vi- Where's Butch?" Boomer ask. Butch then comes in the door. His face looks calm but his eyes are pure confusion.

"We found some of the others trying to help the girls escape." Him says. I try not to seemed surprised.

"They should be punished." Berserk says.

"Right before the girls are." Brute says.

"Are you sure that none escaped?" Brick ask.

"True, but there were many of them. Misters and weapons, each one had one and the other equally." Him says. But Kidd had two so that means one of them made it out okay. Who ever it is we're all counting you.

**Maka (P.O.V)**

"Shit."

"How I'm going to save everyone? Even though I defeated a kishen that's nothing compared to everyone here. Anyway I wasn't alone. But now what ever move I make will change everything." I say aloud. I can't help the others escape cause I won't have back up if I'm found... I need to tell the Ruffs! They should be on the more bottom- wait I'm in a storage room.

...

There should be a map.

...

*Face palm*

Ok... Map-map-map-map-map-MAP! Here it is! Third floor- that's where all the bedrooms should be. I use the boxes filled with things that were most likely stolen, to climb up the air vent. I try to make it not look like I did it to climb in the air vent. Cause that's gonna save me time.-_-

"2nd floor..." I mumble. I slid little by little down the air vents. Once their I start going down the line. I look into one. This must be the Punks room. The walls had hot pink and navy blue strips with dark green dots of different sizes all over. Not surprisingly, the room had clothes all over. It was a big room with there bed's in the each corner and even Ivy's bed was here; I only knew cause each bed had a big sign with there name. I kept moving forward. Passing everyone's room. I think the most messiest was the GGG (Gang green gang). I finally reached what I think is the Jojo room. But they weren't there... I lean back in the air vent. Huh?

"What now- Ahh!" I fall back into the room behind me. I look up-

"Takaaki."

Takaaki aka Cody aka wolf tiger robot thing (P.O.V)

I felt horrible for what I've done to Miyako. Him said if I didn't act like I had found the portal and pretend I worked at the mall and make up a strong story he'd hurt there families. I mange to sneak them out right after the Professor said something was wrong. Then I couldn't help but try to find the girls.

"Damn- it Him." I mumble. Him also did something to me. He used some black dust in my drink. The black dust wasn't strong so it would only last a day. In other words the party. Him's so weak right now, the only reason he's this high up is because if the people around him. I've been thinking of ways to mess with his plans. Like his the other ingredients he needs. I love science so I changed some 'ingredients' to cause a big mess. I couldn't help but chuckle out loud. I heard that they trapped them but one of them had two. Which means one of them is around here.

"But how can I find that person and help them-

"Ahh!" Someone comes falling out of the vent and I race over and catch them. I gently put her down.

"Oh no." She says.

"Maka! Look- you need to stay calm. I won't to help." I explain.

"You hurt Miyako." She says.

"Let me explain." I tell her. She nods.

~A little while later

"I need to some how hurt her to earn Him's full trust. But I really didn't want to." I explain. She's asked so many questions and I answered them all. I told her EVERYTHING.

"Ok, for some reason I believe you. So you'll help me?" She ask.

"Of course. Now, the only reason Him is winning is because of the people helping him. So the only way to weaken him even more is to take out his '_helpers_'. He needs to lose there trust or make them seem useless." I tell her.

"Right!"

**Kaoru/Buttercup (P.O.V)**

We were all eating and after this Him said Wacker would take us all to a room so we could talk to one another. He said cause being depressed was bad for the soul. I knew that it was also because he was afraid we'd commit suicide. I'm trying to think of what that vision of the abilities mean' could it possibly mean!

"Hey, Kaoru are you ok?" Chris ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." I tell him. Liz woke up this morning. She hasn't talked.

"You've been acting strange." He says.

"Just thinking of the girls, and the powers. A-and the guys... Our special powers..." I whisper.

"Oh." He says. "I think Boomer and Miyako is it? Yea, they look like an old married couple." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I feel like if Brick and Momoko ever moved in together they're have the biggest library in the world." I say.

"I could just imagine I door made of books." Chris says.

"Right!" I say.

"So Kaoru you with anyone?" He ask.

"Nope. This one guys Kid asked me but I don't like his type. And someone else did, but Dorkster had a bitch fit." I say.

"I've with Lilly for a long time. My Lilly pad..." He then goes into complete LaLa land.

"Just cause you don't have Butch doesn't mean you have to be a butch about it." Liz mumbles but I hear it. I ignore it and walk to the bars. Just then Wacker took everyone to a room with a few sofas and love seats. There were even some snacks. On the right side of the room there was a line of chairs there was a small window with chairs on that side. It's as if someone would come to see us.

(Virus: Well now they have video cameras... So you pick up the phone and you see each other through the computer screen.

Kathy: We would know.

Virus: Right!)

I walk over and sit against a wall. Momoko and Miyako had a little girl group going on, which means Liz was there and I don't want to deal with that now. The boys are also talking to one another but I think about Maka. So she's the one out life's depend on? She must be feeling a big load...

**Maka (P.O.V)**

"But I don't know Him that well. Yet from my experience they hit being constantly disturb." I tell Takaaki. We decided to get the GGG out first.

"We should steal all there stuff little by little so they'll keep asking for more." Takaaki suggest. We agree with that plan and decide to do this during the meeting.

~Meeting time

I was inside the GGG room. I clogged

the toilet and sink with tooth paste. I stained bed with different oils and creams. I did the same with the couches. I took off some wires from the Tv; the most hidden and the most obvious. I broke the remote and put it under one of the couch pillow's. The clothes were already all over the place. Done. I suddenly wished I had been more o a prankster, then I would of done more. Been more complex.

"But why!" A voice called from outside the door. Luckily I though this out and made a rope/ladder. I climb up and then pull the ladder up, quickly. I put the vent back just in time tok cause the voices get louder.

"Takaaki was right about room checks." Him's voice...

"But-

"No." Him opens the door. But I start to slowly make my way back.

"Maka!" Takaaki whisper/yells.

"I did it!" I say happily. I'm about to open the vent when Him comes in.

"Your turn." Him says.

~A while later

"You passed." Him says. "The GGG has been sent away and fuzzy Lumpkin has too. Princess went to join the other side. Mojo escaped through my printable to the Professor's lab to help. I only have Dexter, the Power-punks. Seduca never showed up." Wow...

"We'll win with out them." Takaaki says.

"I also found out that one did mange to escape. I remembered seeing her the first night I faced them." Him says. My eyes widen. "In fact she's listening to us right now." Wha-

"Ouf!" I fall through. Some of Him's dust broken the vent off. I saw Takaaki tense up and glare at me. He even started to growl under his breath.

"Down boy." Him says. "Let's let them think they have hope. It only makes a soul stronger." Him says. Wacker comes and throws me over his shoulder. I look over at Takaaki and Takaaki gives me a wink and warm smile but quick starts to glare again.

There is hope Him. There is.

* * *

Virus: Yes!

Kathy: Right... So um what up with Princesses?

Virus: I'll explain I'm the next chapter

Kathy: Ok, sure.

Virus: yep! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll bring the next one soon.

Kathy: Review and give us your option or ideas

Virus: See yea!


	16. Chapter 16: The truth

**Chapter 16: The Truth**

Virus: I'm back! Kat won't be joining us today! I'm sorry for not updating! I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE END WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE and why this so short.

(Muffled noises coming from closet)

Virus: Ignore that... Anyway Thank you review-er...

*Awkward silence*

Virus:Shut-up!

**Christopher/Chris (P.O.V)**

"Ouf!" I wake up hearing something being thrown in to our cell. I blink my eyes a few times to wake up. Kaaoru must of fallen off the bed/beach thing, or Liz.

"Ow..." I hear someone say. I finally get up. Kaoru and Liz are still sleeping. I look at the dark figure lying down close to the cell bars.

"Are you ok?" I ask and I sit down next to it.

"Peachy." Oh it's a she! Wait a second-

"Maka!" I yell. She looks up and gives me a confused face.

"And you are- wait I know you! Chris, right?" She says and sits up.

"Yea, but what happened?" I ask.

"They found me, but it's ok Takaaki is really on our side!" She says happily.

"What do you mean?" After that we woke up Kaoru and Liz and she explained EVERYTHING.

"I knew it! I used to sometimes go into the forest and we would talk for hours. He told me that Miyako was like a sister. So I knew something had to be up. I trust him way too much..." Kaoru says.

"Sure... and you guys were just _friends_." Liz says.

"He was a good friend. That's all." Kaoru says.

"So there's still hope..." I mumble. I wanted so badly to see Lucy and tell we had a pretty good chance. I wanted to comfort her. She's been through so much and I want to be there to comfort her. Damn-it Him!

"So um... how's Soul?" Maka ask as a blush creep across her face.

"He's okay, I'd say a 9 maybe 9 1/2." Kaoru teases. We shared a good laugh then decide we should sleep since it was about 3 a.m.

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit drowsy. I looked around making sure that last night wasn't just a dream. Good. We have chance. If Princess and Mojo help then we'll have an even better chance. Goddess help me.

"Breakfast!" Him yells as he appears at our cell bars. "I hope you like it. By the way you have a soul examination later." He leaves and Wacker slides the food under the door.

"Wake up Maka! Wake up Liz!" Kaoru yells **really** loud. I think she wanted the others to hear.

"Not so loud!" Liz grumbles as she gets up, grabs her plate then seats back down on her bench. The rest of us grab our food and Maka starts to argue with Kaoru about yelling her name until they both end up having a conversation yelling.

**Tusbaki (P.O.V)**

"Wake up Maka!" I hear someone yell as we eat our breakfast.

"Maka?" Soul said rising an eye brow.

"I think so..." Momoko says.

"So how was your sleep!" Kaoru yelled.

"Fine!" Maka yells. It was her!

"She's okay..." Soul says.

"That's nice!" Kaoru yells back.

"Are they in different cells?" Momoko ask.

"Don't know." Soul says. Patty had woken up awhile ago but hasn't been talking nor have I seem her smile since we've entered.

"Shut up!" Who was that?

"Lucy, don't be mean!" Miyako yells.

"Oh, Lilly!" Momoko yells.

"Sup!" She yells back.

"Now look what two did!" Liz yells.

"Yes, and isn't it nice!" Kaoru yells.

"Maka!" Soul yells.

"What!" She yells back.

"What happened!" Momoko yells.

"I got caught! I'll talk about it la-

"She means yell about it later!" Lucy yells. I could here laughter through the hall.

"Right, well yea um... Later!" Maka yells.

"So that's it? Now who's going to save us?" Momoko ask.

"I don't know..." I answer.

"I wonder what the guys and Virus are doing." Soul says.

**Boomer/Raiden (P.O.V)**

"No-no-no-no-no!"

"Brick it's for your own good!" Butch yells.

"The more you move the more it'll hurt!" Virus yells.

"Come on Brick!" I nag. We were all holding down Brick while Takaaki tried to give him a shot. The shot was to prevent Him from putting anything bad it our systems.

"Don't you want to save Momoko?" Butch says.

"Yes..." Brick says and stops moving. "But I don't think that this shot-

"Done." Takaaki says. Brick looks done at his arm. Then ends up fainting.

"There wasn't even blood we were ejecting him!" Virus complains.

"He was the last one who needed it so now we're done." Butch says.

"You know that now you have a way to get back at him?" Takaaki says.

"Like black mail?" I ask.

"Will yea, but I was thinking more on the lines of pranking him as he sleeps." Takaaki says.

"Why not!" Virus agrees.

"Ok then lets do it." Butch says. I hate it how when I was younger and I would draw he would make fun of me. So I was in charge of drawing on him. Butch had always hated that Brick would find a lot of things to black mail him by. So Butch is in charge of his _personal_ items and pictures. Takaaki will have the fast get away ready. Meanwhile tho, he's helping Virus set the traps.

~A little while later

I was already in the air vent. So was Butch and Takaaki. Virus would wake him.

"Oh no, Momoko! We're coming just hold on!" We heard Virus yell from Brick's room. She came running out and quickly climb the ladder. We had found a storage room with some cameras in boxes. It looks like someone fell on them cause some were broke, but who would fall it trip over those boxes?

"Look there he is!"

**Brick/Akio (P.O.V)**

Momoko! I got- what the? What are all these strings? A prank! They suck at this. I start to make my way through- I can't use the door. Something is going to fall on me. I throw a pillow at the door an stud door swings open yet nothing comes tumbling down. I walk through-

"Ouf!" I get punched in the guy by a boxing glove on a pole. Of course it had so much force it pushed me back. I heard clicking noses as a while bunch of shit fell on me. Oh, that's gross. I hit my bed then get up and run to the living room.

"Where are you!" When I find them I'm gonna kill them!

*click*

"Nice one!" The vent! Just then I heard the door open.

"Brick?" Him says raising an eyebrow.

"They got me." I mumble. Him looks around. His eyes affix on the vent. He points to it and then black dust pry the bottom open. They all start falling down. Boomer and Brick fly out but Virus lands on Takaaki.

"Ow..." Takaaki mumbles. Virus quickly gets up and helps him up.

"That's the second one this week." Him says.

"Amazing prank?" Boomer ask.

"No, the air vent. We've found someone else in Takaaki's air vents. I believe it was Maka?" Him says. Maka!

"Is the air vents the only hiding place?" Takaaki mumbles.

"Get cleaned up. We have to test the girls today. I want to make it look like you've been kept somewhere awful. So afterwords go outside and get dirt all over, rip some of your clothes a bit- I don't care but just be sure to look like you've been through hell. Blood wouldn't hurt to be added." Him says and heads to the door. "It'll hurt a little." Then he was gone.

"I can explain the thing with Maka." Takaaki says.

~A while later

"Really? While at least we had less to fight and more help." I comment. He told us EVERYTHING. Part of me didn't want to believe it but Virus pulled us away and explains how close he was with the girls.

"Yep. I'll meet you guys later." He left and we headed outside. We poured some water I've our selfs then literally rolled around in the dirt. We had put on the clothes we had had on when we came. We also ripped it up. And as for cuts and blood, had already got a bit cut up when we rolled done a hill and hit some gravel on the bottom accidently, but it worked. Virus recommended we'd run a bit then run inside to look all sweaty. This of course helped and once inside I couldn't help but sit down. Of course Virus pulled me back up saying that I couldn't.

"Very nice..." Him says. He takes us to a room with a sideways metal stand. We were strapped up buy leather braces. Of course Him said he was gonna lie and say that ours was gonna have black dust to hold us. Of course we wouldn't but the girls would. I could help but drop and let the leather braes hold me. Just then they opened the door.

Momoko.

**Boomer/Raiden (P.O.V)**

Oh damn I feel sick. They strap me up and I let my self fall. We all do. I think I'm gonna throw up. Wait... No, okay I'm good. The door opens but I can't look up. I'm to tired.

"Raiden!" I hear someone whisper/yell. I manage to look up. Oh Miyako, if you only knew that we **HAD** to do this.

"I know... Sad isn't it. And all because you wanted a way in." Him says. My head darts up. I study him intensely. Does Him really know? What should I do?! Get out before he makes the braces stronger or should I just stay?

"Let's see how your soul's are, shall we?" Berserk says, she was standing by some switches. She flicks one up.

"No!" Butch shouts and breaks free.

"Butch that isn't part of the plan! Do you want the girls to figure it out?" Brick yells. He sneaks me wink. Butch ignores him and try's to take the straps off the girls.

"I got it!" Brute says and shots a dart at him, hitting him right in the neck. Then he's down.

"Poor Buchie... Oh well!" Brat says and cues Berserk to pull the lever.

**Miyako/Bubbles (P.O.V)**

I felt pain burst through my body as they pulled the lever. While a whole bunch of words and number showed on the computer screen. Argh... It hurts so much! I struggle at keeping the tears back. Please stop...

"Please stop." Momoko whimpered before I could. I then heard a '_ding_' and they turned it off. I sighed with relief. I feel my eyes get heavy and by the end of it I'm so tired. I feel them unstrap- *yawn*

*black out*

**Momoko/ Blossom (P.O.V)**

Where the- I'm back in the cell?

"Momoko your awake!" Patty says, with a small smile.

"Yep..." I mumble and sit up. Why am I on the floor? Was it all a dream? "Please let it have been a dream." I whisper.

"Nope." I flip my head toward the voice. Butch. "Sorry, but it all happened."

"What are you doing here!" I snap. I was still mad at him.

"Now he's like us. A prisoner." Soul says from the corner of the room. "By the way, We won't have dinner with the others. Only lunch." Damn-it.

"Which is in about 30min. from now." Tusbaki, I hadn't even seen her.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A few hours. You were gone for only an hour." Soul says. "Then the fag over there was knocked out too when they brought you guys in." I look up at Butch again. He looked like a wreck.

"What happened to you?" Patty ask Butch. Butch rubs his neck looking unsure- or was it embarrassment?

"This little look? Him said to make it look like we've been suffering. And about why I'm here? I thought Him found out our plan and was gonna hurt the girls- I don't know. I um... 'broke'." He says doesn't look at anyone, instead stares at celling.

"Why did you do it?" Patty spats. "Why did you kiss my sister? If you don't even like her!"

"I didn't." I says firmly and stares at her directly in the eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell Kaoru? You know as well as us that you should have!" Soul yells.

"I messed up." Butch says. Ever sense the whole thing started his aura has been darker. Brick's had been constant ever sense we've been together. Every time I think about it I can't help but blush. Anyway, Boomer had also been keeping it pretty constant. But lately everyone's aura had been darkening. Including mine.

"Yes." I say. "You messed up."

**Kaoru/Buttercup**

** (P.O.V)**

"But clearly Hunk would win." I argued.

"He wouldn't even be able to keep up!" Maka yelled back. We were walking to eat lunch. Arguing about who would win Hunk or Spider Man. Clearly it would be Hunk.

"He could grab his cord thing and throw him like a lasso!" I tell her.

"He would be to fast to even get caught!" She says.

"No-

"Kaoru, Maka!" Miyako walks over to us but sneaks me a sad smile. What's wrong?

"Come on let's go, but this battle is not over." Maka jokes. She walks over to talk to Soul and I go sit by my self at a small round table in the corner. This room had multiple round metal tables around the room. *sigh* I remember when they pulled the lever-

"Kaoru..." I look up, Butch.

"Yes..." I grumble, but look back down.

"How you feeling?" He ask and takes a seat in front of me.

"I'm fine." Is all I say.

"How was it when they pulled the lever?" He ask. I look up and find him drawling weird shapes with his fingers on the table.

"I blacked out right after they strapped me in..." I tell him.

"All that electricity makes you black out. " He says. OH right I told him that." So you didn't see my heroic move did you?"

"You tried to unstrap me." I mumble.

"Yea but I failed didn't I?" He says with his cocky smirk.

"..." How could I respond? "No you didn't fail"

"Hmm..." Butch says. I felt like crying. Not because of the soul check, but because of everything. My brother, Him, the girls, everyone from this world, the special abitlies, Boomer's fuck'n arm!, and even because of Keniji.

"I've been through worse." I whisper.

*silence*

"Have you forgiven me?" He ask. I was surprised. I haven't really been thinking about it. Have I?

"Why did you do it?" I ask, trying to avoid his question. I was asking about the kiss; with Liz.

"I didn't." He says.

"Butch, you-

"Lunch is ready!" Momoko calls.

"What?" Butch ask.

"I'll see you later." I say and go to Momoko. *sigh*

**Brick/Akio (P.O.V)**

"He's so stupid!" I grumble. I was changing in my room. Which took me all day to clean! Calm down Brick. You still have a fighting chance-

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in!" I yell.

"Brick, we need to get out of here." Oh it's Virus- wait, what now?

"'Leave'?" I ask. Did I hear right?

"Yes, I got a contact from Shin (Lord Death). Looks like Princess had the same idea as us." She explains. So she was pretending to be on our side and leave Him? Does that mean Him knows?

"We need to go free the others. After that... 'Here come's the final battle'." She adds.

"Your right." I agree. Plus I've been dying to see Momoko. I can tell her anything and she'll give me a mature answer. Oh Death, I miss her.

"Let's go." I order. I grab my hat and we set out. As we walked along I began to wonder about Takaaki's trust too. Can he be trusted? He could of turned in Maka. But maybe he wanted to use her so he could get close to us. Would he? Ugh... What ever, right now what I need is to think about this mission.

"I unlock the doors. Brick you hack into the computer system and mess something up to buy us time. Boomer you look out for Wacker." Virus orders.

"Hey, but I'm the leader!" I nag.

"Okay they what's the plan?" She ask with a cocky smile.

"Ass hole." I grumble. Virus goes in. Boomer stands in front of the door and me. I sit in the corner. Okay powers don't fail me now.

**Miyako/ Bubbles (P.O.V)**

I hear whispering on the other side of the door that Him and Wacker come in through. Please not another soul check! I can't sleep well cause I'm so paranoid! In fact, I can't sleep at all!

"Miyako?" I hear someone whisper. I look behind me. Everyone's a asleep...

"Miyako!" Someone whisper/yells. I turn to the cells. Virus!

"I'm gonna get you out!" She says. She has the keys right? The door opens. Okay yea, she does.

"How did you get the keys?" I ask.

"They were next to the door." She says. Oh, right... "Anyway, wake everyone up. I'll open all the cells and you wake them up."

"Okay! Wait um... How come you didn't get shocked?" I ask.

"I don't know." She motioned me to follow her to another cell. Momoko's. You could hear the buzzing noises of the bars. Virus turns the lock and it stops.

"Oh." We same at the same time. I rush over and wake everyone. It wasn't hard and we went fast. I stepped outside. Boomer-Kun!

"Miyako!" He says and I run up to him practically knocking him over when I do.

"I missed you so much." He says. Aw!

**Momoko/ Blossom (P.O.V)**

I was in the very back. Brick was in the very front, leading. Oh and don't think I didn't try to go in front! Everyone is walking in freak'n packs!

"You stuck too?" Keniji ask.

"Yea..." I mumble.

"I talk to Kaoru." He says hesitantly. My eyes grew wide. Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg, Oh-my-f'n-g!

"How did go!" I ask.

"*deep sigh* I asked her if she forgave me- Ow!" I hit him in the back of the head.

"You can't just ask right there and then! You have to do something to prove your self!" I tell him.

"I can't." He answers.

"Why not!?" I ask.

"There's a war going on." He says and some how manages to get in front of Maka and Soul. Great, now I'm stuck AND bored.

~little while later

I don't understand how we weren't caught, but we were all out. Virus even went to go get Takaaki and he was sneaking back to the DWMA too. Turns out Virus got him right after we set everyone free. See! I didn't even know! Why? I was in the back!

"Look there it is!" Maka chimes.

"The DWMA!"

* * *

Virus: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait AND the shortness of this. My wifi was out for a week. I apologize.

Rate and review, share your ideas! I'll find time to see them!


End file.
